Something Changes
by SkyePanda98
Summary: A girl who was born with powerful genes is somewhat alone in this world. Though she may have some friends, they don't understand her pain.She's a legend, and had stumbled across the Naruto crew.
1. Fancy Meeting You Here

Hey you guys

A new fanfiction

Yay

**Summary:**A girl who was born with powerful genes is somewhat alone in this world. Though she may have some friends, they don't understand her pain. She's a legend, and had stumbled across the Naruto crew. She's playful when she stumbles across them but she is also known to be EXTREMELY violent. But what happens if she stumbles across a well known enemy of theirs first? THIS IS SHIPPUDEN!

DO NOT OWN NARUTO SHIPPUDEN!

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

"No fair Kakashi-sensei. I deserve it!" Complained the electric blue-eyed blondie.

"You messed up fifteen times..." Said the masked silver-haired man.

"But I got better at it right?" The teen countered.

"Shut UP Naruto! Is ramen all you ever think of?" Complained the bubble gum haired girl.

"No...BUT I DESERVE IT!" He screeched.

"Oh god." Kakashi sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

* * *

The girl wondered around in the woods. She usually sleeps out and camp there. "Hmm I wonder if I should even go back. 'Skye why must you leave all the time' or 'You aren't very girly at all like your supposed to be'. So what I'm not? I find it calming out here. Less screeching fan-puppied girls all over Jan." She complained. Skye wasn't really that type of girly-girl that people in her village encountered with. She was more on the boyish side, but shared a part in girly things like cooking or baking. Out of nowhere she got a whiff of a injured man. With her powers she can smell auras. She followed the scent and there she saw a man in a dark trenchcoat and red clouds on it. He was breathing hard but kept a stoic face. He had jet-black hair and judging by his face you can tell he was in his twenties.

He heard a twig snap. "Whoever dares to ambush me will die painfully." He bluffed. He knew he was in no condition to fight, but had to keep people away from him. Skye hesitated but continued to walk towards him. "You wish to die, woman?"

"I'm no woman, I'm only a teen." She said. He scoffed. Her body resembled at least a twenty year-old. Melon breast and an out of this world size bottom. She was in denial about her body though. She even had a v-shape already for her age.

"You lie." He spat.

"I'm only thirteen." She spat back. Now he really didn't believe her. " I'm not gonna argue about my age." She said now sitting next to him. He was confused. Usually people ran when they've seened them I mean, they did have a reason. He was with the Akatsuki after all.

"What do you want?" He asked but this time softer. She took notice of it.

"To help you." She replied as he snorted. "I mean it." She said while finally facing him. When he looked at her she noticed how he had a Sharingan, no two of them.

"Why?"He asked now completely confused.

"Cause' I'm bored."She answered quickly. He was just shocked. '_What the hell?'_ was what he was thinking. That's when she started tending his wounds. He had to admit, he did feel quite better after she tended his wounds but stared at the girl. She was gorgous to him, but he took notice the scratches on her face, though they seem to be healing nicely but slowly. "Hey..." she called out softly.

"Nani?" He questioned softly. She looked up at him while giving a soft smile.

"Your gonna kill me as soon as you get better right?" She asked in an amused tone. He stared at her in shock but then his eyes soften.

"No...Not yet..." He replied. She smiled. After she finished tending his wounds, she sat down next to him with her eyes closed. He stared at her for a while, then, he asked her something. "What is...your name?" He asked. With her eyes still closed, she answered.

"Skye..."She said. It was quiet for a while. Then she asked him. "What is your name?"

"Itachi.' He answered. She opened her eys, but only a little.

"Oh...Itachi huh..." She closed her eyes again and grinned widely at him. "Tachi-san!" She said full of glee. He stared at her. Then a small smile appeared on his face. '_This girl is too much already'_ he thought to himself. '_Something tells me that I saw her somewhere before..._' he thought again.

* * *

hope ya'll enjoyed

stay tuned for the next chapter bye-bye for now

~SkyePanda98


	2. New Girl In Town

**Normal P.O.V.**

She just kept walking. Its been about ten months since she saw that man. She's a bit saddened by that but chose to ignore it. "Something tells me I'm gonna see him again, but not for a good reason..." She mumbled to herself.

"Yo Skye!" Her friend called out to her.

"Wuddup Jan?" She grinned. He laughed.

"Same old, same old. You still be out there like a wild animal?" He questioned. A vain popped on her skull.

"Not like a wild animal but yes." She answered annoyed.

"Well it's good to see you home man. You've been here a good three weeks." He said while smiling softly. She smiled as well.

"Yeah...I guess. Yo, where Chitose and Ai at? They still be fighting?" She mused. He laughed.

"You know it!" He said while laughing.

"Speak of the devil..." Skye said while looking at the two arguing figurines. "A-HEM-HEMMMM." She did. They both looked her way.

"Skye!" The both said while running towards her.

"We have'nt seened you for months!" Ai sanged.

"Oh my god I missed your fried chicken. This girl can't cook for jack!" Chitose complained.

"Well your still alive!" Ai spat at him.

"Only because I was hungry enough to eat it!" He spat back.

"That's why I spit in your meal the other day!" She countered.

"That's why I flushed that same meal down the toilet!" He countered back.

"Yo, yo, yo...SHUT UP!" Skye screamed. They automatically shutted up. "Damn...I just got back and ya two are still about to kill eachother. I know I'mma be seeing some babies soon." She joked.

"Nuh-uh!" They both dissagreed. Jon and Skye laughed.

"Well I'mma be out." Skye said.

"When your coming back?" Chitose asked.

"When I feel like it." She answered.

"Of course." Jan said.

"Ayo, shut up!" She screeched.

"You know it be the truth." Jan stated. She only growled. "Well see ya."

"See ya." Chitose and Ai both said. Skye smiled as she waved, then headed off to her journey.

* * *

"I'm hungry." Choji stated.

"Your always hungry." Naruto said.

"Well I can't help it. I'm I growing boy." He added.

"You've grown enough..."Mused Shikamaru.

"Shut up!" Yelled Choji.

"It's the truth though." Naruto said softly. Choji was about to say something when he heard something. His other friends heard it too.

"Calm down Miss..." The owner said.

"What do you mean 'calm down'? And I'm not a 'Miss' I'm only thirteen years old! This is why I can't stand some adults man! How they be disrespecting little kids. How she done cut in front of me, _especially_ when I'm hungry?" The angry customer screeched.

"Cause I can... Do you not know of who I am?" The rich lady asked. Everyone know who she was and stared at the angry teen in awe.

"Lady, I do not care of you were Queen Elizabeth or Michael Jackson. What are you doing cutting in front of me when I want some ramen? Nobody keeps me away from my ramen!" The girl said completely mad. The lady stared at her steamed.

"Who cares about your ramen? I am Lady Amei, and I will cut in front of anyone as I please _peasant_!" Lady Amei said. It suddenly got quiet. Evreyone wondering what's gonna happen next.

"Oh uh-uh. uh-uh. No she didn't. She did not just call me a 'peasant'!" The girl chanted as she was about to pounce on the lady. That's when the owner got between them.

"H-h-hey free ramen from now on if you don't hurt the lady..." The man whispered in the teens ear. The teens eyes sparkled as she soften up. That's when the people got anxious to see what was next. The girl breathed hard as she turned to the lady.

"You lucky I'm a Christian. Your sooo lucky I believe in Jesus." She said while putting a whole lot of emphasis on the 'jesus'. Lady Amei gave her a disgusted look before she left. The girl gave the lady 'the finger' as she left. The girl turned super happy and turned to the owner. "So...About that free ramen." She said while grinning. The man laughed.

"Hahaha! Come on in." He said as the girl skipped inside.

"Wow..." Said Shikamaru.

"That girl must be crazy to go up against Lady Amei." Chouji said.

"It was for ramen!" Naruto said agreeing with the girl. His two friends laughed. " I wanna meet her..." Naruto said.

"Oooooh someone ditchin' Sakura!" Chouji said amused. Naruto fumed.

"No I'm not! Sakura will always have my heart." Naruto said while blushing. His friends laughed some more. "Still, we should meet her." Naruto said.

"I'm game...but maybe later..." Shikamaru suggested.

"Or maybe now." Choji said. Shikamaru only sighed as he followed his two 'annoying' friends into the shop. There they saw the girl piling bowls. The three boys just stared at the girl in awe.

"Ojii-san...I'm in love with this shop!" The girl said while slurping. The man only chuckled.

"You shall be my adopted niece from now on...You need to learn about this village and the people who you shall not sass!" He said.

"She shouldn't have cut in front of me nor called me a peasant..." She said. The man plucked her forehead. "AH!" She cried.

"You still shouldn't have sassed her. What if she shall raid the town looking for you?" The man said while a vain popped on his skull. A grin appeared on the girls face.

"Well, that's fresh meat for me..." She said coldly. The man looked at her.

"Your a ninja?" He asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"Well...no...But I do share some neat skills..." She said. The man smiled.

"I got a dojo downstairs. Maybe you could show me some of your moves." He said while rubbing his chin. The girl shook her head.

"I'll only destroy your dojo...I like to train in places like the forest or the mountain tops...It's spacey and the fresh air. It's amazing how powerful you feel while moving with the wind. How fast you feel running on water...Makes me feel like Jesus himself. The man known to walk on water." She said with a smile. The man laughed.

"The way you describe is as if your in love with the outdoors." He said. The girl gave a beautiful soft smile.

"Yeah...Or I just love to fight!" She said while grinning. The man patted her head while laughing.

"Skye-san...Your a wonder." He said while laughing. The girl laughed too.

"Thank you Aruto-Ojii-san." She said. That's when the dudes walked by her. Skye stopped slurpping on her fifteenth bowl of ramen.

"Hey." Shikamaru said. She just stared at them.

"H-hi..." She stuttered. _'__Do I know them?_' was what she was thinking.

"Nice to meetcha!" Said Naruto. '_Oh so I don't_' she thought again.

"Nice to meet you too." She said with a smile.

"Yo, I saw with you did with Lady Amei. That's pretty bold!" Choji said. Skye laughed.

"I'm getting that alot right now." She said while rubbing that back of her neck. The boys laughed.

"Choji." he said.

"Shikamaru." Said Shikamaru in a bored tone.

"Naruto!" Naruto said in his hype voice. Skye laughed at it.

"I'm Skye, nice to meetchu all." She said while laughing. "So, what brought you over here to meet me?"

"Oh, my buddy over here wanted to meet you cause he likes you." Said Shikamaru while pointing at Naruto. Naruto blushed as he fumed.

"I do not! Sakura is the love of my life and it will stay that way!" He screeched. Skye stared at him for a while. Then she bursted into laughter. "I-i-i-it's not funny!" Naruto complained but she kept on laughing.

"I'm laughin cause it's cute! I've never seened a dude that in-love before." She explained. Naruto blushed.

"T-thanks." He said. She smiled softly. "What about you? I know there be tons of girls crushing on dudes." He asked curiously.

"Nobody." She said. The boys jaws dropped.

"What do you mean nobody?" Choji asked.

"I see tons of annoying girls chasing after some dude." Shikamaru said. A vain popped on Skye's skull.

"I'm not like those fan-puppied girls. Well besides Big Sean. Big Sean is my future husband and we will get married in London and honeymoon in Paris. Other than that I don't chase after guys like that. It's stupid to me." She explained. The dudes plus the owner were dying in laughter. "Shut up!"

"Big Sean lover." Naruto said.

"Sakura lover!" Skye said.

"Hey!" Naruto cried.

"How does she look?" She asked.

"Well she has green eyes..." Skye cut him off.

"I bet you twenty dollars she got pink hair." She said. His eyes widened.

"H-h-h-how d-d-did y-you k-k-know?" Naruto asked amazed.

"Because most of the 'Sakuras' I 've heard about got pink hair...Even in anime." She said. Naruto anime dropped. Choji and Shikamaru laughed.

"Not true!" He said. Skye nodded. Choji began to rub his chin.

"Well, now that you think about it..." He said.

"Not. True." Naruto debated. Skye laughed.

"Okay so now I know she got green eyes and pink hair." She said. Naruto nodded.

"He's been in love with her ever since he met her in ninja training." Shikamaru said while pinching the bridge of his nose. Skye raised and eyebrow.

"You guys are ninjas?" She asked.

"Yup, chunin-level to be exact!" Choji said. Skye grinned.

"Cool." She said.

"What about you?" Naruto asked. Skye shooked her head.

"No...But I got respectable strength." She said. They just looked at her.

"Do you now?" Shikamaru asked. Skye raised her eyebrow.

"Want me to prove it?" She asked in a competative way. They took notice of it.

"Maybe later..."Naruto said a bit nervous.

"Awwww... Now I really do hope she send some men after me..." Skye said.

"Who?" The three dudes asked. Out of nowhere, Five guards busted in.

"Everyone point me to the girl that dared to disrespect Lady Amei!" Said the leader of all of them. Beside the dudes, everyone did as they were told as Skye raised her hand. Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji snickered to the fact that she raised her hand.

"You with the short black kimono, get over here and except your fate!" He said.

"If I shall except my fate, I want you guys to come over here." She said.

"What? Why is that?" The guard yelled.

"Cause I can be _really_ lazy sometimes. Right now I can't feel my legs..." She stated. The dudes had to cover their mouths that were about to burst into laughter.

"You imbecile! Are you retarded?" The leader of them asked.

"Why yes I am..." Skye said. The dudes started to laugh. The guards looked at them, then turned their heads right back to the girl.

"You little idiot!" The leader of the guards said. Skye made a sad face.

"It's not nice to talk to lil' kids like that...That hurts my feelings." Skye said in a fake sad voice. "Fine, I'll get up...But your not gonna like it..." Skye said in a very cold voice. The guards felt a chill go down their spines as the three ninja dudes awaited to see what was to happen next. It's quiet in the shop now as people watched the tension and felt uneasy.

"You little brat!" One of the guards said as he charged towards her then stopped. "Where, where is she? She was j-j-just here!" He stammered.

"I'm right here." Said Skye as she was leaning her back against his. The guard turned around.

"W-w-what?" He screeched in shock. The customers in the stores whispered things like 'did you see her move' or 'that was really fast' or 'have I gone insane'. The dudes just stared at her like 'wow'.

"Even I can't move like that..." Mumbled an amazed Naruto. The guard tried to stab Skye with his blade. Skye just dodged it all. She actually had her arms crossed. Then she started laughing.

"Bwahahahaha! Are you serious? That's all you can do?" She said as she stopped dodging, dipped, and rised near the guards arm while twisting it. The guard cried in pain as the blade dropped from his now broken arm. The people gasped. The dudes stared at her wide-eyed. "I wish my dumb behined would've worn pants, because I'd be able to kick you with pride." She said annoyed. The guards gulped, but stayed put. The dudes watched as she bend down on her knees to the now fallen guard. She leaned her head so close to his. "Get up. Your a guard right? You should fight like a soldier and get up. I've had many things broken before and it never stopped me." She said coldly. The guard glared at her as he stood up. Skye hopped up from the floor and stood normally.

"This is for breaking my arm!" The guard said while charging to punch her with his non-broken arm but Skye quickly kicked him with her high-sandle. The guard flew back as she put her leg down.

"My, my I'm embarrassed. People saw my undies." She said sarcastically. The guard was out cold. The dudes stared at the girl.

"W-wow..." Naruto said. Skye turned her head to the four remaining guards.

"Anyone else want to face me, or do you wanna help your buddy up? I know! What about you Leader-san?" Skye said with a smirk. The leader of the guards ran towards Skye trying to punch her. Skye dodged his punches and had to admit...He was pretty fast. "Wow...You are pretty skilled." Skye said while dodging. The leader smirked.

"Why, thank you." He said. Then Skye's smirk dissappeared as a stoic face was made.

"Well not skilled enough." She said. As his eyes widened she jacked him in the jaw. The leader stumbled. Skye laughed. "Now come on, I didn't hit you _that _hard!" She said while grinning. The guard took out a sword. "Whats with the weapons man? Why can't anyone fight with the fist? That way no one dies!" Skye said completely dissapointed. The Leader laughed.

"What? Afraid of a little killing?" He mused. A demonic grin appeared on Skye face as she reached for her katakana. The dudes took notice of it.

"Please...Do you actually want to know how many people I killed during my days?" She asked in a killer voice. The many snorted.

"What two? Well I've killed about a hundred." He bragged. Skye laughed.

"Man that's not even close to as many people I've killed. I may pray for my sins but I sure do cause alot of them." Skye said devilishly. The Leader started to sweat. "I've killed over one-thousand people, and not ashamed of it. Some teens, mostly adults." Skye said while walking towards the Leader and dragging her katakana. "I don't believe in killing children. Children do what children do. I'm not a murderer. All the people I've killed were for a good reason." The people plus the dudes who were watching moved their heads along to where she was walking. "Pedifiles... Murderers... Rapists... Theives...And straight up bullies." The dudes eyes widened. '_She must've been through alot..._' they thought. "And the first people I've ever killed that I've actually really enjoyed..." Now she's in front of the shaking leader. "...Were the ones that completely ruined my life!" She yelled as she slashed the leader quickly on his chest. " The only reason I'm not going to kill you, is because I'm sure you got some wife and kids and," she paused for a second. "Kids need their fathers...Plus, you were sent by that bitch who cutted in front of me." While the Leader is bleeding, Skye turned her head to the remaining three guards. "I suggest you help your buddies up. They need medical attention." The nodded shakingly while going to help them.

"H-h-hey..." The leader on the ground said softly. Skye looked at him. He smiled. "Thank you." Was what he said. Skye knelt down and began to heal him a bit.

"If you try to kill me again, the next time I really would do it...And enjoy it." She said. He laughed a little as he went unconsious. The guards went by him and carried him home. That's when the dudes ran up to Skye

"Wow...Just completly...Wow.."Shikamaru said. Skye shook her head.

"The sad thing is I didn't really do anything...I wasn't really into it." She said. Their jaws dropped.

"W-what do you mean?" Choji asked.

"They were weak." She said bluntly. They stared at her wide-eyed. "I don't know how...But I can tell when someone is powerful. I can smell it. Right now while I'm using my senses, I can tell that you guys really are something." She stated. Naruto got excited.

"Cool!" He said. Skye laughed.

"Ojii-Aruto...I'mma be out." She said. He laughed.

"Come back anytime. This is your home now." He said while grinning. "Such a violent young girl." He said. Skye laughed.

"I get that alot." She said while taking her leave. The dudes followed.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked. Skye turned around as she gave a playful smile.

"Exploring!" She said while running off. The dudes can feel themselves blushing a bit. While she was waving she said, "I know we'll see eachother again. See ya!" Then she was gone.

"That girl was awesome!"Naruto cheered.

"Yeah, and I've suspected she wasn't using all of her strength. But for her to admit it..."Shikamaru said.

"Let's head back home." Choji said. Naruto and Shikamaru nodded while following Choji home. Little did all of them including Skye know, someone was watching and went after her.

* * *

"Yo, Itachi!" said Hidan, but right now Itachi was drifted into thought. That's when Zestu walked in. " What the hell? He've been like this for the last ten months! What kind of shit is this? I mean, he was like this before but now he's like this alot. I swear if it affects his fighting I'm kicking his ass." Says a very annoyed Hidan.

"That's if you could kick his ass." Said Black Zetsu.

"Can't we all just get along." Said White Zetsu sarcastically.

"I can hear the both of you...I just chose to ignore you..." Said a very annoyed Itachi. Both Zetsu's and Hidan's sweat dropped.

"What do you think about anyway?" Asked a curious Hidan.

"Stuff." Itachi said, not wanting to admit he was thinking about her.

"What kind of stuff?" He asked again curiously.

"Fighting strategies." He lied, but Hidan didn't listen.

"A girl?" He asked. Itachi was silent for a while, and Hidan took it as a sign.

"No..."Itachi said sternly, though he didn't mean it. Hidan grinned.

"Yeah...So fighting strategies huh?" Hidan asked, even though he already knew what it was.

"Yes..." Itachi gave a soft smile, which freaked Both Zetsu's and Hidan out. "...Fighting strategies..." Hidan shivered as he dramatically pointed.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-your s-s-s-smiling!" He stammered freaked out. Itachi turned to him.

"What about it?" He said. That's when Zetsu all together ran out of the room they were in while Hidan fainted. Itachi had a confused expression on his face. That's when Zetsu ran back in with Tobi and Kisame.

"You see!" Said Black Zetsu.

"We weren't lying!" Said White Zetsu. Tobi's one eye that can be seened widened as Kisame fainted as well.

"I swear you all can be completely idiots." Itachi said with his stoic face back on and a tick mark on his head.

"It's...It's just so rare!" Said Tobi, sounding as retarded as he always does.

"As it is _extremely_ rare of you to actually sound intelligent." Said a now _very_ annoyed Itachi. Tobi pouted. That's when Hidan and Kisame both woke up.

"Woah...You fainted too?" Asked a very confused Hidan.

"Yeah...That was completely scary..." Said a now shivering Kisame. Hidan nodded in agreement. That's when Hidan lied on the couch.

"So what's her name?" Hidan asked. That's when the four (plus White and Black Zetsu) looked at Itachi completely shocked.

"There's no girl." He said. That's when Hidan sat up.

"There's no need to lie! It's written all over your happy face!" He said. Itachis face filled with emotion.

"Okay it is about one!" Itachi yelled, whiched shocked everyone.

"You, you yelled." Said a very shocked Hidan. Itachi fell onto the couch as well.

"Yes...I did... It's all because of her. After leaving her I felt completely awful..." '_almost as awful as I've left Sasuke, but hurted more_'. He countinued. "It doesn't matter how I feel about her..." He said as his voice saddened. This time, everybody sat on the huge couch.

"Why is that?" Asked a now sad Tobi.

"Because she's too young for me." He said. Hidan's eyebrows raised.

"How old?" He asked. Itachi answered.

"Thirteen."

"Aaaaawww dude!" Hidan said while jumping back disgusted.

"Pedophile!" Screeched a now crying Tobi. But Itachi shook his head.

"No. Believe me...She may be thirteen and turning fourteen soon, but her body is god damn." He said. "And she a bit tall too, around the 5''s. I'll say 5''5." Itachi explained. That's when everyone calmed down. Hidan's perverted behined said

"Well I'd let the body fool me..." He said while wearing a sly perverted grin. That's when Itachi kicked him off the couch.

"Who's the pedophile now?" Said a VERY angry Itachi.

"She cute?" Tobi asked.

"Beautiful." He said. Kisame crossed his arms.

"Do you have a picture of her?" he asked. Itachi nodded as he took it out. There it showed him wrapped around her arm as she puts up a 'peace' sign while smiling. Itachi wasn't really smiling in the picture but had a confused-happy expression on his face. Everybody stared at the picture.

"Oh my god..." Said White (meaning Zetsu).

"Do you see what I was talking about?" Asked Itachi. Everyone nodded as they noticed her backside sticking out. Itachi took notice of it as he snatched the picture and put it back in his trenchcoat.

"Hey! We weren't done loolkin!" Said a now very angry Hidan. Itachi fumed.

"Well I say your done!" He said getting angry at the fact that they were ogling her. This time, everyone pouted.

* * *

**A week later...**

Kakashi actually closed his book and looked at the other ninja teens. "Yo, we've got a new incommer. She didn't take the exams though, but she is chunin-leveled..." He said boredly. Sakura was outraged.

"How can she be a chunin-level without taking the test?" She screeched.

"Because she has respectable power..." Said an annoyed Kakashi. All the groups looked at eachother. "Come on in and introduce yourself." After he said that the girl he was talking about walked in. She was wearing a halter purlpe top that showed her belly a bit with black one long-sleaved chained neck-lined fishnet shirt. She had on black pants, dark purple fingerless gloves, and wore her same black high ninja sandles. Her hair had two afro pom-poms laid low on her neckline with a straight long bang covering her right eye. She had a black leaf-village headband wrapped around her forehead. She was also light-skinned...a caramel color. Only Shikamaru, Naruto, and Choji recognized who she was.

"Hey!" She said while giving a 'peace' sign. The dudes hopped from where they was at and landed by her side.

"Skye!" Naruto cried while hugging her tight. Shikamaru patted her head while she high-fived Choji.

"You know her?" Asked a now angry Sakura. The dudes nodded.

"This girl right here sassed Lady Amei as she beated up two of her guards, leaving the remaining three to give them medical service." Said a very amazed Shikamaru.

"So the rumours were true?" Screeched Rock Lee. The dudes nodded. Kakashi nodded.

"Now introduce yourself." He said this time calmly. She bowed.

"OOh pardon! My name is Skye Aida Michaels. I'm American as well black. Was born on the first day of the leo's which was July 23rd. Favorite color purple. Oh yeah, I'm thirteen." She said. Every except the dude stared at her wide-eyed.

"Your thirteen?" Asked a now very confused Ino.

"Yes." She said. Then she quickly noticed a big dog by a boy. In a flash, she was in front of it. "AAAAAAWWWW! Aren't you adorable?" Skye said. The dog bark. "Why thank you... What is your name?" She asked while ruffling his hair. He barked again. "Aka-maru?" She said. Everyone just stared at her. He barked again. "Yay I said it!" She said while he jumped on her and began licking her. The boy got Akamaru off of her.

"S-sorry about that..." He said. She laughed.

"It's alright..." She said while looking at Akamaru. He barked. "Kiba.!" She said while grinning. His eyes widened.

"You can understand him?" He asked. She nodded.

"I can talk to animals." She said.

"Wow...I can only talk to dogs." He laughed a little. She did too.

"It's still an amazing ability you have." She said while giving a sofft smile. He blushed. Akamaru said something smart while barking.

"Shut up!" Kiba said while Skye laughed.

"I'd like to meet the rest of you." She said excidedly except for one particalar female. "Is that everybody?" She asked. Shino shook his head and looked towards a different direction. Skye followed as her eyes wondered onto the pink-haired female. "Hi...May I know your name?" Skye asked her. The girl gave her a dirty look.

"Sakura." She said a bit nasty. Skye took notice of it as she ignored it. She looked towards Naruto as he blushed. She snickered. "What's so funny?" Sakura asked threatenly. A vain popped on Skye's skull.

"None of your bussiness." Skye said calmly but coldly. Sakura glared at Skye as Skye cut her eyes at Sakura. Akamaru seened the look in Skye's face and nudged her near the others while give Sakura a stern look. Sakura ignored the dog by rolling her eyes and facing the other direction.

"So Skye... We have a mission coming up soon. Your up for it?" Asked Naruto. Skye gave her famous grin.

"Of course! I'm always a bit blood-thirsty!" Everyone except the pink-haired one laughed. "Let's all get along, aiight?" She said. They all cheered, as Sakura left out the room.

"W-who's group is s-she going to be in?" Asked a shy Hinata. Skye liked Hinata. She thought it was kind of cute how shy she can be. Skye went by her and whispered in her ear.

"Let's be best friends. Okay?" Hinata grew a big smile as she nodded. Skye gave a soft smile.

"Well, we can't really decide, so she can change groups from time to time."Kakashi said while rubbing the back of his head. Skye laughed.

"Well that's better than nothing!" She mused. They all laughed. "Hey, the people you face on your mission...Are they strong?" Skye asked hoping for a yes.

"Yes...Very powerful. In fact, some of them can be quite a challenge." Kakashi answered. Skye's smile grew.

"Skye's fighter side is coming out." Choji said while eating chips. When he was about to take another bite he noticed how they were gone. He was looking around him until he heard a crunching noise. His eyes widened as he seened Skye eating his chips.

"It's a damn shame how you have this big ass bag of chips, and not offering anybody any." Skye said while taking another bite of chip.

"W-w-w-w-w-what? H-h-h-h-how?" He asked as she threw the bag of chips at him. He caught it of course. Everyone laughed.

"No ones been abled to take a bag of chips from Choji, not even Naruto." Shikamru said after he finished laughing. After that Choji put one hand on Skye's shoulder.

"Skye...I respect you." He said with shining eyes. Everyone laughed again.

"This wasn't so bad after all." She said. '_But I gotta watch out for that Sakura girl_' she thought to herself. Everything changed from there.

* * *

well hope you guys enjoyed. btw if your wondering why itachis alive is because i didn't want him to die.

i love him

he mah crush

anyways r&r

~SkyePanda98


	3. We're Somewhat Alike

**Normal P.O.V.**

Over the day they've known eachother, Hinata and Skye became best friends. "Okay, so what about chocolate. The best chocolates." Hinata asked without stuttering. She feels so comfertable around Skye that she barely does it with her.

"I think Easter chocolates are the best." Skye replied. Hinata nodded.

"True. I notice how it has that sort of taste. It's so good!" She squeeled. Skye laughed.

"Yeah...You can never get enough of them." She said. They're holding hands walking near the acadamy. "Hey Hinata-chan...You being sixteen and all, you've had a boyfriend before right?" Skye asked. Hinata fumed.

"Well...N-no. But I do have someone I like." Hinata said.

"I know who it is..." Skye sanged. Hinata shot her head at her.

"You, you do?" She screeched. Skye nodded.

"It's obvious to me. It's 'N'-kun..." Skye mused. Hinata didn't get who she was talking about until five seconds.

"P-p-p-please don't t-t-t-tell anyb-body!" Hinata begged. This time Skye shot her head at her.

"Now why would I do that? Since yesterday I've annouced to you that your my best friend, so I'mma treat you like one." Skye said. Then Hinata gave a small smile.

"I love you Skye-chan." She said while gripping onto her hand tighter. Skye gave her a soft smile.

"As I you Hinata-chan." The girls continued laughing with eachother and having fun. "If your already a chunin, why still go to the acadamy?" Hinata only shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

_A week later..._

"Listen up, Sasuke has been spotted. Here are the locations to where he was spotted at..." The man said. Kakashi looked at the locations and nodded.

"Alright, I'll round some teams up..." He said.

Later on that day, Team 8, Team 10, and Team Kakashi along with Skye were summoned. "Hello you guys!" Kakashi said in a chipper voice, whiched annoyed everyon but Skye.

"Hi!" She said. Everyone looked at her. "What? I'm only saying hi back..." She said while pouting. Hinata giggled.

"Is this a mission?" Asked Shino. Kakashi nodded.

"So when are we leaving?" Kiba asked.

"In a few. Skye, your going to be working with my team for now. Naruto, Sakura, treat her with respect." Kakashi said. Sakura made a face while Naruto wrapped one arm around Skye.

"Haha you guys! I got Skye!" He teased.

"No fair!" Said a now pouting Choji. Shikamaru only 'humphed'. Skye laughed.

"Don't worry man, I'm sure we'll be paired up next time." Choji cheered while Shikamaru smiled. Hinata however, was sad. Skye noticed it and felt bad. "But with Hinata first." Hinata's smiled brightened up the room as she began to hug Skye.

"Why don't you just go to her now?" Sakura said nastily. Everyone besides Skye looked at her.

"My, my...You really don't like me, do you?" Skye said while smirking her way. Sakura only glared at her. "I'm talking to you." Skye said now threating.

"Yes. I don't like you, and never will." Sakura said coldly. Skye only laughed whiched scared everybody.

"Good, now I really know to watch out for you. And I won't feel bad if anything were to happen to you because I've just gotten here, and already have a little bully." Skye gave an icy glare which gave Sakura chills. "I don't like bullies, and I've sure did kill alot of them, without anything stopping me." She said extremely coldy. Kakashi stared at her wide-eyed. Skye gave a happy smile near Kakashi. "All right Kakashi-sensei. I'm ready to go!" She said. Kakashi only nodded as the teams followed him towards their destinations. Sakura only stared at Skye from behined.

* * *

" Yo!" Hidan called out to Sasori.

"What?" He answered back annoyed.

"Have you seen that bastard Itachi? I haven't seen him around since yesterday..." Hidan replied. Then Sasori thought about it.

"Now when you think about, no I haven't..." He said. Hidan 'hmphed'.

"I hope he's not gone for long." Hidan complained. Sasori shook his head.

"No...He'll be back... I can tell." He said.

* * *

_with Itachi..._

'_She's singing right now_' he thought. He's wandering around the forest he was in when he met her. "That's how I first saw her...Singing by the lake, floating over it... Bringing the dead animals back to life. Then she came along and healed me two days later...I think the word to describe it is fate." He said to himself while smiling. "Only stayed with you for a month and a half...wish it was forever..."

* * *

"Where is the place?" She mumbled to herself. Hinata turned to her.

"Skye...sing me a song..." She said. This time everyone turned to Skye.

"Why?" Skye asked a bit embarrassed. Hinata smiled.

"Because I love your voice." She said. Skye gave a soft smile.

"Alright...I know a song. It's repetative but I love it." She said. Hinata nodded. "I know you'll hear me, Tachi-san..." Skye whispered.

"What?" Asked Hinata. Skye blushed.

"Oh sorry! I'mma start now.

_I feel so close to you right now,_

_It's a forcefield._

_I wear my heart up on my sleave,_

_Like a big deal._

_Your love pours down on me,_

_Surround me like a waterfall._

_And there's no stopping us right now.._

_I feel so close to you right now..._" Skye sanged. Hinata clapped.

"Yaaaaay sing something else!" Hinata cheered. Skye laughed. Then Hinata gave a soft smile. "You sung as if you were singing for somebody." Skye shot her head at her. Her face turned red.

"W-what?" She stuttered. The two were not paying attention to the ones who were behined them watching them. Even Kakashi was watching and held his book down.

"It looked that way." Hinata said. Then Skye gave a soft smile.

"Your right...I was..." She said. Hinata's eyes widened. "Someone I've met like ten months ago...We've known eachother for nearly two months. He had to leave, but promised we'll see eachother again...For some reason, I keep thinking it's for a bad reason..." She explained. Hinata grewn sad.

"You love him?" She asked. Skye nodded.

"Yeah.." She said. "But he's too old for me...about twenty-one." She while giving a soft laugh while rubbing the back of her neck. Hinata gave a stern look.

"Age doesn't matter! Besides, he's only eight years older than you.." Hinata debated. Skye gave her friend a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan...I'm alright. I'm sure he is alright as well." She said. Hinata gave Skye a worried smile.

"If you say so Skye-chan...Now sing me another song!" She ordered. Skye laughed.

"Aiight.

_Starting from here, let's make a promise  
You and me, let's just be honest  
We're gonna run, nothing can stop us  
Even the night that falls all around us_

_Soon there will be laughter and voices_  
_Beyond the clouds over the mountains_  
_We'll run away on roads that are empty_  
_Lights from the airfield shining upon you_

_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you_  
_They're not gonna get us,_  
_they're not gonna get us_  
_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you_  
_They're not gonna get us,_  
_they're not gonna get us_  
_They're not gonna get us_  
_(Not..)_  
_They're not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us.._  
_(Not gonna get us)_  
_They're not gonna get us (gonna get us, gonna get us!)_  
_Not gonna get us_  
_Not gonna get us, gonna get us._  
_Not gonna get us_  
_NOT GONNA GET US, GONNA GET US!_  
_(Not gonna get us)_  
_Get Us, get us.._  
_(Not gonna get us)_

_Not gonna get us_  
_Not gonna get us_

_We'll run away, keep everything simple_  
_Night will come down, our guardian angel_  
_We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty_  
_Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us_

_My love for you, always forever_  
_Just you and me, all else is nothing_  
_Not going back, not going back there_  
_They don't understand,_  
_They don't understand us_

_Not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us (gonna get.. get us.)_  
_Not gonna get us (gonna get.. gonna get..)_  
_Not gonna get us, gonna get us.._  
_Not gonna get us_

_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you_  
_They're not gonna get us,_  
_they're not gonna get us_  
_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you_  
_They're not gonna get us,_  
_they're not gonna get us_  
_They're not gonna get us_  
_(Not gonna get us)_  
_They're not gonna get us, gonna get us_  
_They're not gonna get us_  
_(Not gonna get us)_  
_Not gonna get us, get us_  
_Not gonna get us, get us_  
_Not gonna get us_" She sung. Then she turned to Hinata.

"Oh my god I love that song..."Hinata said in a gasp. Skye laughed.

"I know right? I'm obsessed with it." She said while grinning.

"We're here." Kakashi said scaring both Hinata and Skye.

"I done forgot they were here." Skye said.

"M-me too." Hinata said. Skye looked towards a rocky hill, there she saw a boy and her eyes widened.

"Oh...You've found somebody new huh?" He said. In a flash she was floating in front of him. His eyes widened as she gently took her hand and touched his face, examining it. Then she she smelled him and covered her nose. She quickly went back to her place near Hinata.

"I was smelling his power...It's unstabled for some reason...There's so much of it..." She said a bit annoyed. Then her eyes softened. "And he looked liked him... A younger version of him." She said softly, but no one noticed it, except Hinata of course.

"So your saying his power is unstabled?" Kakashi asked interested. She nodded.

"Like something is blocking his full potential...A curse maybe." Skye said. The boy's eye's widened.

"How can you tell?" He asked a bit stunned. Skye grinned.

"I'm weird!" She joked. A tick mark appeared on his head. Hinata snickered.

"Sasuke...Why don't you come back with us?" Asked an all of the suddened caring Sakura. Skye's eyes widened. ' _So that's why he resembled him so much..._' She thought. Sasuke shot Sakura an annoyed angry look.

"Because I must go about my revenge alone." He answered smoothly. That's when tears ran down Sakura's face.

"But I love you Sasuke!" She screeched. Sasuke only rolled his eyes as Skye snorted. Sakura turned to Skye and gave her a death glare. "What is so funny?" She demanded threatening. Skye gave Sakura a bored looked, Sasuke watched her as well, curious of what she was going to say.

"You." She said point blank. Sakura eyes flared. "You idiot. 'Love' is not gonna stop a person from getting their revenge. The person is not gonna stop until that person or people who've caused them grief is dead." Skye stated. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as Sakura scoffed.

"What do you know? Your acting like it happened to you." She said nasty. Skye grinned.

"It did." Everyone's eyes widened, even Sasuke's. "I was only eight. Some man had beef with my mother for not loving him, but my stepdad instead. While my stepdad and her were crossing the street, they were purposely hit by a truck. When the ones that did the damaged noticed that they were'nt dead, they sat them up and beheaded them. The blood from both of their detached necks rained. When they finally noticed I was there, they laughed as they drove off in the same truck they hit them with." Everyone listened, and stared at her with pure shock. "When the man knew that I was still alive, He threatened to kill my whole family, both Michaels's and Clark's. The 'Michaels' side is my father and I despise him, as the 'Clark' was my mother's. I was so angry that he had the nerve to threaten me that I've searched for him non-stop. I found him withen two days, that's how blood-thirty I was. I had the secret gun my mom had, and killed all of his henchmen. When I ran out of bullets, I've tooken one of their swords. I was looking for him round his part of the building and saw that he was having...'fun'..." Skye said while covering her eyes with one hand in disgust.

"Oh god..." Naruto said feeling disgusted.

"So...I just stabbed him repeatedly while he was doin it. He was dead and fell, and the girl who he was doing kept screaming which was getting on my nerves, so I chopped her friggin head off." She said while laughing. Everyone just stared at her. "So you see , I do know how revenge feels and trust me...It feels good." Sakura jsut turned her head away, not wanting to admit how scared she was to the fact that she did all that at 'eight'. Sasuke smiled.

"So...You know how it feels to have a taste for revenge?" Sasuke asked now totally interested in the girl. Skye nodded.

"Yup...and I hope that you've find yours. The only thing I'll let you know is that..." She gave him a soft smile. His eyes widened. "The one you may seek for revenge...may not be completely at fault. So learn before you kill, like I did." She said. Sasuke gave it some thought. Then he smiled.

"I'll take your advice." He said. She grinned, as Sakura flared.

"You shouldn't be giving him tips! You should be trying to talk him out of it!" She screeched. Skye ignored her and turned to Kakashi.

"Can I leave, I don't wanna be here if we're just gonna try to stop something when there's no point in trying." Skye asked in a tired turned. Kakashi's sweat dropped.

"W-well, there's always the will to try." He said. Skye snorted as he turned to Sasuke.

"You should take a break from your revenge seeking, and figure out why the one has caused you grief did what he or she did. That way, you'll know if they are really the ones you wish death on, otherwise, your wish will never be granted." She said to him. Sasuke's eyes only widened as he dissappeared.

"Well, I guess we should leave then." Kakashi said as everyone followed. Sakura, however, was really infuriated.

"How...Dare you?" She asked in a real threatening voice. Everyone stopped and turned to her. Skye gave her an annoyed look.

"What now?" She asked very annoyed.

"You! How dare you try to help him with something so stupid!" Sakura screeched. This time Skye gave a 'Sasuke annoyed' face.

"If you so in love with him, you should wish him the best of luck. He's hurt right now and in infuriating pain because of the one who caused him grief." Skye stated.

"What do you know?" She asked annoyed.

"I know alot." She claimed. That's when Naruto stepped in.

"Skye, what is the most important thing to you?" He asked. Everyone turned to him, then her.

"My little brother. He's a miracle child, born in Heaven." Everyone's eyes widened. "There's not that much of them on earth, but I'm lucky. He's two now, and I'm his second mother. My mother which I haven't seened for two years after her death brought him down to me and said 'take care of him, your brother Lawson Drew Bill'." Everyone satred in shock. "The only thing is, he's a little genius. He has autism. Not the bad kind but the one that shows that he's going to be something extremely smart, and possibly famous. I raised him for a year, then left him with someone I could trust. I visit him from time to time to make sure he's alright. The reason why I can't have him stay with me for now is because of what I am, and I don't want something else to be taken from me. He's my treasure, my little jewel." She said with a soft smile. Then she turned to Sakura. "So you see, I know alot. How it feels to want to protect something, to want to avenge something or someone. So don't ever look at me as if I don't know anything. Just by looking at you, I can tell that you're selfish." Skye said to her.

"W-what-" Sakura was cut off.

"You think something like 'love' is gonna stop someone? You think someone would care if some girl loved them or had a crush on them instead of avenging someone? What the hell is wrong with you? People like you make me sick! You want him to stop what he is doing so you can have him all to yourself!" Skye scolded. Everyone stared at Skye wide-eyed. "Judging by the way you were looking and talking to him, I can tell you were one of the people that annoyed him the most, and for you to call his quest 'stupid' is a shame!" Skye screeched at her. Sakura became shocked as well as angry.

"You shouldn't be the one to talk! I bet your a living shame! Acting as if your so strong because you didn't have to take the test! Acting like you know everything when you probably know nothing!" Sakura spat back. '_So that's what this is about_' Skye thought.

"So that's what it's about? Me not having to take the test? This is why I had to take your bullshit?" Sakura stared at her wide-eyed.

"Everyone worked really hard to be where they are now! You just coming in with no possibilities of training, acting as if you know Sasuke. I bet your just a lazy spoiled brat!" She screeched. Skye quickly punched Sakura in the face, having Sakura fly fifty feet in the air.

"Just so you know bitch, I've trained in the forest, mountain tops, and home! I've had to struggle at eleven caring for my little brother and still now taking care of him! I've had to witness something traumatizing at fucking eight. EIGHT! Your talking about having to train, with who, teachers? I had to train on my own, night and day, ON MY OWN! And they came to me and _offered_ for me to become a chunin. So before you jugde someone, think you fuckin idiot!" Skye said with pure anger in her voice. Then she walked to Sakura. "If I choose to be lazy, it's cause I can!" She said while kicking her having her to roll while coughing up blood. "Bitches these days man." Skye said while continuing to walk towafrds the village. While Ino and Kiba helped Sakura up, they continued off to the village, while ghiving Sakura a stern look. Little did everyone know, Sasuke had followed and saw the whole thing.

* * *

"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei.." Skye bowed again. Kakashi patted her head.

"It's alright Skye...Stop apoligizing.." He said.

"But I let my anger get the best of me. I've should've ignored her..." She said feeling alot of shame.

"No...In my opinion, I feel that she deserved it. But I'm sure you really are sorry and I forgive you." He said while giving Skye a soft facial expression. Skye smiled as well as she hugged him.

"Yay! Now if you excuse me, I have a book to read." She said while walking off. Skye had walked off to her room and picked up her urban book. Yes she reads urban books for her age, and enjoys them. To her, urban books are like rated r movies, but better. She's reading 'Child Of A Crackhead III' while listening to her Ipod touch. She has her pajamas on and is wearing a smile on her face. Then she felt another pressance and known she was not alone. "Who's there?" She asked while gripping her katakana. The person walked in with his hands raised.

"Fear not, I'm not gonna attack you." He said. Skye lowered her Katakana.

"Sasuke?" She asked now totally cconfused. He locked her room door as he crossed his arms.

"Nice pajamas." He said with a smirk. Skye blushed. She was wearing a short pajama shirt with no sleaves. She had on shorts on but with her bottom it looked like undies.

"Shut up." She said. He snickered. She rolled her eyes. "What have you come here for?" She asked. He had a bored expression on his face.

"To get to know you." He said while looking away. Skye stared at him wide-eyed. "You seem to be the only one to understand me. I followed you and saw your fight with Sakura. It's amazing how you understand my pain and not think of me as a kid who's just having a tantrum." He said this time while looking at her. She gave him a soft smile.

"How can I, when I was a kid myself no-, a baby when those things happen to me." She sat down on her bed and patted on a space for him to sit at. "Sit." She said.

"I'd rather stand." He stated. She gave him a stern look.

"Sit." She said sternly. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He mumbled as he sat on her king-sized bed. "This is a very big bed..." He said.

"I stole it." She said. He looked at her. "What? The fool wanted to charge seven-thousand, one hundered and eighty on it. I don't got all that." She said. He laughed, yes. He laughed. "You know...I find this ironic." She said softly. He stopped laughing and looked at me.

"What do you mean?" He asked. She gave him a sad smile.

"Because I've known your brother first..." His eyes widened. "Ten months ago...I've met him. Only spent about two months with him. We had fun though...but he had to leave." She said in a very hurt tone. He only looked at her.

"You were in love with him, weren't you..." He asked for some reason hoping she'd say no. She nodded.

"But I've chosen to let go. Besides, he was way too old for me." She said with a giggle. Sasuke blushed. "So, what do you wanna know?" They talked for a while and began to feel comfertable with eachother. "Hey, when's your birthday?" She asked.

"July 23rd." He said. Her eyes widened.

"Are you serious!" She asked in shock.

"Yeah, why?" He asked in confusion. She gave him a light punch in the arm.

"Because that's my birthday." She said while grinning. He stared at her wide-eyed. "So we got the same birthday... A Lioness and a King...Cool huh?" She asked with soft smile. His eyes softened as he gave a small smile.

"Yeah...cool." He said. She gave a soft smile and a light laugh.

"Your not from here huh?" He asked while making himself comfertable and laying on the bed.

"Nah...I'm from New York." She said while laying down next to him.

"New York?" He asked while turning his head towards him. She turned her head to his.

"Yeah...New York..." She said.

"What's it like?" He asked full of curiousity.

"I'll say some parts are nice. I don't like The Bronx though. Manhattan is bright, full of lights in the night. Brooklyn is quiet, but there some crazy things that happens in some parts in it. That's where I'm from...Brooklyn." She said this time turning her whole body towards him.

"You miss it." He asked. She closed her eyes.

"Yeah...I do...almost as much as I miss Drew..." She said while drifting into sleep.

"You really adore your brother huh?" He asked, but no answer was given. He took it as a sign and wrapped the blankets around her. "Goodnight..." He said while leaving through her window.

* * *

Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter

i liked it

it was awesome

mkay im don

read an review

~SkyePanda98


	4. Memories

**Itachi's P.O.V.**

I've just finished my mission and want some time away from the others. God, they're so annoying! Always causing my headaches. Then I stop because I see a light. I was curious, and decided to follow it. Then I heard a voice. I continued to follow until I saw a girl hovering over the lake. Dead animals surrounded her and when I saw her face, she was crying."Who is she..."

"_Holy water cannot help you now_  
_Thousand armies couldn't keep me out_  
_I don't want your money_  
_I don't want your crown_  
_See I've come to burn your kingdom down_

_Holy water cannot help you now_  
_See I've come to burn your kingdom down_  
_And no rivers and no lakes can put the fire out_  
_I'm gonna raise the stakes, I'm gonna smoke you out_

_Seven devils all around you!_  
_Seven devils in my house!_  
_See they were there when I woke up this morning_  
_I'll be dead before the day is done_

_Seven devils all around you_  
_Seven devils in your house_  
_See I was dead when I woke up this morning_  
_I'll be dead before the day is done_  
_Before the day is done_

_And now all your love will be exorcised_  
_And we will find your saints to be cannonized_  
_And it's an even sum_  
_It's a melody_  
_It's a final cry_  
_It's a symphony_

_Seven devils all around you_  
_Seven devils in my house_  
_See they were there when I woke up this morning_  
_I'll be dead before the day is done_

_Seven devils all around you_  
_Seven devils in your house_  
_See I was dead when I woke up this morning_  
_I'll be dead before the day is done_  
_Before the day is done_  
_Before the day is done_  
_Before the day is done_

_They can keep me out_  
_'Til I tear the walls_  
_'Til I save your heart_  
_And to take your soul_  
_For what has been done_  
_Cannot be undone_  
_In the evil's heart_  
_In the evil's soul_

That's when the animals began to rise, which completely scared the shit out of me. She brought the dead animals back to life?

_Seven devils all around you_  
_Seven devils in your house_  
_See I was dead when I woke up this morning_  
_I'll be dead before the day is done_  
_Before the day is done_" Looks like she's done singing. She's stopped floating over the lake and sat on the grass, playing with the now healthy lively animals. "I'm glad...I was able to save you..." She said. Then the animals surrounded her as she began to rest, wanting to protect their savior. I just continued to walk towards my destination.

* * *

"Yo Itachi...We've got another mission near the sand village I believe. I swear that bastard Pain loves that place." Hidan said in his usual foul-mouth manner.

"Alright, I start heading over there in like two days or so. Other than that, I sleep." I said while walking off to my room.

"Do as you please." Hidan said while walking off...I just continue to dream.

* * *

"These bastards were prepared for us!" Hidan screeched.

"There's alot...of them..." I said, almost out of breath. Hidan had then looked at me.

"You think this was that assholes plan all along?" Hidan asked outrage.

"Rather that...Or...There was a spy..." I answered becoming tired. "We'll live to fight another day...For now, we'll leave." I said as Hidan followed me as we've dissappeared. As Hidan headed back to the base, I decided to stay in this forest. I believe I was in this same forest two days ago. I lied down against a tree, breathing hard. "I knew, I should've...Just reject-...ed." I said meaning every word of it. I should've asked for Kisame to go instead of me. Why did they pair me up with that idiot anyway? Then I heard a twig snap. "Whoever dares to ambush me will die painfully." I bluffed. I knew I was in no condition to fight, but I kept my head high. The woman who seemed familiar continued to walk towards me. Is she stupid or has a deathwish? "You wish to die, woman?" I asked her.

"I'm no woman, I'm only a teen." She said. I scoffed. She's kidding, right?

"You lie." She gave me a look.

"I'm only thirteen." She spat back. I gave her a look that showed that I did not believe her. " I'm not gonna argue about my age." She said now sitting next to me. This girl confuses me. Why isn't she running away?

"What do you want?" I asked. She looked at me.

"To help you." She replied as I snorted. "I mean it." she replied.

"Why?" I asked now completely confused.

"Cause' I'm bored."She answered quickly. I was shocked like, what the hell? She began to tend my wounds. It does feel a bit better, I had to admit. I took a look at her, and she looked gorgous. I also noticed some scratches on her face, but they seem to be healing nicely. "Hey..." she called out softly.

"Nani?" I questioned softly. She looked up at me while giving a soft smile. I don't know why, but I feel comfertable around her.

"Your gonna kill me as soon as you get better right?" She asked in an amused tone. I stared at her in shock but then my eyes soften.

"No...Not yet..." I replied. She smiled. After she finished tending my wounds, she sat down next to me with her eyes closed. I stared at her for a while, then, asked her something. "What is...your name?" I asked. With her eyes still closed, she answered.

"Skye..."She said. It was quiet for a while. Then she asked me. "What is your name?"

"Itachi." I answered. She opened her eyes, but only a little.

"Oh...Itachi huh..." She closed her eyes again and grinned widely at me. "Tachi-san!" She said full of glee. I stared at her. Then a small smile appeared on my face. This girl is too much already. I looked at her and something keeps telling me that I saw her somewhere before...I did! The female singer bringing every animal back to life! How was I to come across her again? Did fate bring me to her? "I'll take my leave now." She said whiched saddened me. With all of my might I grabbed her arm. She turned around and looked at me, stunned. I gave her a pleading look.

"Don't...Leave...Stay here...By me..." I said extremely nervous. I mean I don't even know the girl yet I'm begging her to stay by my side. But to my surprise, she gave me a soft smile.

"Alright, Tachi-san..." She said sweetly. My heart nearly skipped a beat. She sat down next to me and closed her eyes, while still holding my hand.

* * *

I come by the forest again, looking for her. I don't see her anywhere, and I'm getting really impatient. Should I call out her name? No that's totally out of my character...But with her, does it matter? "Skye-san!" I winded up calling after her anyway. Out of nowhere we were face to face but she was hanging upside down from the tree.

"You called?" She said with a grin. I blushed a little as I turned my head. She got out of the tree and gave me a warm hug. "Nice to see you again, Tachi-san." I patted her head as she snuggled up against my chest. "You needed something?" She asked while smiling. I only gave a small smile.

"Too see you again..." I said while my eyes softened. I could've sworn she blushed as she turned her head away. "I wanted to thank you. most people would have runned away or try to kill me themselves." This time she looked at me and smiled.

"Your welcome. I'll help you out anytime..." She said with a cheesy grin. I swear she was just too cute. She's younger than me! What the hell am I thinking? "So, you saw me. Your gonna leave me now?" She asked while raising an eyebrow. I just looked at her and snorted. " Don't laugh at me! That's not nice." She said while giving me a light push on the chest. She cheesed at me. I turned my head.

"Whatever." I said. She just stared into my eyes. "What is it?" I asked a bit startled.

"Sha-rin...gan?" She asked while tilting her head in confusion. My eyes widened.

"You know of this?" I asked. She turned her head away.

"Yes, I do..." She said while drifting into thought. "I know _alot_ about it...I just didn't know the name." I only looked at her.

"How much do you know of it?" I asked. This time she looked at me.

"I know of the stages, the types, and the people who were actually able to master them all." She said. I grinned.

"How did you even learn of the Sharingan?" I asked while looking at her amused. She looked as if she was thinking of an answer, or is it just me?

"A book in the library fell and it seemed interesting!" She said while grinning. Something tells me she's lying though.

"Oh?" I asked not believing her explanation.

"Yes!" She said while cocking an eyebrow. I leave it alone for now, but I know she's hiding something.

* * *

I've been coming to see her for nearly a week now and I'm just fond of her company. Whenever Kisame was Kisame, or Hidan was a complete ass, I would visit her. I even take off my Akatsuki jacket most of the time when I'm around her. Turns out she's just in love with the outdoors. She loves to go out and train in the sun. While coming across her, I noticed her drenched in sweat. She was doing punching excersises, and when she noticed me, she paused and smiled. "Tachi-san!" She said while running to me. She gave me a bone-crushing hug. "Aw man I got some of my sweat on you... I know!" She said. I raised an eyebrow. Out of nowhere I'm being thrown into the lake.

"Oi!" I yelled. She just laughed while jumping in.

"Good, now where both less sweaty!" She said while laughing. I threw water at her. She stopped laughing and coughed up water. I actually laughed until the same thing happened to me. She cocked and eyebrow while grinning at me. After that, it was just war. We're both laughing while attacking eachother with water. After about a while, we layed on the grass, letting the sun dry us up. Skye laid there, with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. I only turned my head and stared at her. She looks so peaceful. She can be _extremely_ foul-mouthed when angry though, more than Hidan. I love it when she's happy though, because she's just so loving and caring. Look at her now...She's so quiet.

"Hey...What is the most important thing to you?" I asked quite suddenly. That's when she opened her eyes just a little bit.

"My little brother." She said. My eyes widened. "He's only one years old, and I'm all he has..." She said while closing her eyes again. "I hope Obaa-san is taking care of him right, or all hell will break loose." She said while grinning. I think she's asleep now. I only met her a while ago, and I already feels so close to her.

"Your a wonderful big sister..." I said softly. But to my surprise, she wasn't sleeping.

"Thank...You..." She said. I only smiled at her. She really is something.

* * *

Skye is sleeping outside again. Man she really gotta stop doing that. "Skye-san, get down from the tree." I called out sternly. She gave me a very dirty look while waking up.

"Oh, it's you Tachi-san..." She said grumply. She jumped down but fell into my arms.

"Skye-san, you really gotta get out of that habit. Your like an animal man! Falling asleep in trees..." I scolded. She only stared deep into my black eyes. Then she snuggled against my chest.

"Hold me..." She said softly. I only did as I was told. I sat down against the tree while holding her. She's so peaceful when she's sleeping. About five minutes later, it began to rain.

"Damn..." I muttered under my breath. I picked her up bridal style while looking for shelter. I managed to find a cave in the forest. I took of my Akatsuki Jacket and wrapped it around her. I continued to hold her like she asked me to. Haha, she snores. Sooner or later, I fell asleep as well.

**About a few a few hours later...**

I woke up hearing a pretty voice.

_"A tornado flew around my room before you came_  
_Excuse the mess it made, it usually doesn't rain_  
_In Southern California, much like Arizona_  
_My eyes don't shed tears, but, boy, they bawl_

_When I'm thinkin' 'bout you_  
_(Ooh, no, no, no)_  
_I've been thinkin' 'bout you_  
_(You know, know, know)_  
_I've been thinkin' 'bout you_  
_Do you think about me still?_  
_Do ya, do ya?_

_Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)_  
_'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)_

_Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)_  
_'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)_

_No, I don't like you, I just thought you were cool_  
_Enough to kick it_  
_Got a beach house I could sell you in Idaho_  
_Since you think I don't love you, I just thought you were cute_  
_That's why I kiss you_  
_Got a fighter jet, I don't get fly it, though_

_I'm lyin' down thinkin' 'bout you_  
_(Ooh, no, no, no)_  
_I've been thinkin' 'bout you_  
_(You know, know, know)_  
_I've been thinkin' 'bout you_  
_Do you think about me still?_  
_Do ya, do ya?_

_Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)_  
_'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)_

_Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)_  
_'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)_

_Yes, of course_  
_I remember, how could I forget?_  
_How you feel?_  
_And though you were my first time_  
_A new feel_  
_It won't ever get old, not in my soul_  
_Not in my spirit, keep it alive_  
_We'll go down this road_  
_'Til it turns from color to black and white_

_Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)_  
_'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)_

_Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)_  
_'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)_" It was Skye. She sat there in the cave looking at the rain. I look at myself to see she has wrapped the Akatsuki Jacket around me.

"You little idiot, aren't you cold?" I scolded while wrapping the Akatsuki Jacket around her. She only looked at me and gave me a soft smile. "So, you choose to wait until someone's sleeping so you can sing..." I teased. Her face turned beet red.

"Oh no, I wasn't really singing...I-I was just bored on my ipod..." She stated while taking it out. "See?" She said with her face still red. I only smiled at the girl.

"Yeah...Sure..." I said. She stuck her tounge at me. I grabbed it with my index finger and my thumb. She kept trying to break free. I laughed at it.

"Leh gooo!" She said getting frustrated.

"Make me." Was my answer. Oh how fun this was...

"I'nna kirr you!" She screeched. I snickered. That's when she punched me in my manhood.

"Agh!" I said while letting go of her tounge and holding myself in pain.

"Serves you right." She says while giving me an evil grin. I glared at her.

"I'mma get you-...Back ya brat!" I threatened. She gave me mischevious eyes. "Wha- what are you about to do?" I asked nervous. I know those eyes. Her and her pranks.

"Oh...Nothing." Damnit. What is she thinking? "What? Why do you always look at me like that?" She asked amused.

"Because I know your sneaky behined is thinking up some new tricks! I got my eye on you..." I said with the pain of my nuts fading. She pouted.

"Dummy..." She mumbled.

"Lil' idiot..." I said while plucking her forehead.

"Ouch!" She said while holding onto her forehead. Man I'm so out of character when I'm around her, but I don't care though. It feels right. We just sat next to eachother, listening to the rains melody.

"Skye," I called out to her suddenly.

"Nani?" She asked still facing the rain.

"Sing me a song." I said. She looked at me, then turned back to the rain and smiled.

"Alright..." She said. "It's a bit repetetive, but I love it." She started to sing.

"_I feel so close to you right now_  
_It's a force field_  
_I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal_  
_Your love pours down on me, surround me like a waterfall_  
_And there's no stopping us right now_  
_I feel so close to you right now_" She sung. I see why she likes it. It makes sense.

"Hey...Let's make that our song..." I said. Her eyes widened. "Everytime you sing that song...I know I'll hear you." I said while my eyes softened. She soften up as well.

"Yes...our song." She said as if it were a sigh. I did something I've never thought I'd do. I grabbed her her and pulled her towards me. Her back against my chest with her warmth surrounding me. "T-Tachi-san?" She asked in a squeeky voice.

"Let's...Let's just stay like this..." I said with my arms wrapped around her. Both her hands landed on my arms.

"Okay..." She said, and we continued to watch the rain, falling asleep in the process.

* * *

"You've been leaving for the past month Itachi...What are you doing during your time?" Kisame asked me.

"I'm doing me." I said not really giving an answer. Kisame growled whiched actually amused me.

"Anyway, we're leaving in two weeks, so I suggest you finish up what ever your doing or..." Kisame paused, then grinned. "_Who_, your doing..." He said while walking off. This time I growled. But then I thought about it. I forgot all about that mission...We're leaving in two weeks huh? Will I ever see you again Skye? I gotta find her, and spend as much time with her as possible. I'm looking all over the forest and can't find her anywhere.

"Tachi-san." She said with a wave. There she is! I ran to her, panting. She got worried. "Tachi-san...What's wrong?" She asked. I looked at her. No, not yet...

"Nothing, I really just wanted to see you." I said. She only grinned mishieviously. "W-what is it.?"

_SNAP!_

Was all I can hear. Skye showed me her ipod. "Tadaaa! Now all I gotta do is give you a picture..." She said and I don't know how she did it but she got me a picture. "There. Now I can be with you at all times." She said while smiling. I held the picture to my face. If only you knew.

"Skye-san..." I said while still holding onto the picture. She looked at me. "Let's spend two whole weeks together, alright? Just you and me." I sad this time while looking at her. Her eyes widened as a big smile grew on her face.

"Yes!" She cheered. I want to make this as memerable as possible. I hope, we do see eachother again after this...

* * *

Last day...I gotta tell her, but I don't want to. She's sleeping so peacefully with a smile on her face. She had threw a worm at somebody and that person threw a huge fit. She came home laughing her ass off. I asked her, 'why did you do that' and she looked at me with a stoic face and said 'cuz' I was bored'. This time we both were laughing, now here she is, sleeping like an innocent. She woke up. "Morning Tachi-san." She said in a yawn. I smiled.

"Morning Skye-san..." I said softly. I stared at her for a while. Then I said,"Skye-san, I'm leaving."

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Itachi had that same dream he have had in a while. Everytime he had that dream, he became happy, then sad. '_How come she was smiling when I said that?_' He thought. He remembered how she just held him tight and said, '_I know we'll see eachother again...And I will continue to sing...Our song..._'. Itachi smiled. '_I'll always love your voice_' He thought, then he went back to sleep.

* * *

how was it?

?

I dont know

i liked it

anyways

r&r

bye now

~SkyePanda98


	5. Gotta Feeling

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Skye, I really want you to meet my cousin Neji." Hinata said while running to her.

"Hey Hinata. What's this about?" Skye asked. Hinata smiled.

"Well I want him to meet you. I want him to see why I'm so comfortable around you." Hinata said while grinning. Skye made a face, then grinned.

" Aiight. No need to beg." Skye followed Hinata while holding her hand. I swear the two were like sisters. Always by one another and always protective of one another.

"Neji!" Hinata called out. He turned arounnd to see that she was with somebody. He thought the girl she was with was a little older than her.

"Hey Hinata. Who is this?" He asked while studying the girl. The girl took out a hand.

"You must be Neji. Nice to meet you, I'm Skye." She said. Neji accepted her hand and shook it firmly.

"Likewise." He said.

"I swear ya'll don't look like cousins, more like siblings instead." Skye chuckled. Neji smiled.

"We used to get that alot." He said with a grin. Hinata felt left out and step between the two.

"Anyway, I'm glad you two met eachother. Now I'mma have her all to myself." Hinata said while pulling Skye into a protective hug.

"Chill Hinata! Damn, you wanted us to speak and now we're speaking. What happened all of the sudden?" Skye asked amused. Hinata pouted.

"So your like a big sister to her?" Neji asked Skye. Skye only stared at him.

"I'm more like little sister. She is three years older than me." She said. Neji's eyes widened.

"Your kidding right?" He asked.

"No sir." Skye cheesed. Hinata started dragging her away. "I guess I'mma have to talk to you later. See ya Neji-san!" Skye said while waving and being dragged away. He only waved back. What they didn't know was, Neji was looking at her chakra and saw that it was being hidden. '_That girl seems a bit suspicious. How is it that I can't see her chakra, and other than that, why is she hiding it?_' He thought. He didn't sense evil off her either, but chose to keep an eye on her.

* * *

Later on in the afternoon. Skye was wandering around, until she saw Shino. He look like he was ding something, and Skye was curious.

"Shino-san." Skye called out to him. Shino was startled, and hid the things behined his back. Skye took little notice of it.

"Oh...Hey." He said as calmly as he could. Skye looked behined his back.

"Whatchu doin?" She asked curiously.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." He said. But the poor dude forgot how fast she was, because she was already behined his back, holding onto one of the jars he had.

"Hmmmmm a chrysobothris?" Skye said with Shino turning around wondering how the _hell_ did she do that.

"Y-you know about it?" He asked.

"Yeah, only a little though. I know it's one of the rarest of that is related to beetles. If your wondering how I know is that I used to be outdoors alot and when things crawl on me, I got to know what it is." She said jokingly. He actually snickered to that.

"Wow. I never knew you'd be interested." Shino said. Skye looked at him.

"Anything extremely rare is interesting to me." She said with a smile. A light blushed appeared on his face. "What is your favorite insect?" Skye asked him suddenly while butting the jar down.

"I really don't know." He answered. " You?" Skye thought.

"Dragonflies and fireflies." She said. Then she looked at him with an embarrased expression. "Girly right? I despise being girly, yet I can be sometimes."

"Nah it's not girly." Shino said. "It suits you." He said. Skye only smiled.

"Thanks." She said while giving him a light pat on the back. He shivered a little to this. "See ya!" She said while putting one hand in her pocket and waving with the other. He waved back. He stared at her for a second, then continued what he was doing.

* * *

"My love, please don't walk away!" Rock-Lee begged. Sakura fumed.

"Get away from me you ugly freak!" She said while turning to walk away. Skye did not like the sight of this.

"Wow. And you say that I'm a living shame." Skye said with a huge grin on her face and crossed arms. They both turned to her.

"Stay out of this!" Sakura demanded. Skye ignored her and walked over to Rock-Lee.

"Your not ugly, nor a freak. Your unique, and what that girl says shouldn't matter." Skye said while lifting Rock-Lee up.

"What I say should matter!" Sakura screeched.

"Stay out of this." Skye said, mimmicking Sakura, which only made her more upset. Rock-Lee smiled.

"Thanks. I feel a little better." Rock-Lee said to Skye. Skye grinned that famous grin she always did.

"Your welcs!" She said. Skye continue to wander until she heard Ten-Ten running towards Lee.

"Ughh, you and your crushes man. Get over here you!" She said while gripping him by the collar and dragging him towards his direction. Skye snickered. As she continued walking, she saw Sakura in her face.

"Why did you say those things about Sasuke?" Sakura suddenly asked demanding. Skye had a disappointed face. She sighed.

"The reason why is because I feel his pain. I don't feel that anyone should interfere in his revenge seeking, more like encourage him and wish him the best. I gave him the advice he needed because I don't want him to just kill someone and they're not the one who's really reponsible. I want him to do what I did, look into it first. And the reason why I said those things because I felt it was the truth. Take a look right now, your still on about the topic! Just forget about it, because I know you feel I don't know what I'm talking about." Skye said while pushing past Sakura and walking away, leaving a stunned Sakura standing there.

* * *

Neji just wandered. He didn't want to be near his team with their bickering. He needed to take a breather. He came across a forest and there he saw her, sitting on a log gazing at the stars. From the looks of it, it looked as if she was singing.

"_A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes_  
_I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind_

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_  
_You left me in the dark_  
_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_  
_In the shadow of your heart_

_And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat_  
_I tried to find the sound_  
_But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness,_  
_So darkness I became_

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_  
_You left me in the dark_  
_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_  
_In the shadow of your heart_

_I took the stars from my eyes, and then I made a map_  
_And knew that somehow I could find my way back_  
_Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too_  
_So I stayed in the darkness with you_

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_  
_You left me in the dark_  
_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_  
_In the shadow of your heart_

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_  
_You left me in the dark_  
_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_  
_In the shadow of your heart_" She sounded beautiful to him. What had startled him was that she turned his way, wide-eyed. "Hey...What are you doing here?" She asked a bit embarrased.

"Oh, just left for fresh air...Nothing more." He said. She smiled at him. She looked at the stars.

"Stars are beautiful, don't you think?" She asked, whiched confused Neji. "Back in New York, where I lived, you can only get the privilage of seeing one or two stars. Here, they're just everywhere...And I love it." She said while smiling softly. Neji gave a small smile while sitting next to her.

"Well, if you put it that way...Yeah, they do..." He said. She gave him a cheesy grin.

"Yeah." She said while looking back at the stars.

"Hey, w-" He couldn't even finish because her head had landed on his shoulder. "W-what are you doing.?" He asked but to hear some light snores. '_Oh, so she's asleep_' he thought. He just wrapped one arm around her to keep her warm. '_I wonder if I could look into it now that she's asleep_' he thought while using his Byakugan. Again, he failed to see it. '_How is it that she is able to block people from seeing it?_' He thought a bit annoyed. But then again, why should he care? '_Maybe I should just forget about it...For now..._' He thought. She began to whine in her sleep. '_She's uncomfortable?_' He thought a bit worried. '_Maybe I should take her to my place so she could sleep comfortably_...' He thought again while picking her up bridal style and taking her home.

Whe he was by his door, he saw Hinata there waiting for him. "Hello cou-..." She noticed Skye. "-sinnnn..." Neji turned red.

"We were just talking alright? She fell asleep and I wouldn't be surprised, because it's almost twleve." He said as calmly as he could with his face still blushing.

"Oh, well I wanted to talk to you about something..." Hinata said. Neji nodded."Do you approve of Skye?" She asked.

"I think she's suspicious." He stated bluntly. Hinata lowered her head.

"I know it seems as if she's hiding something, but I don't think it's bad. When I'm around her, I'm not that shy, annoying nice girl...I'm more like normal. I'm actually able to talk to her. Just give her a chance, and stop being so suspicious of her." Hinata said while smiling. Neji returned a smile, then entered his home. "Oh and don't get her angry. She can be a bit...F-foul alright?" She warned. Neji only raised an eyebrow and continued his destination.

* * *

She's waking up in a unfamiliar bed. When her eyes wandered, it landed on the sleeping dude on the chair. "N-Neji?" Skye asked now completely confused. His eyes fluttered open and landed on the very confused teen.

"Oh, your...awake now." He said with a small smile. Skye was still confused, but returned a small back.

"Is this...Your place?" Skye asked with a tilted head. Neji nodded.

"You fell asleep on me yesterday, and being that I don't know where you live, I took you here." Neji stated.

"Oh my god...I- I'm sorry..." Skye said feeling really bad. Neji's head shot up.

"No! No need to apoligize. As long as your comfortable, I'm happy." He said. Skye grinned.

"Thanks! Well you said you wanted me to be comfortable..." She said and he nodded.. "Well then, I'm going back to sleep." She said while wrapping herself back in the covers. "I know you must've been uncomfortable looking after me in that chair. Why don't you lie in with me?" She asked in a yawn. A light blush appeared on his cheeks.

"N-n-no it's fine..."

"Neji-san...Get in the damn bed." She said while grapping hold of him and pulling him into the bed. He was about to argue until he heard light snores. So he just decided to sleep as well.

* * *

Neji woke up feeling something warm on top of him. It was Skye, hugging him like he was her giant teddy-bear Scavenger. He felt uncomfortable at first, but then began to like it. '_Wait, what am I thinking?_' He thought while turning red. "Scavenger..." Skye began to mumble in her sleep. Neji looked at her. She began cuddling with Neji's chest. "Scavenger...So fluffy..." She said while smiling. Neji was holding back a laugh. "Don't worry...Momma...I'll take care of him...For you..." A tear fell from one of Skye's eyes. Neji's eyes widened. '_Why does she cry in her sleep? Maybe she's not that suspicious after all...Maybe she's one with a sad past..._' He thought while patting her head. He got up from the bed and went left through the door. Skye continued to dream.

* * *

"Cry Baby!" A boy said while kicking her.

"Stupid looser!" A girl said while spitting at her. "Your acting like a wuss. I bet they deserved to die!" The girl said while throwing a book at her.

"Acting like she's so lonely..." Another girl said. " I bet she wanted them dead." She said while throwing another book at her.

"S-s-stop...P-please..." The poor little girl drenched in blood plead.

"Nuh-uh. You deserve all this!" Another boy said while punching her. "You always happy...You acting like a princess!"He said this time while slamming his bookbag on her skull. The girl suddenly became quiet. The kids took it as a sign that she was dead. There were like thirty kids surrounding the 'dead' girl. But then, which scared them all, a crooked grin had grew on the 'dead' girls face.

"You all...are gonna die..." She said as bloody tears fell from her face. "I...Promised...Myself that I...Wouldn't kill again...But now...I'm gonna kill all of you..." She said, with that same grin not leaving her face.

"Just die already!" A boy about the age of twelve said while running towards her. '_Kill them all..._' a voice in her head said. It repeated, '_Kill them all..._'. Out of nowhere, a light surrounded her. The kids looked at her a bit frightened, but all charged at her. The light suddely became shredded lines and grew, slicing all of the kid charging towards her. Guts flew, heads cried, legs broken. It literally rained blood, with a little girl wearing a sadistic grin and a tear-stained face...

* * *

Skye woke up, wondering why that dream suddenly came, or why she had a dream at all. Skye rarely has dreams, so basically it surprised her, because she thought it was real. One arm lying on her forehead, and other on her stomach. She finally noticed the new clothing she was wearing. Male-pajamas...Cool. It looked really big on her, even though she was a bit chubby. Not only that, she noticed that he was gone. Skye looked out the mirror, to see that the sun was setting. '_What am I?_' She thought while gazing out the window. Then, a cold smile crept upon her face. '_I know what I am...And I'm sort of proud to be..._' The door had suddenly opened. There showed a surprised Hinata staring her down.

"Your, your still here?" She asked a bit amused.

"Yeah. I went to sleep again...I guess your cousin left." Skye said, then turned facing the now midnight-blue sky. Hinata sat on the bed. "He knows your here?"

"No, but he also doesn't know that I know there be an extra key under his mat..." Hinata said with a grin. Skye snickered a bit.

"Naughty Hinata-chan." Skye said while sticking out her tounge. Hinata stick out hers in return.

"So tell me...You guys did anything?" Hinata asked slyly. Skye picked up a pillow and threw it at her.

"Geez Hinata. For a shy girl you sure can be a fuggin' pervart!" Skye said while blushing and putting emphasis on 'pervert'.

"Whatever..." Hinata said while cheesing. "Just treat him right okay?"

"We didn't do anything!" Skye said this time turning redder. What the girls didn't know was that there a was blushing figure standing out side the room door that heard everything. He just chose to ignore it. He walked in casually.

"Oh, your up Skye?" He asked. The two girls a bit startled quickly faced him. It amused him, but didn't show.

"Oh, welcome back Neji-san." Skye said.

"I'mma go..." Hinata said with a sly smile and taking her leave.

"Damn pervert." Skye mummbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Neji asked confused.

"N-nothing, I just yawned." Skye lied. Neji only looked at her, then contiued putting his things away. "I guess I'll take my leave as well." Skye said, preparing to get her stuff.

"It's getting late, you can stay here another night if you want." He offered.

"Wow, you sure do love strangers staying at your place..." Skye mused. Neji turned red.

"W-well you see...You being Hinata's friend and all...And uh-"

"I was just kidding." Skye said with a grin. His face grew darker. "I really don't want to be in your way. Besides, you've helped me out enough." Skye said this time while walking over to him and patting his shoulder. His eyes softened.

"No, I insist. Besides, we can get another chance to know eachother. Last time, Hinata gotten a little jealous." He said the last part amused. Skye chuckled a bit to that last statement.

"True...I guess I could stay another night...Let's get to know eachother, Neji-san." Skye said with a soft smile. A light blush appeared on his face.

"Sure." He said, and they sat down and began to chat.

* * *

They chatted for hours, it was now twelve in the morning. They spoke of lots of things. Where they were from, birthdays, favorite foods, favorite color, and favorite places. "I really want to go to Paris." Skye said.

"Paris?" Neji asked. Skye nodded with a huge grin on her face.

"I would love to honeymoon there." She said while going into a dreamstate. Neji's face turned completely red.

"H-honeymoon?" He asked in complete confusion. She snapped out of it and turned to him.

"YEAH! Big Sean and I are gonna honeymoon there after we marry in London." Skye said with a serious face. Neji stared at her for a while, then burst into fits of laughter which is really rare of him. Skye's face was as red as a tomato. "D-d-don't laugh." She stuttered turning redder.

"B-b-bu...BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" He howled while falling onto the floor.

"I-I mean it." She said completely embarrassed. He just continued to laugh. Thats when Skye pounced on him. "Shut it!" She growled. He only looked at her and continued laughing. As she grew angrier, his laugh faded.

"Your really in love with him aren't you?" He asked with a smile on his face. Skye looked at him wide-eyed. Then she calmed down a bit.

"I'm just a fan though..." She said while sitting on top of him. Neji sat up.

"A crazed fan." He said with his eyes closed and a grin on his face. Skye softly slapped him in the face.

"Not that crazy..." She said with a soft smile. He had returned one, then they noticed the position they were in and completely jumped away from eachother. It was quiet for a while and they were both flushed. Then, Skye noticed fireworks. "Hey..." She said. "Look..." She said while pointing towards the window. Neji looked and remembered.

"Oh, thats for a warrior that was supposed to come by. They wanted to give him a warm welcome for some reason. I mean there's ninja's like us who be sacrificing our lives but do we get a parade? Noooooo." Neji said with a tick mark appearing on his head. Skye noticed his annoyance and scooted closer to him.

"It's alright Neji." She said while patting his back. "I'm sure sooner or later we'll get a parade. It might be big with a whole bunch of flashing lights and damn, maybe even elephants and junk." Neji snorted. "What? You don't like elephants?"

"No, it's the fact that you _said_ elephants." He said. She stuck her tounge at him. "You wanna go down to see it?" Skye asked him.

"No..." He scooted closer and wrapped an arm around her. "We could just watch the fireworks from up here..." He said. She just scooted a bit closer and watched outside the window.

"That firework look like an elephant." She said.

"It does not." He said while turning to look at her. She looked at him as well.

"To a drunk person it would." She stated.

"I wonder..." He mused.

"No, I'm not a drunk, I'm retarded." She said seriously.

"Pfft..." He was about to laugh until,

"don't even think about it..." She said while gritting her teeth. He only snickered and continued to look outside. He got up to turn off the lights as he sat down and wrapped an arm around her again. "Why did you turn off the lights?"

"To see it better." He answer, with his eyes never leaving the window.

"Oh..." She said. Sooner or later, they fell asleep in that position, with the fireworks still booming.

* * *

Neji woke up seeing that Skye was gone. He looked on the bed and saw a note that said 'thanks for everthing...enjoyed watching the fireworks with you!'. He smiled at the note as he sat on the bed. He felt sad though...Was it because she was gone?

**With Skye...**

Skye plopped down on her bed. "Had fun with Neji?" A voice asked. Skye jumped up and looked around. There she saw Sasuke, standing there leaning his back against the wall with crossed arms.

"W-w-what the hell are you doing here?" She asked in pure shock. He gave her an annoyed look.

"I believe I asked a question first..." He stated with a voice full of sarcasm. Skye rolled her eyes.

"As a matter of fact yes I did. Wait, how did you even know I was there?" She asked really curiously.

"Well, I saw you weren't here two days ago and I left. Then I was wandering around and saw from the window, you and Neji all cuddled up." He said with a hint of disgust. Skye blushed a bit.

"You say it as if you were jealous!" She spat at him while crossing her arms. His eyes widened as it got quiet for a well. Skye took it as a sign as her eyes widened as well and uncrossed her arms. Then he looked away from her with his face a bit red.

"I...I wasn't jealous..." His said in a low tone. Skye's eyes soften up a bit.

"We didn't...Do anything...Just were watching the fireworks and fell asleep..." She said while turning away with a red face as well. It was quiet again, and Skye decided to speak. "So, why were you looking for me?" He looked at her, then grinned.

"I was bored." Skye actually smile to that.

"Bored huh? Should've done what I've done two days ago." She said.

"What?" He asked.

"Exploring!" She said while cheesing. He actually smiled at her. Then he walked over and lied on her bed. She glared at him. "Comfortable?" She asked while gritting her teeth.

"Very." He said while grinning. Skye only nudged him with her foot and took her towel into the bathroom. He lifted only his head up. "Where're you going?"

"Shower." She said while closing the door. He only layed his head back down and drifted into sleep. Well with Skye, she was stripping from her clothes. She first turned the hot, then the cold, and hopped right into the shower. She remembered watching the fireworks with Neji. "That was fun." She said while smiling softly. After that. she just continued to wash up. " I can't believe my dumb ass didn't shower for two days." She said with a tick mark appearing on her head. After thirty minutes, she hopped out and dried off. She stopped for a second. '_Why do I have a bad feeling all of the sudden?_' She thought to herself. She just shrugged it off and putted her usual clothes on.

* * *

Itachi stopped what he was doing all of the sudden. '_What is this bad feeling I'm getting?_' He asked himself. That's when Hidan came in. "Yo, Itachi!"

"What is it?" Itachi asked, not really wanting to hear what he's got to say.

"We have a new mission. Raid the Hidden Leaf village." Hidan said while rolling his purple eyes. Itachi looked interested.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. That motherfucker said that there's a newbie there and that we should 'introduce' ourselves." Itachi actually snorted to that.

"You think it's a guy?" Itachi asked.

"I think so. I mean he must be really strong to catch Pain's interest." Hidan said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"You don't have to be a male to be the strongest." Itachi said annoyed. Hidan gave him the 'shut up' face.

"Well, if it's a chick?" Hidan asked.

"I don't know? So what?"Itachi asked not really caring.

"Well if she's hot, I might bang her..." Hidan said while grinning. Itachi just gave him the 'W.T.F.' look.

"Yeah...Smart...Bang the enemy..." He said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Hidan screeched. That's when Kakuzu, Kisame, Tobi and Zetsu walked in.

"You guys ready?" Black asked.

"Yeah cuz' Zetsu keep complaining." White said.

"Shut up Zetsu!" Black said.

"No you shut up Zestu!" White said. That's when Kakuzu cutted in.

"You do know that you both sound, _completely_ retarded right?" He said.

"Man, what would I give to be in a seperate body..." Black said. White gasped.

"That's mean!" He cried.

"Why can't we all just get along?" Tobi cried.

"Come on, let's just all go! Your all giving me headaches." Itachi said while walking off with a tick mark on his head.

"I didn't do nothing..." Kisame joked. Itachi picked something up from the table and threw it at him without even looking in his direction. It hit him straight on the head.

* * *

"They're heading this way. Round some ninja's up." A man told Kakashi.

"Alright." Was all he said as he headed towards the acadamy. He saw a whole bunch of them. "Yo!" They all faced his direction. "If you guys here your names, follow me." Every stood up straight. "Neji, Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru, Naruto, Choji, Kiba, and Skye."

"Why I gotta be called last? It's cuz I'm black right? Still gotta sit in the back of the bus..."She said fake angry. Kakashi shaked his head while laughing at her ignorance. The names that were called followed Kakashi out of the acadamy.

"So why I was called?" Shikamaru asked, not really in the mood to do anything.

"Because I chose you guys for a special mission." Kakashi said in that usually annoying chipper voice. Shikamaru grunted.

"How special?" Sakura asked.

"Well, The Akatsuki are coming to raid the village." Kakashi said while scrating his head. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Ugh! What do they want?" Shikamaru complained. Skye snickered to it.

"Are they strong?" Skye asked, hoping for a 'yes'.

"Yeah, that annoying kind of strong." Kakashi answered.

"I like them already." Skye mused. Shikamaru gave her a noogie while Naruto and Choji jumped in. "Ow! Ow! Okay! Damn I'm sorry!" They got off of her. Skye put her bandanna on top of her head but secured with the symbol facing the front but somewhat to the left. She covered her right eye with her now fixed bang as she fixed her low pom-poms. "Idiots" She mumnbled under her breath as they snickered. She glared at them with her crimson-brown eyes and they immediatly shutted up. Suddenly, Kakashi stopped walking.

"All we have to do, is wait..."He said.

"Shut the hell up Kakuzu!"

"Or maybe not..." Kakashi said with a sweat dropping. Out of nowhere, Skye's eyes began to sparkle as she glanced at Hidan.

"Oh my God!" In half of a second, she was in his face. "Purple eyes!" She said while crying tears of joy. Hidan got confused to why his enemy was touching his face. Then she looked down. "Wait a minute...That trench coat..." In another half of second, she was by Kakashi. "They're the enemy...Right?" Skye asked with pleading eyes. Kakashi took notice of it and was quite confused. He only nodded. She turned around and looked around. Then suddenly, their eyes met.

"Wait, why do I feel as if I've seened her before?" Hidan asked. He looked at the now present Itachi, who stared at her with hurt eyes. Now they both know that bad feeling in their stomachs. Then, she gave a sad smile.

"So...This is how we meet again...Tachi-san..." Skye said with hurt in her eyes. Everyone in her group looked at her with widened eyes. That's when Hidans fingers snapped.

"Oh yeah! Your that chick from the picture Itachi has!" He said, pleased that he had remembered. Tobi's head snapped towards hers.

"Nuh-uh! She was shorter!" He argued. Skye looked at him with the 'are you stupid' look.

"Well!" Skye said while taking her Katakana out. She tried to put a happy face on, though her team could see that she was hurt, and felt bad for her. Even Sakura showed a bit of sympathy. "Let's get to know eachother, okay?" She said while twirling her Katakana around.

"You sure Skye?" Hinata asked while grabbing onto her hand. Skye squeezed it.

"I'm sure." She said while grinning. To tell you the truth, she was dead inside. She was really hurt that she actually had to fight the man she fell in love with. "Damnit you guys! Stop fuckin worrying and let's fight! You said that they were powerful so I want to see for myself. My hands is itching to punch somebody!" She exclaimed. They just gave her worried smiles and continued on with their mission.

"So your the newbie huh? Fiesty, I like that." Hidan said while licking his lips. Itachi glared at him.

"Really? I'm flattered Murasaki-san!" Skye said with a grin. Hidan flared.

"Don't call me that!" He screeched.

"Your eyes are _purple_ right? 'Murasaki' does mean 'purple'." Skye mused. Some of her teammates snickered.

"My names Hidan damnit!" He fumed.

_"_My names Skye, Murasaki-san!" Skye waved. This time, everyone on her team was snickering, even Sakura. Tobi had coughed so he could surpress a laugh. Itachi just stood there, hurt that he had to fight her.

"Hidan! Say Hidan!" Hidan yelled. Skye gave him cute confused eyes.

"Hi-dan?" His face flushed. "No, I like Murasaki more. Murasaki is my favorite color. You should feel honored. That means I like you Murasaki-san," This time her whole group laughed.

How will this fight turn out?

* * *

**Extra: 3Years Ago...**

While she was young, she always love to explore. She even ran into an old man, who was a sword maker. He was a nice but mostly stupid man. "Here's your Katakana." He said while handing it to her.

"Don't you mean Katana?" She asked.

"Well Katakana sounds better!" He whined.

"How about I name my Katana 'Katakana'?" She suggested.

"But that's confusing..." He said sounding retarded.

"Katakana it is..." She said with a tick mark appearing on her head...

* * *

DONE

sad

happy

watevr

hope you like

r&r

~SkyePanda98


	6. The Fight, And The Promise

**Previously...**

"So your the newbie huh? Fiesty, I like that." Hidan said while licking his lips. Itachi glared at him.

"Really? I'm flattered Murasaki-san!" Skye said with a grin. Hidan flared.

"Don't call me that!" He screeched.

"Your eyes are _purple_ right? 'Murasaki' does mean 'purple'." Skye mused. Some of her teammates snickered.

"My names Hidan damnit!" He fumed.

_"_My names Skye, Murasaki-san!" Skye waved. This time, everyone on her team was snickering, even Sakura. Tobi had coughed so he could surpress a laugh. Itachi just stood there, hurt that he had to fight her.

"Hidan! Say Hidan!" Hidan yelled. Skye gave him cute confused eyes.

"Hi-dan?" His face flushed. "No, I like Murasaki more. Murasaki is my favorite color. You should feel honored. That means I like you Murasaki-san," This time her whole group laughed.

**Now...**

"Shut up damnit!" Hidan screeched.

"You shut the fuck up, _Murasaki_-san..." Skye said. The other Akatsuki members eyes widened to her language but to Itachi, it was no surprise.

"Skye watch out for him. He's one of the biggest problems to us." Shikamaru told her. Skye's eyebrows widened.

"Why is that?" She asked. She smelled him, and he had respectable power. But it still wasn't at her level.

"He's immortal." He stated. Skye's as widened of course. Then to _everyone's_ surprise, a grin grew on her face.

"Are you serious? Ha! I've actually killed at least three of them in my lifetime!" Everyone's eyes widened to that statement.

"W-what? How?" Kakashi asked totally interested. A demonic grin grew on Skye's face.

"Easy, by taking their souls." Skye said with her eyes black. "Should I demonstrate? But that wouldn't be fun...Killing you instantly. Oh, but watching your body rip apart while doing so will! All your blood splattering on my face. Shit, maybe even your brains!" Skye said while laughing. Everyone jumped back. "I'll spare you for now, and enjoy you getting your head chopped off without dying..." Skye mused.

"That only happened once!" Hidan yelled. Skye's widened as she bursted into laughter.

"You mean that actually happened? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She said while falling onto the the fall dying of laughter. Hidan's cheeks turned red as his anger grew.

"I'mma fucking kill you!" He yelled as he charge towards her. Her team was gonna jump in until she gave them the hand signalling them to stop. She walked right into the middle of the groups waiting for his attack. Then, Hidan stabbed her right in the chest, but to everyone's surprise, she gave him a bored look. Hidan's eyes widened.

"Wow, how stupid of me! I forgot to mention to you Murasaki-san. It's _really_ hard for me to die as well, only that I'm not immortal, but something different." Skye said while drawing out her Katakana.

"What?" He asked. Skye grinned again.

"That's a surprise your gonna have to find out!" She said while slicing his head cleanly off. Everyone stared at the girl. As his body fell onto the ground while removing the weapon from her chest, Skye walked towards the head. She picked it up. "What? No smart remark?" Hidan growled. "Wow, your pretty cute close up Murasaki-san!" She cheered.

"Bitch! My name is Hidan! Hi-DAN!" He finally said. Skye glared at him.

"You better watch it Murasaki-san, I take being called a 'bitch' a fighting word. Most of the, nah I'm lying. _All_ of the people that has ever called me a bitch died painfully." She said while walking towards his body and placing his head on his neck. "Now, let's try again." She said while punching him in the gut and kicking him ten feet in the air. As he flew, she turned to her team. "Am I gonna be the only one fighting, or all ya'll gonna stop standing there like a bunch of damn fools and get a move on?" She yelled at them, making them jump. They jsut ran towards their other enemies and began to fight.

"Wow..." Black said, staring at the girl in awe.

"If she's not immortal, then what is she?" White asked.

"I don't know! Why your asking me?" Black complained.

"Shut up! I don't know why I asked!" White shouted. Skye walked over towards the figure lying down on his back.

"Get up, _Hidan_." Skye said in a cold voice. He stood up with his eyes widened to the fact that she's said his name. "If you want the privilage of me calling you by your name, prove to me that your not a waste of my time. That your actually someone with skills." Hidan grinned.

"I feel that I'mma get that privilage soon." He stated in a cocky tone.

"Don't get too cocky Hidan. I don't even know if your that skilled." She stated in a bored tone.

"I'm skilled in _many _things." He stated flirtatiously. Skye raised an eyebrow to his tone of voice.

"Oh really?" She asked. He gave her a cocky grin. In a half of second she was behined him and bonked him on the head.

"Fuckin pervert..." She hissed. He turned around to see that she was gone again. "I'm right here." She said while poking his back which scared the shit out of him.

"Wha- whe- how?" He asked from turning around both front and back. Skye lept into the air.

"You should really pay attention!" She said while punching him in the face. He stumbled back holding his bruised cheek and grinned.

"You know, watching you bleed will be a real turn on." He said while taking out his three-bladed scythe.

"Ditto." She said while holding her Katakana to her side. As he charge towards her she leapt through the air and charge down, with their weapons clashing. The weapons to continue to clash. With Tobi and Shikamaru, Choji, Tobi had used his 'Hiding-Like-A-Mole' technique which was driving the two mad.

"Where the hell did he go?" Choji schreeched.

"I don't know! Why're your asking me? I don't even want to be here right now!" Shikamaru yelled.

"You see? That kind of attitude is what made him get away in the first place!" Choji spat.

"Don't try to put the blame on me you bastard!" Shikamaru spat back.

"If the both of you don't shut the hell up and find him I'mma rip both ya balls off and shove them down your throats!" Skye yelled while slashing Hidan across his chest. They shutted up immediatly and glared daggers at eachother. "Dumb motha fuckas..." She mumbled to herself, though Hidan still heard it.

"I'm getting sick of this!" Hidan yelled as he slit Skye neck. Skye's eyes widened as blood circled around her breast and stained nearly everything she had on. "Got ya now did I?" He asked with a cocky grin. But to his surprise, Skye gave him a soft smile.

"You've earned my respect, Hidan-san." Skye said while stabbing him in the gut. It seems as if the more injuries she get, the faster she is. For some reason, he felt happy hearing that, besides the point of her being the enemy. They clash a bit until they both sliced eachother. They jump ten feet away from eachother. Some of their clothing fell to the ground. Hidans right arm and some of his chest and abs were showing from the now destroyed trenchcoat. Skye on the other hand well, you can see her bra. Her fishnet long-sleaved shirt was scattered about and her halter purlpe top was cut in half so yeah...Her top was exposed and she was annoyed by it. She thought that she was going _too _easy on him, and should bump her strength a bit higher.

"Well, well. Look at the kid whos gone through major puberty..." He mused.

"Shut up!" She spat, with her face turning a shade of red. He laughed at her embarrassment and that made Skye wanna kill him, but she held back because where's the fun in that? At least have fun messing with them a bit, then let them die in pain. I mean, it's hilarious that way because, they threaten you, and you kick their ass. Badaa-bing, Badaa=bang.

"Sweet! I got some scratches on you ya chubby whore." He spat back.

"Shut the fuck up MuRAsaKI-saN!" Skye said which made him bubble up in anger.

"Bitch! Don't call me that-" He didn;t get to finish as Skye's sword clashed with his scythe. They were shooting death glares at eachother while working on chopping eachother to bits. Out of nowhere, Skye put away her weapon and kicked Hidan a few feet in the air. He gains enough strength to stand and punched her in the jaw. It's like they're boxing, except with kicking and jumping. Skye decided to use a jutsu.

"Karasu Tsume Jutsu! (_Crow Claw Jutsu_)" Out of nowhere, her skin becomes like metal and a bit crow-like with still five fingers. She started slashing at him and got saw that she's gave him numerous of scratches. Proud of her work, a sinful grin appeared on her face. She continued slashing him, with him barely missing it.

"Damnit! Your so fast all of the sudden!" He complained. Then he noticed her drenched in _his_ blood, and to his sick mind, was a real turn on. She stopped and glared at him.

"What?"She asked, wondering why the older male gave her a look.

"Nothing, just noticing how sexy you look drenched in blood. Would look better in yours though!" He said while using his scythe to slice her across the stomach as more blood gushed on her legs.

"Wow...I really am going too easy on you. But this is fun!" She said. Then, she licked her blood-stained lips. "All the gore and sweat...Making me very bloodthirsty!" She said while slicing him with her claws. He continues to grin that sick grin while being cut up.

"This is the best fight I've had yet..." He said while moaning in pleasure. Skye laughed.

"Your a compete Mazo(_Masochist_), you know that right?" She said while grinning.

"Don't judge me." He said while getting ready to perform his curse. He jumped back a few feet as Skye stop to catch her breath. " Nori Jutsu (_Curse Jutsu_)!" He said while turning black and white as hif he were a skeleton. All of the sudden, Skye felt funny. Usually, his victims didn't really take notice so it surprised him.

"W-why do I feel, your pain?" She asked while slowly touching her chest. He grinned as he stabbed his leg. "Gah! You sick bastard!" Skye said while holding onto her lag.

"What? You don't like my curse?" He asked while stabbing his arm. She winced a bit.

"Are you kidding?" She asked with a familiar shade of red on her eyes. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her in shock. "I love it." She said while stabbing herself in the stomach. Hidan held himself as Itachis eyes continued to widen.

"Sh-Sharingan?" Hidan asked while coughing up blood.

"Yup. Born with these babies. Been a while since I've used them though." She said with her eyes returning to sepia. He laughed a little.

"You- your something else...You know that? Someone worth my time... I like you..." He said while standing up and with his skin returning to normal color. Skye gave that friendly grin she usually gives while gripping onto her Katakana.

"I like you too, Hidan." She said while taking it out of it's sheath and charging towards him, stabbing him into the gut. They continue to clash. Itachi was just shocked.

* * *

_"Whatever." He said. She just stared into his eyes. "What is it?" He asked a bit startled._

_"Sha-rin...gan?" She asked while tilting her head in confusion. His eyes widened._

_"You know of this?" He asked. She turned her head away._

_"Yes, I do..." She said while drifting into thought. "I know alot about it...I just didn't know the name." He only looked at her._

_"How much do you know of it?" He asked. This time she looked at him._

_"I know of the stages, the types, and the people who were actually able to master them all." She said. He grinned._

_"How did you even learn of the Sharingan?" He asked while looking at her amused. She looked as if she was thinking of an answer, or was it just him?_

_"A book in the library fell and it seemed interesting!" She said while grinning. Something tells him she's lying though._

_"Oh?" He asked not believing her explanation._

_"Yes!" She said while cocking an eyebrow. He'd leave it alone for now, but knows she's hiding something._

* * *

Itachi smiled at the memory. '_I knew she was lying..._' He thought. Then Kakashi threw a shuriken at him. "You should focus more." He said. Itachi frowned while using a blade to block all of the ninja stars thrown at him.

With Skye and Hidan...

Skye sheathed her Katakana and took out her ninjato. She calls it 'Ryuko'. It's name means dragon steel. "Let me leave a litle memory on you Hidan." She said while pushing Hidan onto the ground and sitting on top of him.

"I love this position." He said while grinning. She only shook her head while slashng around on his chest. When she was done, she hopped off of him.

"Perfect, I need to take a picture." She said while taking out her ipod.

"Are you serious?" He asked amused. After she finish taking a picture, she made it her screen saver. All of her team gathered up.

"I guess we'll take our leave." Itachi said with the whole Akutsuki dissappearing. They, besides Sakura were complimenting Skye on her skills. Skye wasn't really paying attention and just ran away. She ran so far not caring if she scared the villagers of how bloody she was. She ran into her house, forgetting Sasuke was there. She locked her door, and slowly slid down to the ground. Tears slowly started to form and rapidly fell. She began to cry. She cried her eyes out. She lied on the floor, curled herself into a ball. She kept crying, and her Sharingan kept appearing and disappearing because of it.

"Why...?" She mumbled. "Why? Why did it have to turn out like this?" She mumbled again with tears still falling. Sasuke woke up hearing sobs. He walked by the door seeing Skye. "Why do we have to fight Tachi-san?" She screeched as Sasuke's eyes widened. He walked over and sat by her. His eyes widened again when he saw her eyes. '_She has them too? How?_ He thought. When Skye finally noticed he was sitting next to her, she stared at him with hurt in her eyes. He didn't know what else to do, so he sat her up, and gave her a comforting hug.

"It's okay." He whispered to her. Her eyes widened as she saw him look at her with comforting eyes. She just sobbed and cry on his chest.

* * *

While at the base, Kisame took notice of Hidan's chest. "What the hell?" He said. Hidan looked at him confused. Tobi also noticed Hidan's chest and began to laugh.

"What the fuck you guys looking at?" Hidan yelled annoyed. Kakuzu grinned as he pointed and read what was on his chest.

"'Skye was here'." He said while everyone fell onto the floor laughing. Itachi only laughed, knowing that, that is something Skye would do. Hidan looked at the mirror and his eyes widened. He grinned.

"So that's how it is huh?" He said. Then he turned to Itachi. "She looks a bit thinner now." He said while smirking. Itachi glared.

"You diced up her clothing on purpose didn't you?" He asked with his anger rising. Hidan frowned.

"No, I would've did more if she wasn't so damn fast." He answered annoyed. He didn't like it when his enemies did more to him then he did to them. Itachi smirked which scared them all again.

"A thirteen year old still too much for you?" He mused. Hidan glared at him.

"You...Bastard!" Hidan hissed. The others laughed.

"What's weird though, is that her eyes..." Tobi said while drifting into thought.

"Yeah and how she was able to use them against Hidans curse...That's a first." Kisame said. Itachi nodded in agreement.

"I knew she was lying to me though. But I know she's hiding something else from me..." Itachi said while softening up. The others took notice to it.

"She really makes you softer huh?" Kakuzu asked while grinning.

"Silence." Itachi only said.

"You know it's the truth." Hidan said while grinning.

"Says the dude who got 'marked' by her." Itachi said with his stoic mask returning. Hidan gave him the finger as the others laughed.

* * *

She stop crying. Sasuke had her in a warm embrace. She fell asleep with them lying by door. He scooped her up and lied her down on the bed. He lied down next to her, wrapping an arm around her. "Wow, you really are cut up..." He said while giving a soft smile. He got up and ran a bath. He walked over to her and began to shake her. "Wake up." He said lightly. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Sasu-ke?" She asked in a low tone.

"I see the crybaby's up" He mused.

"Shut up." She said. Then he surprised her by patting her back.

"It's going to be alright. I know you're strong, and will be able to face this." He said. She actually smiled to that.

"Thank you, Sasuke." She said. Then he lied back down on the bed.

"Now get in the tub. I warmed up a bath for you." He said while closing his eyes. She rolled her eys at his sudden change of tone and went into the bathroom. She had her ipod beside her and put mini speakers on them. She undressed and hopped in the tub. She selected a song and began to sing along with it.

"_She, she ain't real,_  
_She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will,_  
_She is a stranger,_  
_You and I have history,_  
_Or don't you remember?_  
_Sure, she's got it all,_  
_But, baby, is that really what you want?_

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,_  
_She made a fool out of you,_  
_And, boy, she's bringing you down,_  
_She made your heart melt,_  
_But you're cold to the core,_  
_Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_  
_Rumour has it, rumour,_  
_Rumour has it, rumour,_  
_Rumour has it, rumour,_  
_Rumour has it, rumour,_  
_Rumour has it, rumour,_  
_Rumour has it, rumour,_  
_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_She, is half your age,_  
_But I'm guessing that's the reason that you strayed,_  
_I heard you've been missing me,_  
_You've been telling people things you shouldn't be,_  
_Like when we creep out and she ain't around,_  
_Haven't you heard the rumours?_

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,_  
_You made a fool out of me,_  
_And, boy, you're bringing me down,_  
_You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core,_  
_But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_  
_Rumour has it, rumour,_  
_Rumour has it, rumour,_  
_Rumour has it, rumour,_  
_Rumour has it, rumour,_  
_Rumour has it, rumour,_  
_Rumour has it, rumour,_  
_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_All of these words whispered in my ear,_  
_Tell a story that I cannot bear to hear,_  
_Just 'cause I said it, it don't mean that I meant it,_  
_People say crazy things,_  
_Just 'cause I said it, don't mean that I meant it,_  
_Just 'cause you heard it,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_  
_Rumour has it, rumour,_  
_Rumour has it, rumour,_  
_Rumour has it, rumour,_  
_Rumour has it, rumour,_  
_Rumour has it, rumour,_  
_Rumour has it, rumour,_  
_Rumour has it, rumour,_  
_Rumour has it, rumour,_  
_Rumour has it, rumour,_  
_Rumour has it, rumour,_  
_Rumour has it, rumour,_  
_Rumour has it, rumour,_  
_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_But rumour has it he's the one I'm leaving you for._" She sung. She loved that song. But then, she remembered a song that she's sung before around him. She played it, and sung along with it.

"_A tornado flew around my room before you came_  
_Excuse the mess it made, it usually doesn't rain_  
_In Southern California, much like Arizona_  
_My eyes don't shed tears, but, boy, they bawl_

_When I'm thinkin' 'bout you_  
_(Ooh, no, no, no)_  
_I've been thinkin' 'bout you_  
_(You know, know, know)_  
_I've been thinkin' 'bout you_  
_Do you think about me still?_  
_Do ya, do ya?_

_Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)_

Her eyes began to tear.

_'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)_

Tears fell from her face.

_Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)_  
_'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)_

_No, I don't like you, I just thought you were cool_  
_Enough to kick it_  
_Got a beach house I could sell you in Idaho_  
_Since you think I don't love you, I just thought you were cute_  
_That's why I kiss you_  
_Got a fighter jet, I don't get fly it, though_

_I'm lyin' down thinkin' 'bout you_  
_(Ooh, no, no, no)_  
_I've been thinkin' 'bout you_  
_(You know, know, know)_  
_I've been thinkin' 'bout you_  
_Do you think about me still?_  
_Do ya, do ya?_

_Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)_  
_'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)_

_Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)_  
_'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)_

_Yes, of course_  
_I remember, how could I forget?_  
_How you feel?_  
_And though you were my first time_  
_A new feel_  
_It won't ever get old, not in my soul_  
_Not in my spirit, keep it alive_  
_We'll go down this road_  
_'Til it turns from color to black and white_

_Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)_  
_'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)_

_Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)_  
_'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)_" She sung. She remember him scolding her, and that soft smile he would always give to her. '_Why?_' She thought again. '_Why you? Why do I have to fight you? If it was mean to be this way, then why did I even meet you?_' She thought while crying again. She curled herself into a ball inside the tub. Sasuke heard her singing, and her crying. His heart hurted. '_Why do I even care though?_' He thought. He didn't know why he cared for the girl, but it hurted hearing her cry.

* * *

"Skye's hurt." Shikamaru suddenly said to the guys at his place.

"What do you mean?" Shino asked. Everyone turned to him.

"I don't know but...The moment she saw Itachi, her heart stopped." He said annoyed. She was like a sister to him already and for her to be hurt, it hurted. Naruto and Choji felt the same way.

"I say we visit her." Naruto said.

"Leave her alone." Neji said, with Kiba nodding his head in agreement.

"She's hurt right now, so let's just visit her tomorrow."Kiba said with everyone nodding in agreement.

* * *

She sat on a grassy hill, staring at the stars. She can hear animals in the forest behined her. She heard russling noises in the bushes. "Whoever tries to attack me would die painfully." She said while gripping onto her Ryuko.

"It's only me..." The voice that she recognised said, as her eyes widened.

"Tachi...san..." She whispered as she took out her Ryuko, and stood up ready to attack.

"Do you really want to fight?" He asked with hurt in his eyes. He saw the hurt in hers too. Her eyes widened as she gripped harder onto her weapon still standing in a battle stance. He slowly walked towards her. She took a step back.

"Get...Away..." She said while stepping back. He was close. "Get a-away!" She yelled but he didn't listen. She was about to take another step back until he grab her arm and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"I can see it in your eyes, that your hurt Skye. Stop trying to hide it." He whispered in her ear. She gripped onto his trenchcoat.

"But we're enemies...We are destined to kill eachother...Why Itachi?" His eyes widened to how she said his name. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Why did we have to meet then? Why, when it's gonna hurt so bad? Why?" She said while crying into his chest. He held onto her tighter.

"Skye...Look at me..." He said softly. She slowly looked at him. He gave her that same soft smile he always gave her. He cupped her left cheek. "Never. We were never enemies from the beginning. We are not enemies now. I knew I would see you again, and I'm happy I did." He held her closer to him. "I would never try to kill you, and if I do, I will kill myself for trying to do so." Her eyes widened.

"Really?" She asked in a whisper. He nodded.

"Really..." He answered as he sat her down onto the grass. They sat down, watching the night sky. "So...Tell me again how you've come to learn of the Sharingan." He mused. Her cheeks flushed.

"Uh...Well..." She stuttered.

"You can't lie, I know you've got it as well. So tell me again. I was right to trust my insticts I see." He said while grinning. She glared at him.

"Fine. After something that I've done when I was eight..." '_When I've killed all those damn kids..._' "My eyes turned red, and I thought something was wrong with me. I went to libarary to search it up and I noticed in the book it said 'Sharingan'. I've read about it, and learned that it was from the Uchiha Clan, which I know your from." She answered while grinning. His eyes widened. "So yeah. After traveling to Japan with all my house items in my void, I've studied and practice using it. I tested it on animals and bandits. But, I've notice to how your eyes weaken while using them. So with my powers, I heal my eyes everytime I use it." Then she turned to him. "I know your eyes must be weak by now...Tachi-san..." She said while on her knees turned to him. His eyes widened.

"W-wha..." He couldn't even finish as she covered his eyes.

"Let me heal them." She said softly as a small amount of light came from her hands. He was surprised when she removed her hands from his eyes.

"I...I can see!" He exclaimed. She gave him a happy smile.

"I'm glad." She said while pulling down her fishnet shirt. Lucky for her, she had more of the same outfit, and was able to wear them. He looked at her neck. It was scarred.

"Your neck." He said sadly. She gave him a reassuring look.

"It's alright. I heal fast. Sooner or later, like two or three days, the scar will be gone. It's nothing more then a big boo-boo." She joked. Then her whole face turned beet-red. He had kissed her neck. When he removed himself from it, he saw the look on her face, and laughed. "Tachi-san!" She yelled while holding her neck and blushing loudly.

"I was-I was o-nly making i-it feel better!" He said while in his laughter. Ohhhhhh how she wanted to get back at him. She kissed him on his right cheek, which made him stop laughing.

"Had a little scratched there." She said while giving an evil grin. He blushed. Her eyes soften. "Now we're even..." she said softly. His eyes softened as well.

"Yeah...Now we're even..."

* * *

done!

wow i really am inlove wit dis story.

i gotta continue on my other story

hope you guys enjoyed

read & review

bye

~SkyePanda98


	7. Kidnapped

**Normal P.O.V.**

He stared into the mirror again. Then, he went into his room and lied down. '_Skye was here huh?_' He thought. Then, he began to grin. He couldn't wait until their next encounter. He drifted off into sleep.

* * *

"Please have mercy on me..." She practically begged, with her clothes basically torn from her body. She was bloody all over. He grinned.

"Now why should I? You leaving that mark on my chest!" He yelled while slashing her across the neck. She gasped for air.

"Please forgive me, Hidan-sama!" She begged while bowing down. He grinned.

"I dunno. Maybe..." He said with his voice trailing off. He worked his scythe near her bra.

"N-n-no!" She screeched, which only made him grin widely. He sliced open her bra as she covered her chest.

"You must be punished..." He said while pushing her onto the ground and putting her hands over head. "Painfully."

"Wake up..." He began to hear.

"Huh?"

"Wake up you sick bastard!" He heard again.

* * *

His eyes open, pissed and looking for whoever woke him up from his wonderful dream. There he saw Kisame, with his eyes wide-open. "Get off of me you creep!" Kisame cried. Hidan look down to see he was gripping on Kisame's 'john'. Hidan jumped up and screamed on the top of his lungs. He's gonna need a cold shower and a whole bunch of hand sanitizer and clorox.

* * *

Skye woke up in her bed. She saw that Sasuke was sleeping next to her. "When did you get here?" She asked in total confusion.

"Like and hour ago..." He asked still sleepy.

"You gotta stop coming in here! We're enemies, remember?" She scolded. He only moved his eyes to look at her.

"But I don't think of you as an enemy..." He said while closing his eyes. Skye's eyes widened, then softened. She patted his head.

"Same with you..." She said while smiling. "Why do you always come here?" She asked again.

"Is it wrong to want to spend time with you?" He asked annoyed.

"No, it's weird!" She answered. He looked at her. "The Sasuke I've heard about is cold, hateful, and didn't even care for anyone." His eyes widened to that, then he smirked.

"Cool..." He said while closing his eyes again. Skye bopped him on the head. "Ouch."

"That's not a good reputation you know." She said with a tick mark on her fist. He laughed.

"Come on, I sound cool." He said.

"More like an ass." She said while crossing her arms. He gave a fake sad face.

"I'm hurt." He said while turning and laying on his back, while holding on to his heart.

"Mhmm..." She said, not really giving a damn. He went to sleep and she smiled. '_He really is a pest..._' She thought with a smile, as she went back to sleep as well.

* * *

"You crazy little bitch! You killed my daughter!" The man around his fourties screeched at the girl.

"Your daughter had tried to kill me! What else was I supposed to do? Now release me at once!" The girl demanded as she tried to get out the mans house, only to be slammed back down into the couch.

"You can't run away! I don't like being commanded by a third grader. You better watch you mouth young lady!" The man said while walking towards her.

"Or what?" She shouted. But really she was terrafied. She didn't want to kill anymore. She didn't want to be a sinner. He grab her by the neck.

"Or you should be punished..." He hissed. While gasping for air, she grinned.

"Try to punish me...Y-you will die, just...Just like your d-daughter..." She said while chuckling. The man's eyes flared. Then he gave a perverted grin.

"Maybe I should torture you...Make you feel complete misery before I kill you. You will pay for what you did to my daughter." The man began unbuttoning her jeans.

"Get...Off..." She whimpered. He gave her a sick grin. He started to touch her. Tears formed in her eyes. "Get off...Of me..." She said again. He slapped her and continued what he was doing. Then, a demonic grin grew on her face, as she slowly moved her hand infront of him and flames erupted. The man screamed in pain as he was on fire. She setted him on fire. She used her hand to set him on fire. '_Remember Skye, make sure nobody touches you in your no-no place. If they do, then Mommy would be there to protect you...I love you baby...'_ Tears fell from her face. "If only you were here Momma ... You would've saved me... I know you would've saved me...But I couldn't save you..." She mumbled as she fell onto the couch and curled up into a ball. The man was burned to coal as the fire died down. She sobbed loudly. She's killed another human being.

* * *

Skye woke up again with tears in her eyes. She covered her mouth as she whimpered to the memory. '_Mommy would be there to protect you...I love you baby..._' Kept replaying in her head. Then tears stop falling, as she stared up into the ceiling. '_I gotta stay strong. For them, and for Trew..._' She thought. Sasuke began to wake up. She quickly wiped her eyes and turned to him. "I know you've been crying again. Bad dream?" His eyes wasn't even opened and he asked that. Skye stared at the ceiling again.

"They weren't just bad dreams..." She said softly. He looked at her. "They were memories..." His eyes widened.

"Skye, I want to know about your past...Tell me about it." He said. Skye just turned to him, and put her hand on his eyes. Then, everything to him went black.

* * *

"Momma, Momma! Look there's a big truck coming!"

"NOOOOOOO...Momma, Pops...wake up!"

"I swear Momma...I'mma avenge the both of you."

"You think you can beat us little girl?"

"This little girl is insane! She killed half of the henchmen- GAHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _SLICE!_

"Acting like she's so lonely. I bet she wanted them dead."

"S-stop...P-please."

Razor sharp light cutting through children.

'Kill them all' keeps being repeated.

A man kidnaps a little girl and molest her.

Man caught on fire.

Girl crying.

Girl attacked by gang members.

Girl beheads all of them.

* * *

Memories of her past continued to play in his head. When they were done, his eyes opened up wide. He saw everything. Her happy times, the parents death...Everything. Even what had happened with her and Itachi, and he felt her feelings towards him. He growled just thinking about it. Then, he softened up, and turned towards her. "All that...All that was real?" He asked not wanting to believe what he just saw. She nodded. "You never really cried about your parents death, haven't you?" He asked again, heartbroken. She shook her head. He surprized her with an embrace. "You can now...It's alright to cry about it Skye..." He whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened as they filled with tears. She cried. She cried hard. She always tried to keep her cool and never cry about it.

"I failed...I failed to stay strong!" She cried. He held onto her tighter.

"You are strong Skye! Even I've shed a tear about my parents deaths. You didn't fail at all." He said. She looked up at him, with tears shining. Her sobbing has ceased. "You've been through so much...I'm surprised you held all that in you..." He said with a soft smile. Then, she smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him closer.

"Thank you...Sasuke..." She said. He blushed and turned his head.

"I only said that to stop your crying..." He said. She laughed at him as she let him go.

"You know...Your the only one I've really shown my past to." She said while looking away from him. His eyes widened to it. "I didn't even do this to Hinata-chan."

"Skye...What are you?" He asked her. She turned to him, with a soft smile on her face.

"I asked myself the same thing...I know what I am...I know that I am human..." She turned away from him with a serious face. "I know what I am, but that's something that you all might find out later." She said this time while grinning towards him. He smiled.

"What if I don't want to wait?" He joked.

"Then you'll never know." She joked. He laughed a little then layed back down. Skye had lied down as well.

"Skye...You and...Itachi..." Sasuke suddenly said with a fist. Skye's head turned to him as her eyes widened. "Judging by the way he looked and smiled at you..." His fist tightened. He looked at her, and could see the confusion in her eyes. "I could tell that he loved you..." He finally said. Her eyes went wider. She softened up as she smiled.

"I don't know about that Sasuke." She said while smiling.

* * *

_"But we're enemies...We are destined to kill eachother...Why Itachi?" His eyes widened to how she said his name. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Why did we have to meet then? Why, when it's gonna hurt so bad? Why?" She said while crying into his chest. He held onto her tighter._

_"Skye...Look at me..." He said softly. She slowly looked at him. He gave her that same soft smile he always gave her. He cupped her left cheek. "Never. We were never enemies from the beginning. We are not enemies now. I knew I would see you again, and I'm happy I did." He held her closer to him. "I would never try to kill you, and if I do, I will kill myself for trying to do so." Her eyes widened._

_"Really?" She asked in a whisper. He nodded._

_"Really..." He answered as he sat her down onto the grass. They sat down, watching the night sky._

* * *

Then her eyes closed. "Maybe your right." She said with tears in her eyes. His fist went tighter. Then with her eyes barely opened, she spoked. "But it's a love that was never meant to be..." She said still while smiling. His fist had went loose and he stared at her wide-eyed.

"Wha-...Why?" He asked. She grinned at him.

"He's too old for me as I'm too young for him! Besides, I'm not really focused on that lovey-dovey stuff right now. More like focusing on getting stronger than I am right now, and my little brother." He stared at her for a moment, then smiled.

"You really are different from most of the girls here." He said. She stared at the ceiling as he did too.

"Yeah...But who knows...It could happen..." She said while closing her eyes.

* * *

"Hidan, you sick bastard!" Kisame yelled again while holding himself. Hidan continued pouring clorox on his hand with the other members staring at the two in amusement.

"Mother fucker! Who the hell told you to come in my room?" Hidan screeched. Kisame had pointed to the other Akatsuki members.

"They told me to wake you up! I didn't expect my crotch to be grabbed!" He defended. The other Akatsuki members laughed when then finally figured out why they were bickering.

"Ew what the fuck?" Itachi said while laughing. He and Kakuzu leaned on eachothers back while falling on the laughing. Sasori only shook his head while laughing.

"That's sick man..." He said. Hidan growled.

"Shut up! I was having the most wonderful dream. Why the hell can't ya leave me alone to dream?" He screeched. Thats when everyone stopped laughing. Kisame had stopped his bickering and turned to Hidan.

"What were you dreaming about anyway?" He asked. Hidans face went red.

"Nothing..." He said while turning his head away. The other Akatsuki members had mischievious grins on their faces.

"Oh really?" Kakuzu said.

"Yes." Hidan said this time while grinning. Oh how much he want her to suffer...He really is a Mazo.

"Hidan, I swear to god...If you don't tell us what it's about I'mma tell everyone, even our enemies about you grabbing at Kisame's john." Black said. Hidan froze.

"Alright fine! I was dreaming of making a certain female suffer alright. Her all bloody, begging for mercy. Her humiliated..." He said while drifting into dreamland with a sick grin on his face. All of the other Akatsuki members face went blue.

"You...Pervert..." Tobi said in pure disgust.

"I agree...You need help..." Itachi said while shaking his head. That's when Hidan had stop dreaming and snapped at him.

"I don't need any help! What I get turned on by is none of ya business!" He yelled. They all backed away.

"You really are sick man..." Kisame said. Hidan grinned.

"And I choose to be." He said.

* * *

Skye was flying around, yes, flying around. She was bored and went exploring again. She ran over water, enjoying the cool breeze in her face. She glided with the wind, and came on the ground. She wandered around until she saw something. It was like a base or a hideout. With you curiousity, she walked right in. It was like a cave, but sooner or later began looking like a house with furniture. But it was more like a mansion though, with how big the place was. Then, her eyes saw something. She picked it up and her eyes began to sparkle. It was and sphere. It was a glassy, lavender clolored item and it glowed. It was beautiful. "Wow..." She said while smiling.

"Like what you see?" She heard a familiar voice say. To her surprise she didn't have any time to react as everything went black.

* * *

She woke up tied into a chair. "Wai-, what?" She mumbled as she looked around to study her surroundings. It was still a bit foggy, but then cleared. Her eyes widened to her sight.

"Well, well, well...Looks like we have a little spy!" Hidan said.

"Spy? Da' fuck are you talking about?" She asked angrily. She was really pissed off right now because she was captured so easily.

"You know what he's talking about! What are you doing here?" Black yelled. Skye looked at him.

"Mutha fucka, if you don't shut your tree lookin ass up..." She chanted. The others eyes widened. "Okay so now first of all, I was exploring."

"Exploring?" Kakuzu asked.

"Yes, exploring. I was enjoying the wind and the waves. Flying around in the skies and I came across your place. I'm known to be curious, so I just walked in." She explained. They weren't sure if they should believe her or not. There stood Kakuzu, Hidan, Tobi, Kisame, and Zetsu.

"I don't believe you one bit. I bet you came over here to attack!" Kisame yelled.

"Lord, please give me the strength not to slap the shit out of this stupid ass." Skye chanted with her eyes closed. They looked at her funny. "Jesus please forgive me for the sins I might cause right now..."

"Oh brother, another one..." Kakuzu complained. Skye opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I'm sorry?" She said.

"Another religion freak..." He stated bluntly. Hidan was pissed as Skye raised an eyebrow.

"Oh uh-uh. Uh-uh! Oh no you didn't. I ain't no damn religion freak! I'm not like those people who walks around holding a bible everywhere they go looking like a witch! I don't go to church everyday. I'm real! I may be a Christian, but that won't stop me from chopping yo dick off!" She screeched. The guys jumped back. "I swear to god yo, you better untie me from this shit man." She said _very_ pissed off now. They were taking time away from her exploring time.

"That's no way a captive should talk." Hidan mused. He leaned his head by her neck. "Why don't you squirm and call me 'master' like you do in my dreams?" He whispered in her ear. Her face turned red.

"You dream of me? Ew! What the hell?" She squealed. He laughed at her embarrassment. He blew into her ear and she shivered.

"How cute..." He said. Suddenly, a foot had came across and slammed him across the face. It was hers.

"You sick bastard!" She screeched with her cheeks flaming red of embarrassment. Hidan sat up from the floor carressing his now bruised cheek.

"I told you guys you should've tied her feet!" Hidan yelled. Just when he was having his fun, it was ruined.

"Don't look at me. Tobi was the one who was tying her up." Kakuzu stated. Tobi had a sad face.

"I'm sorry...I wanted her to feel comfortable..." He said. Sweat dropped.

"How you wanted to make a prisoner 'comfortable'?" Kisame asked while pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Awww...That's so sweet Tobi-san...Thank you..." She said with a soft smile on her face. He laughed shyly while rubbing the back of his neck. Then, Zetsu all together backslapped Tobi, which knocked him out cold. "What the hell did you do that for?" Skye yelled.

"For him being an idiot." Black said. Tobi's leg was twitching.

"You guys are so mean to him. He didn't deserve that!" She complained. That's when Itachi walked into the room.

"Can you all explain to me why I can't get any sleep?" He asked extremely pissed off. Then he froze when he saw Skye tied up.

"Tachi-san!" She said with every ounce of her anger leaving her. The others raised an eyebrow. He gave her a soft smile.

"What are you doing here?" He asked softly while untying her. When her wrist were free, she jumped on him while wrapping her arms around his neck. The others face went blue at the sight.

"They were so mean to me Tachi-san! I was exploring when I saw this place. When I was exploring your base, the mean men kidnap me!" She told him. Itachi slowy turned and gave them deathglares, which made them all jump. "And Hidan was being a pervert!" She squealed with her face being red. He noticed her embarrassment and growled at the sight of it. Hidan, however, was grinning proudly. Itachi had an stoic face back on. He saw a book on the ground and picked it up. Then, he threw it at Hidan which hit him straight in the forehead.

"Ouch, what the hell?" Hidan yelled. Skye giggled at the sight of this. Then Itachi turned to Skye with a stern face on. Skye lowered her head, ready for his scolding.

"Skye, I've told you many times about your exploring. I told you it could lead you into trouble." He said sternly. Skye raised her head.

"I'm sorry Tachi-san, but you don't know how it feels for me to explore." She defended. He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" He asked.

"Yes!" She shot at him. The other members watched in amusement. He really was soft when it came to her.

"How is that?" He asked annoyed. Skye took notice of it and growled. Itachi's right eye twitched. He knew what he was in for, but didn't back down.

"They way I feel is different. I feel like I'm flying. I feel like I could breath underwater when I'm swimming. I love feeling strong when I'm wrestling with lions and bears. When I swing on tree vines, I feel like I'm free. When I climb trees, I feel as if I could climb mountains, which I can." She said with her eyes sparkling. Itachi smiled. He love seeing her happy like this.

"Just be careful the next time and know your surroundings alright?" He said this time while patting her head. She nodded slowly and blushed. Itachi tooked notice of it and grinned. "What is it?" He asked amused. She turned her head.

"Put a shirt on..." She said. He smirked.

"Why? From what I can see, you clearly are fond of my body..." He said deviously. The others eyes widened to the sight. Skye punched him him the jaw.

"You pervert!" She squeeled. He sat up and grinned mischieviously.

"Am I really the pervert Skye?" He asked while smirking. Her eyes flared. Skye pounced on him.

"Why are you being mean to me Tachi-san?" Skye said with fake tears. Itachi rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry..." He cooed. She grinned. "You can be a bit of a pervert though..." He said while grinning.

"Not as much as you..." She shot at him. He growled.

"Wow, look at the couple in front of us." Kisame joked. They jumped away from eachother.

"Thanks for freeing me Tachi-san, I guess I'll take my leave." She said while getting ready to leave.

"See you, love..." He said. She turned to him with her face beet-red and eyes wide. Then she gave him a beautiful smile.

"See you, Itachi..." She said. Itachi always felt a bit weird when she called him by his actual name. Then, she turned around. "Oh, and to you fools..." She gave them 'the finger'. Then she was gone. Itachi always felt a bit weird when she called him by his actual name.

"So Hidan...What exactly did you do to her?" Itachi said while giving him an icy glare.

"Teased her a bit. Though she did kick me square in the face." Hidan said while grinning. Itachi flared, though he kept his cool.

"Whatever." He said while walking back into his room. Hidan grinned. He now know how to set off Itachi and was going to enjoy it.

* * *

"Oh my god Skye! Where were you?" Asked a histerical Naruto.

"We snook into your house to surprise you, only you weren't here!" Choji added. Skye's eye twitched. What the hell? Choji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, and Shino were all standing there.

"Hey guys...What are you doing here?" She asked. They all sat on the couch and single chairs.

"Nothing. We just saw that you were hurt in that battle, wanted to see if you were alright." Shikamaru answered. Skye's heart skipped a beat. '_They were worried about me?_' She thought. She gave them a soft smile.

"Thank you. You guys are really sweet to care for my well-being, but I'm good." She answered while grinning. They smiled back. "Alright, to make up to you guys, let's have some fun!" She cheered. They just looked at eachother. "Don't worry. I'm not girly. More into video games and stuff." She added. That's when the guys cheered.

* * *

It's been about three hours since their fun had started. She really was like one of the guys. They were playing 'Mortal Kombat' on her ps3 and she beat them like five times. Then, she decided to bake something. She made a big cake, and gave out spoons. There were no need for plates. They watched a few kung fu movies and horror films. They also played pranks on eachother. They were so tired, that they fell asleep on the floor, with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Skye's sitting down at the acadamy, not really focused on anything or anyone. She's only focused on her book. Reading peacefully. Nobody could break her focus. Except when Naruto literally sat down next to her and lowered down her book. She glared at him. "Whatcha readin?" He asked. She was actually reading 'Child of a Crackhead II' all over again. She was done with part III and needed to wait for IV.

"An urban novel." She answered. He frowned.

"What's the title?" He asked. She sighed.

"Child of a crackhead part two." She answered. He raised an eyebrow. Kakashi looked up from his book and watched them in amusement.

"What's it about?" He asked again.

"Didn't you just hear the title? It's a 'child' of a 'crackhead'." She mused. He grunted

"Why don't you read it to me?" He asked excitedly. Skyes face turned red. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I would but...Right now I'm up to a 'passionate' part." She said while laughing nervously. Naruto was oblivious to what she meant, though Kakashi knew exactly what she was talking about.

"If it's passionate, then it must be good." Naruto said. Skye just sighed as she gave him the book and told him to read it on is own. She pointed to the paragraph for him to start on and he began to read. Skye only rested her head on her hand while waiting for him to finish. After a while, Naruto's eyes widened, as his face completely turned red. He gave the book back to her. He practically threw the book at her.

"Skye! What are you doing read books like that?" He screeched while pointing at the book. Skye's sweat dropped.

"Well, it has a good plot...And it's sorta like a rated 'r' movie so there might be some scenes in there a little inappropiate." She said while giving a nervous smile.

"A little? That was the most detailed I've ever read. I had to stop reading the half of it!" Naruto whined. This time, Kakashi was by them and picked up the book. Skye try to take it back but he quickly moved from her. After reading a few lines, he had a happy face. The same happy face when he reads his 'Icha Icha Paradise' novels.

"Skye, I may want to borrow this." He said with a chipper voice. Naruto's face went blue. Skye only sighed in defeat.

"Go ahead..." She mumbled. He waved as he walked away while reading the first page of the book. Skye had a stoic face on. Naruto slowly turned to her with a nervous face on. Suddenly, with out even looking at him, she stretched out her arm and began choking him.

* * *

done done done

im so done!

oh mah god

i think i see jesus christ!

im so happy right naw

i had to take a science state exam today 5/29/12

and i have part two tomorrow 5/30/12

oh mah god

i hope its as easy as the first one

wish me luck!

btw r&r

love ya guys

~SkyePanda98


	8. Little Visiter

**Normal P.O.V.**

Even though it wasn't like his Icha Icha Paradise books, he was really into the book. He also knew that she was right, it was like a rated r movie. He found the book to be entertaining. So entertaining, that he finished the book withen a day. He saw the time and noticed that it was almost nine, and decided to give it back to her. So, he went by her place and knocked on her door. He waited only a few seconds, to be yelled at. "Can't ya leave me the hell alone?" The door flew open. "I don't want to buy-" She stop and stared. "Kakashi-sensei?" He grinned.

"Hello Skye-san!" He said in his usual happy tone. Then he notice she was only wearing a towel. "Just got out the shower?" He asked. She only nodded, doing well in hiding her embarrassment.

"So what brings you here Kakashi-sensei?" She asked getting a bit impatiant. He handed the book to her. She looked at the book before taking it. "Already?" She asked a bit surprised. He only nodded. She gave a soft smile. "So your a fast reader like me, Kakashi-sensei..." She said while closing her eyes and grinning. He stared at her stunned for a bit, then smiled.

"Yup...By the way, do you happen to have part three of the book?" He asked. She blinked and nodded.

"Yes, but let me get dress before looking for it. You can wait inside though." She offered, and he accepted. He sat down in the living room and turned in the tv. It was advertising a new book. Turns out, there was a super rare Icha Icha Paradise that was out and cost a bunch. He was nearly close to crying when he saw the price. Skye had been listening to the commercial in her room. When she was done putting on her pajamas, she walked into the living room with a book in her hand. She saw that he was in a daze, and began waving her hand in his face. When he finally noticed her, he jumped. "Wow. Spaced out, huh?" She said with a concerned smile.

"Huh? Uhh, sort of..." He said while rubbing the back of his head. She smiled as she handed him the book. He took it, and smiled. "Yaaaayyy part three..." He fake cheered. Skye giggled a bit to it.

"So now that you've got the book, shall I walk you to the door?" She asked while jerking her thumb towards the door. He thought fo a bit, then shook his head.

"Actually, I've wanted to talk to you about something..." He began. She sat down on the couch right next to him.

"About what?" She asked with a hint of curiousity.

"Well..." She raised an eyebrow. "Itachi..." Her eyes widened.

"W-what do you want to know?" She stuttered a bit. Then his face became stern.

"Everything. Just what was he to you?" He asked a bit more seriously. Then he saw the look in her eyes, and saw that she was hurt. She slowly bowed her head down.

"Tachi-san...Itachi was somebody that I loved..." She said the last part softly. Kakashi's eyes widened to this. "I don't know how he felt about me, but I clearly loved him. We were only together for nearly two months, and he had to leave. For almost ten months, we haven't seened eachother since. Something kept telling me, that if we were to encounter again, it wouldn't be good..." Tears fell from her face. "After seeing The Akatsuki, and the trenchcoats, I knew was bound to see him." Her voice cracked. "After seeing him on that battlefield, I felt dead inside! How would you feel if you had to fight someone that you love? Even though I said that I would forget about loving him, still...Still, I felt empty!" She sobbed. Kakashi stared at her in shock.

"I didn't mean to...Upset you. I was just..." He couldn't even finish. Then she looked up at him and smiled.

"No, it's okay...I needed to let that out...Besides, I would be suspicious too if someone on my team knew an..." She couldn't really bring herself to say the word, but did anyway. "Enemy..." She said softly. Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, now that I know the truth, I know you are to be trusted." He said with a smile. Skye only stared at him. "What?"

"Why do you keep that mask on?" She said while sliding the mask off his face. "There, much better."

"Whats wrong with the mask?" He asked with wide eyes.

"It's annoying..." She said. Then he smiled, knowing that she was back in her jokingly moods.

"Whatever..." He said while crossing his arms and closing his eyes and crossing his arms. Skye stared at him for a moment, then spoke.

"K-Kakashi-sensei." She began. He looked at her. "Sooner or later...We're gonna have to kill him...right..." She said in a soft sad voice. Kakashi turned his head the other way.

"Probably so or maybe..." He turned to her. "Maybe give him a change of heart. I think you can do that." He said with a soft smile. Skye began to grin widely as she hugged him tightly.

"I owe you Kakashi-sensei...You made me feel extremely better!" She said in a cheerful voice. Kakashi felt as if he was gonna die.

"C-c-c-c-can't...B-b-b-brea-th..." He said with his face turning blue. Then she jumped back.

"Oh...Sorry..." She grinned. The she picked up the book and handed it to him. "Tell me all about it later. And maybe I might try reading some of your books. Emphasis on the 'try'." Skye said. Kakashi laughed a little.

"Kicking me out already?" He joked.

"Yes." She said in a serious tone. He stared at her. "I'm kidding. But it is getting late." He nodded as he took the book and headed towards the door.

"See ya _Gakusei_(student)." He said, then he was gone. Skye lied on the couch thinking. '_Maybe I should get him that ultra rare book that he was actually crying for...But how?_' She thought. Then, came a knock on her window.

"Yo." Sasuke said, before opening her window and jumping in.

"Did I give your dumbass permission to enter?" She asked annoyed. He only smirked.

"Aw...Somebody missed me..." He joked. She only glared at him. She did miss him a little bit, but wasn't gonna let him know about that.

"Whatever." She said while sitting up. He sat down next to her. "Was bored again?" She mused. But he shook his head.

"No. This time I just wanted to see you." He said bluntly. She flinched in surprise.

"Really?" She asked not believing in what he said.

"Yes." He said again while turning to her. "Besides, I bought you something." He said while digging into his pocket. Skye looked at his hand with curious written all over her. Then, he rose his arm that held a necklace. "I know of you being allergic to fake jewelery and and, I saw this. I thought it suited you." He said while looking away.

"S-Sasuke..." She couldn't even speak. There it showed a panda made with onyx and white diamonds, with a bow with a golden cross in the middle of it. She gave a soft happy smile. She turned around with her neck facing him. "Put it on me..." She said with a bit of laughter in her voice. He did what he was told. His chest was on her back, as his hand lightly touched her neck. When he finished, he moved back.

"Finished..." He mummbled. She played around with it for a little bit then turned to him.

"Thank you, Sasuke..." She said while placing a soft kiss on his cheek. He was going to jump back, but didn't. She wasn't like Karin, who would continue to try to throw herself on him. She was actually someone who he could have a conversation with. When she backed away from his face, it left a cooling sensation. He smiled.

"I knew you'd like it." He said while grinning.

"I don't like it, I love it." She said while grinning as well. She hugged him. "How should I repay you?"

"Another kiss would be fine." He said while smirking. Skye plucked him.

"That was a 'Thank-You' kiss...Don't get any ideas..." She warned. He laughed.

"Come on. Another kiss won't hurt!" He said. She leaned towards his cheeks while blushing. "On the lips..." She jerked back.

"You play to much!" She yelled.

"I'm serious." He said. She looked at him widely. He leaned foward and she stood still.

"Sasuke, you can stop playing now..." She said still while not moving. He closed his eyes and continued leaning forward. "I get it now...Your trying to make me flustered...It worked okay?" She said. He was near her lips. "Sasuk-" She couldn't finish because his lips were on hers. His lips were on hers for a minute, then he moved back. When he saw the look on his face, he started laughing.

"Wow Skye...It's only a kiss!" He said while still laughing. Skye only turned her head away. There was a smell lingering aroung the place.

"Looks like the food is done..." She mumbled as she casually walked into the kitchen, which only made him laugh louder.

* * *

It's been about three days since that day. Hinata and Skye were sitting down in the acadamy chatting and laughing. Then, Hinata noticed something around Skye's neck. "Oh my god Skye, where did you get that cute necklace?" Hinata asked with stars in her eyes.

"Oh um...Some guy..." She mumbled. That's when Ino had popped up out of nowhere and sat next to Skye.

"Whoa wait...You said 'some guy' as in a 'cute guy' right?" She asked with her blue eyes shining. Skye blushed a little.

"Yeah he's cute...And no, we're not dating." She said. Hinata and Ino became pale.

"Wait, you're not dating? And he got you that?" Hinata asked while turning back to regular color, having a little hope in her.

"That means he like you, ne?" Ino said while blushing. Skye shot her head at her.

"No, I don't think so...I think he was just being friendly." She said. Hinata and Ino only sighed.

"Aw... Skye, your boring." Ino said while sticking her tounge at her.

"I'm just not into that stuff right now...Maybe when I'm around your age..." Skye said hoping to lighten up the mood. That only made Hinata and Ino make a ghost face. Skye sighed. Kakashi walked in, and Skye was happy. "Kakashi-sensei!" He looked up at her from the book he was currently reading. She was immediatly in his face, which made him startled. She grinned. "I got a surprise for you!" Everyone looked at her.

"What kind of surprise? Was it expensive?" He asked while rubbing his chin.

"Well yeah, but they were giving this out for free and I had to face some...Troubles..." She said.

"What kind of troubles?" He asked now totally curious.

"Well..." She began telling the story.

* * *

"Come on men, the ultra-rare Icha Icha Paradise is here! We're giving this out to any of the men who are man enough to take this in public!" Said the sellsman.

"Well..." A man began but was givin a deathglare by his wife. Other men had came by, but were to scared of what the ladies would think of them, so they just walked away with sad faces. Then, a girl came by the town. It was Skye.

"Wow men...Where's your dignity? It's for free!" Then sellsman said while shaking the book in the air. That caught her attention.

"Wait, is that the ultra-rare Icha Icha Paradise book that cost a fortune?" She asked. The man nodded his head. "And your giving it out for free?" He nodded again while raising an eyebrow. She gave him a beautiful smile. "Can I have it?" Out of nowhere, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. The sellsman eyes nearly popped out.

"W-wait...What?" He asked while stuttering. A middle-aged man fainted.

"It's free right? Your giving it out for free. I want it." She said while pouting. The man just gawked at her. She reached a hand out towards him. He shakingly gave the the book to her. She hugged the book and said, "thank you mister. You just made someone really happy." The townswomen snarled in disgust. She turned to them. "Got a problem?" She hissed. A somewhat rich lady walked up to her.

"Filthy trashy woman." The lady said while looking at her up and down. Skye punched her in the face which knocked the lady out. People gaspd.

"Stupid skanky bitch." Skye said while leaning towards her. Then she walked away waving...

* * *

"So wait...Your saying that, that's..." Kakashi said with wide eyes. Skye nodded as she took the book from behined her back. His eyes sparkled.

"Here, Kakashi-sensei. Though I gotta say this is way too explict..." She said while grinning he took the book and gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh my god, I love you!" He said while crying. Skye laughed of course. Then a memory hit her. It was christmas, and her mother had gotten her that teddy bear that she always wanted. '_Oh my god, I love you!_' the tiny girl said while jumping onto the chocolate-skinned lady. '_I love you too baby...Just more!_' Her mother said while squeesing the caramel child. '_Nuh-uh!__' _The little girl argued back. '_Yeah-huh!_' The mother argued back, and they started laughing. She was dazed. "Skye!" She looked at him.

"H-huh?" She asked a bit startled.

"I've been calling out to you for a while now...Are you okay?" He asked.

"Oh yes Kakashi-sensei...I'm fine. I'm just remembering something." She said while hopping back to Hinata and Ino. Kakashi eyed her suspiciously, then sat back down read Child of a Crackhead III.

"Skye you alright? You seem in a daze..." Ino asked. Skye nodded.

"I'm cool..." She said.

* * *

Kakashi had rounded up Naruto, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Sakura, and Skye. The Akatsuki had slain an entire village. Skye looked around and smirked. "Wow...Amateur work..." She said. Hinata plucked her.

"No evil thoughts." She said.

"I'm not evil, nor am I good..." Skye shot back.

"Then what are you?" A voice called out.

"Oh, Murasaki-san. How great it is to see you!" Skye said while fake blushing and batting her eyelashes. Hidan growled.

"Shut it." He hissed. Then, she snapped her fingers.

"Wai- Oh no,no,no. I got a better name for you." She said. Everyone looked at her and waited for what she was gonna say. "'Mazo-san'." The whole Akatsuki(the ones that were there like Tobi, Itachi, Kisame Kakuzu) laughed. They fell on the floor laughing. Hidan was red of fury and embarrassment.

"I'm gonna kill you...Last day of May will be your death date on your tomb stone..." He growled. Skye frozed and looked as if she seened Satin herself. Hidan rose an eyebrow.

"Wait, what?" She whimpered. She grabbed Neji by the collar of his shirt and his eyes widened. "WHAT DAY IS IT?" She screeched. He was shaking in fear.

"M-m-m-m-m-may th-thirty first." He stuttered. She let him go and he dropped onto the ground.

"Oh no..." Then, she started working on a jutsu and Kakashi noted on how fast she was doing it. Out of nowhere, a large komodo dragon was summoned. Her team jumped back. "Ryo! Why the hell didn't you remind me what today was?" She yelled at him.

"Because you never asked..." He slurred lazily.

"Your supposed to REMINED ME!" She screeched. He gave a lazy annoyed face.

"Why do I gotta do it?" He asked. Then Skye leaped like twelve feet in the air and bonked him on the head. "Ow! Why are you so heavy handed?" He cried out in pain.

"Why are you so damn hard-headed?" She yelled while shaking her fist at him. While rubbing his head with his tail, he looked at her,

"Why can't you get them annoying ninken to do it, or the hyenas?" He asked.

"Maybe because the ninken are a bunch of dogs and the hyenas, well, they're bloodthirsty." She said.

"You got them that way! You be spoiling them too!" He complained. She gave a cold glare that gave everyone chills.

" _Your_ gonna go and get him. And I swear to thee god..." She said while looking up at the skies with her arms in the air. "If anything shall happen to him," she looked at him and he gulped, "I'LL KILL YOU!" She yelled as he grumbled and began on his way. She did another one and summoned her Ninken.

"Yo!" The white-haired one said.

"Hey, you guys wanna do me a favor?" She asked while giving them the smile they feared the most.

"Y-y-y-yes..." Said the pitbull.

"Follow Ryo, and if he doesn't do what I've asked of him..." They all gulped. She gave a demonic grin. "Eat him..." She said in a demon voice. They all nodded and ran up to Ryo, making sure he does not know of their pressence.

"Wow, Onee-chan is a complete monster over the brat..." Said the white-haired one again. Skye picked up a rock and threw it at him. He jumped and made that dog yip when they get hurt. Another jutsu and it was two foxes. They were twins, male and female.

"Jaku, Jiru, I need you two to get me some things. Baby wipes, milk, toys, pampers, baby towels, baby juice, candy, cookies, junk, and most of all, a giant teddy bear." She said. The two nodded and at the speed of sound they were gone. She gave a long sigh and turned to Hidan. "Thanks Mazo-san! You made me remember something!" She said with a cheerful smile. His face turned blue. Hinata jumped by Skye's side.

"Is it your little brother? Oh my god is he coming? Oh my god is he big? Oh my god I can't wait!" Hinata sanged in glee. Skye laughed.

"Yes, Drew is coming. And I done nearly forgot when he was coming too." Skye said with a sweat drop.

"Hello?" Hidan yelled while shaking his fist in the air.

"Why you still here? Go away, you bore me." Skye said while sticking her tounge at him.

"Skye, we do have a mission we must finish..." Kakashi reminded.

"What mission?" Skye said. Her whole team fell anime style.

"You twit! Does thinking of that little possibly ugly brat damage your br-" Sakura couldn't even finsh because she was being choked to death.

"Don't you. Ever. Say. Anything bad. About my little brother. Or so help me god I will sin..." Skye growled. Sakura was doing all she could to pry the girl off of her, but she was feeling weak. Skye dropped her, with the Akatsuki staring at her stunned. "Biotch!" She yelled while grinning, and Hinata couldn't help but snicker to that. She turned to the Akatsuki. "Let's make this quick okay..." She said while charging up to them. Hidan grinned ready to make his move.

"Ha! No weapons? I can't wait to chop your pretty little head off!" Hidan said. Skyes face held no emotion, as she began her hand seals. Hidan raised an eyebrow when the sky suddenly turned dark. Skye, however, was glowing like the sun.

"Taiyo Furea: Taiyo no Shawa(Solar flare: Sun Shower)!" She yelled out. Out of nowhere Flashing balls of flming light was thrown at Hidan. It burned, ALOT. Kakashi and the other's eyes widened. That's a 'different' kind of attack. As his body was burning, the air cooled. Skye's eyes turned crystal blue, and frosted air came from her mouth as she breathed. She did some more hand seals. "Tosho(Frost Bite)!" She said while blowing cold air onto him. Hidans body burned still, but this burn was different. It was that kind of burn where your extremely cold. He fell onto the floor blue and shaking. Then Skye grinned. "Well, I think he's learned his lesson..." Skye became normal again. "I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei, but I have to rush home." And in a flash she was gone.

"Wow...I guess she really had something she had to do..." Kakuzu said. Tobi was poking Hidan.

"Poor Hidan-san..." He said with teary eyes.

"Tobi, shut up!" Kisame said. If anyone were able to see, you could see the glare that he was giving him.

* * *

Ryo sat in the forest...He had done what he was told to do and was tired. He was also a little sad too. "Hey..." A voice said.

"I did what you had told me to do, I'm only resting..." He told her quickly. Skye smiled.

"I know you did..." She patted his claw. "Thank you Ryo..." She hugged his arm. His eyes widened. He missed the times when she would do this to him. He wanted to cry. He always felt a bit jealous when she was with the ninken, or other animals. "Ryo, please don't envy the others..." Skye began. His eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You know what I mean, and I love you all the same... And I don't spoil any of them. I just rely on you more." He bowed his head in shame. This whole time he thought that she overworked him because she hated him, was way off line. It was because she trusted him with something so precious more than any of her other summons.

"I'm sorry..." He said.

"No, I am sorry. You were my first Ryo...Remember that..." She said as he nodded. "Now come on, lets go home." He made her sit on her back as she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

"No! Bad Nook-Nook, Bad!" She yelled at her little brother. He had pratically strangled Jaku to death. Jiru had hidden somewhere from the baby bully.

"Ahehehehehehee..." Laughed one of the hyenas.

"I don't even remember summoning ya'll..." Skye complained. Her little brother really was a riot.

"Bye Shisshsy..." Drew said while waving his tiny hand.

"I'm not leaving!" She complained. He jumped on her and started slapping her. "Stop playing man... You know what, YOUR ASS IS GOIN NIGHT-NIGHT!" She yelled as she threw him into his room bed and tuckeed him in. "Wait here while I make you bottle." She said while walking off into the kitchen, only to see Sasuke with a wide grin on his face.

"Wow...Having troubles _Onee-chan_?" He teased. Her face turned face.

"Shut up." She spat at him.

"So cold..." He said. She stook her tounge at him as she walked into the kitchen, preparing his bottle.

"Whatever..." She said while putting the bottle in the microwave. When she turned around, she couldn't move because he was right in front of her. "What is it?" She asked. He smiled at her as he moved his hand near her chest.

"Your still wearing it..." He said. She took the bottle from the microwave.

"Of course." She said while walking into the room Drew's sleeping in. She gave him the bottle. "You thought I would take it off?"

"Yeah..." He said a bit softly. She laughed a little.

"Wow, that's mean..." She joked. He snorted.

"Shouldn't be the one to talk..."

" Shut up!" She said jokingly. "What are you doing here anyways?" He sighed.

"Again, Is wanting to see you such a bad thing?" She laughed a little as she took the bottle away from the sleeping boy.

"Again, no it's weird." He laughed at that as she exited the room. He followed her as she sat on her livingroom couch. She sighed. "Everytime I take him back, he's over-excited..." She said while staring at the tv that was off. He sat next to her.

"Then why do you take him in?" He asked.

"Well I got to be in his life. After all, one week is all I get with him now. Before, it was a month, but now with me working with the other ninjas against the Akatsuki, I've got to be extra careful." She said while closing her eyes. "That middle-age lady around her fourties. She didn't have to care for me, nor take Drew in, but she did. I may tease her by calling her Obaa-san all the time but, I'm very grateful of her." Sasuke had a sad smile on his face.

"Drew is very lucky...To have someone who loves him as much as you do..." Sasuke said. He gasped when she wrapped her arms around him.

"You may not believe me, but I'm sure that _somebody_ cares for you the same way." She said. He smirked a little.

"Who...You?" He asked.

"Well, yeah...But somebody else. They've always been watching out for you, rather you believe it or not. And like I said before..." She got off of him as he looked at her. "-Not everything is the way that it seems." She said while walking to her room and getting into her bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To sleep." She answered. He grinned.

"Wow, no goodnight kiss?" He mused. He nearly choked on spit when a pillow furoiciously rammed into his head.

* * *

Skyes been taking Drew with her to the acadamy. As always, he's on her back. She walked into the acadamy to be greeted by Hinata and Ino. "Awwww, you brought him again!" Ino squeeled. Skye started bouncing up and down to shake him off of her.

"Come on Drew... !" She said until he had finally slide off of her. Ino had jumped on him and nearly killed him with the hug she was giving him.

"Aw! Sho cute. Hesh sho cute!" She said while rubbing her cheek against his. Hinata pouted.

"Ino! Your hogging him all to yourself!" She said. Skye smiled at the scene in front of her. Then Neji had came in with Lee.

"Hey Skye-san!" Lee cheered. She smiled.

"Hey Lee-san, Neji-san..." She said while waving. They waved back.

"So, you've brought him again..." Neji sighed. Drew always attacked him whenever he seened him.

"Don't worry Neji. When he slaps you, that means he likes you!" She cheered.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" He screeched as Skye and Lee laughed.

"Don't worry. He can be sweet sometimes." Skye said. Then Neji felt a tug on his pants. It was Drew, as he put his arms hands up for Neji to carry him. Neji actually smiled at the brat, and picked him up. "See?" She said.

"Whatever?" He said as Drew slapped Lee, who was standing right next to him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Drew screamed while he continued to smack Lee, who was wincing everytime he got hit by the heavy-handed two-year-old. Neji smirked.

"Wow...He must _really_ like you Lee-san..." He mused. Fake tears fell from Lee's face.

"Your so mean Neji-san!" He complained. Skye laughed at them. Hinata growled.

"Neji-onii! Why you took him from me?" She whined.

"Cuz' he don't want you!" He yelled at her. As Drew hopped on Lee, Hinata attacked Neji. Then Hinata looked up.

"W-where did he go?" She scanned the room until her eyes landed on Lee who was playing with the little munchkin. Lee in fear when he felt someone glaring at him. It was Hinata. "Give. Him. To me!" She said while gritting her teeth. Lee ran away with Drew as she chased after him. Skye jumped up.

"H-hey...Be careful with him!" She yelled at the two. Neji got up from nearly being choked to death.

"Wow Skye...Your little brother has alot of fans already..." He joked. She laughed nervously.

"Yeah...I just hope they're careful with him." Then out of nowhere, she heard the two screaming, and a chainsaw noise.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" The two screamed in unison. The little boy was laughing while swinging the object in his hand. Skye gasped.

"Nook-nook! No!" She said while going after her danger-loving brother. The others watched the scene in amusement.

* * *

done

hope you like

might not make sense

but i wanted him with me

my little nook-nook

my brat

my everything :3

oh yeah

read and review

~SkyePanda98


	9. This Confused Feeling

**Normal P.O.V.**

Skye was walking around the village. She saw the ramen shop that her 'uncle' was in and decided to visit him. She smiled and walked into the store. "Aruto-ojii-san!" She said with a wave. He stopped his chopping and turned to her.

"Oh! Hey Skye-chan... Long time no see..." He said with a wave. She sat at the counter.

"Yeah... Oh yeah and Jii-san, I'm a shinobi now." She told him. His eyes widened.

"But what about the exams?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Turns out a jounin saw the whole thing with Lady Ama or whatchamacallit..." Skye said as she was bopped on the head by a wooden spoon. "AH! What the HELL Ojii-san?" Skye screeched and she heard some chuckling customers. She blushed in embarrassment while rubbing her sore head.

"Show some respect to Lady Amei Skye-chan." He said with his head high. She growled under her breath.

"Well she should show some respect to me. I'm still on that bitch for sending them guards man..." She ranted. He chuckled while shaking his head.

"Lots of people worship her Skye-chan. You must be careful." He said while handing her a cup of tea. She took a sip from it.

"Well, whoever does can suck a-"

"Don't. Say. It." He said while waving the wooden spoon. She giggled.

"Alright, I'll say 'popsicle'." He bopped her head again. "AH! Dammit!" She said while rubbing her head again. More customers laughed.

* * *

She waved to Aruto as she left the shop. She bumped into somebody. "Oh, sorry mister..." She said and the man grabbed her and fled from the village. "HEY! What the _FUCK_ are you doin?" She screeched. They were in the forest and the man stopped. She got into a fighting stance. "Oh aiight! Get ready for the meanest ass-whoopin!" She said as she was about to attack, but then stopped when Itachi had come out of his disguise.

"'Meanest ass-whoopin'?" He asked with a small smile. She chuckled a bit and slapped him playfully on the chest.

"Not cool man..." She said. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. She grabbed onto the fabric of his shirt. "Nice to see you again, Tachi-san." He squeesed her tighter.

"Same to you, Skye-san..." She grinned as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"So, why did the 'mighty Uchiha' abduct me?" She mused as he laughed.

"Can't I spend a little time with you?" He asked in a pouting voice. She glared. These brothers really were the same.

"You can..." She said while letting go. He sighed.

"You want to go somewhere?" She thought about it and nodded. He picked her up bridal style and dashed off to the Akatsuki base.

"Put me down I'm fat!" She said. He raised an eyebrow.

"You, are nowhere _near_ fat. Your a bit chubby, but not even close to fat..." He said. Fake tears ran down her face.

"Your so kind Tachi-san!" She sobbed. He held back a laugh. Her eyes widened to where he has taken her. He took her to the Akatsuki base "Uh... Tachi-san?" He put her down.

"At least I trust you enough to bring you here..." He said while staring her dead in the eye. She gave him a soft smile.

"And I'm honored." She said softly. He took her inside. Hidan was the first to see Skye.

"Oi! What the fuck is this bitch doing here?" He yelled. Skye flared.

"Man, if you don't shut your dumbass up..." She said while making a fist. He got his scythe ready and ran up to her.

"Bring it on!" He screeched. A mystical huge scythe appeared in her hands. Itachi karate chopped both of their heads.

"Ow, what the hell?" They both said while rubbing their heads. The scythe in Skye's hands dissapppeared.

"You both were too loud, and I brought her here Hidan. I wanted to spend time with her." Itachi said while wrapping an arm around her. She blushed a little and Hidan saw it.

"Well, don't make too much noise while breaking the beds..." He said while turning away. Itachi's face turned red and Skye, well, she was just angry.

"Perverted son of a bitch!" She said while kicking him to the floor. She crossed her arms. "I have some self-respect you know!" She said. Itachi laughed.

"But Skye-san, you're a pervert as well..." He said. Skye crossed her arms.

"But do you see me doing anything nor _saying _anything perverted. NOOOOOOOOOOOOO." She said sarcastically. He and Hidan laughed.

"Wow that was a mean kick..." He said. Then Skye's ipod made a beeping sound. She took it out her pocket and saw how her friend Ai had sent her a picture message. She unlocked her thing and looked at the picture and a perverted grin grew on her face. Hidan got annoyed. "Ohhhhh! Look at Ms. Pervert grinning so happily..." He said sarcastically. She turned off her ipod and gave Hidan the finger. Itachi was curious.

"So, what did your friend send you?" He asked.

"A picture of a rapper..." She said while going into a dream state. Itachi sighed and shook his head. His eyes started to shine with mischief and Hidan took notice of it. Hidan raised an eyebrow. Then, Itachi caught her by surprise and wrapped his arms around her from behined. Her eyes widened. "T-Tachi-san?" She stuttered.

"Skye-chan... Do you dream of me as well?" He purred in her ear. She turned red and shivered in embarrassment.

"U-um..." She was saved by the bells.

"Tobi want's to play hide and seek with Hidan!" He said while running over to them. Itachi glared at the masked little fucker. He let go of Skye and Skye watched as Tobi was thrown somewhere. She giggled to it. "That's not funny. Tobi's hurt..." He cried. Skye gave him a bored look.

"Well _that's_ whats funny about it..." She said coldly. Hidan grinned.

"Oh so you call me Mazo-san, and I'll call you Sadisuto-chan (_Sadist-chan_)." He mused as she glared.

"Fuck you." She spat and he laughed. Then Tobi ran up to Skye.

"Tobi wants to play with you!" He said cheerfully. Skye backed away and gave him the 'W.T.F.' look. "But, Tobi forgot your name Sadisuto-chan..." Hidan laughed as Skye blew him up somewhere.

"Aw man..." Hidan said after he's calmed down from laughing. Skye shook her head. What she didn't notice was Hidan going into her pocket and taking her ipod out of it. He looked through her pictures and was smiling the whole way. Then, he went through her music and saw was she listened to. After that, he was going to go through her contacts until he felt someone was watching him. He turned around to see Skye glaring him down.

"Can you tell me _why_ you have my ipod?" She asked with crossed arms. He gave her a bored look.

"I was curious." He answered and was rewarded with a punch in the face. He was knocked out cold and she retrieved her ipod. "Ouch. That hurt Sadisuto-chan." She glared at the motherfucker. While she was glaring at the dude, Itachi was staring at the diamond panda dangling from her neck. She felt someone staring at her and turned around.

"Tachi-san?" She asked confused.

"Skye-san, when did you get that?" He said pointing directly at her necklace.

"Not to long ago. Someone gave it to me." She answered. He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" He asked obviously agitated. He patted a spot on the couch for her to sit down. She gulped and sat down. "So, who gave you that?" He asked while leaning closer. Skye panicked.

"Um, a friend." She answered truthfully. He tilted his head.

"What friend?" He asked again.

"Well h-, _she_ was feeling that she needed to get me something, being that I've helped her out in the past." She said smoothly, a bit _too_ smoothly. Itachi saw how she was about to say 'he'. Poor Skye, she almost had him.

"What's _his_ name?" He asked while giving a cold glare. She kept it cool on the outside but was panicking on the inside.

"I've just told you it's a 'she'." She said defensively. Now Itachi really wanted to know who it was. Before he was just playing with her, but seeing how she really didn't want to tell him who it was, he knew she was hiding something.

"Why are you being so secretive Skye-san? Is it a boyfriend?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, he's just a frien-" _'Dammit..._' She thought to herself as he grinned. This time, all of the members in the Akatsuki waled in and saw Skye. They were gonna attack, until they saw the fear in her eyes.

"So, it _is_ a male. So if he's just a friend, why don't you just tell me his name Skye-san?" He asked sternly.

"I thought you wanted to spend time with me Tachi-san, not scold me." She said hoping to change the topic. Epic Fail.

"I am spending time with you." He said while leaning closer and staring her dead in the eye. "Just tell me his name and I'll forget about it." Hidan and Tobi held back a laugh as Kisame and Kakuzu were shocked of his jealousy. But then, Skye got an idea.

"Fine. Chitose." She lied. He leaned back and crossed his arms. Something told him that she was lying. The other members watched wondering what was going to happen next. Out of nowhere, her ipod buzzed. She looked at her message and eyes widened of fear and shock.

*This is Sasuke. Where are you?* From Sasuke. Skye immediatly texted back.

*How the hell did you get my number?* From Skye. Itachi watched the whole thing.

*Went through your stuff :p* from Sasuke. Everyone watched as a dark aura swirled around Skye. Hidan backed away a little as Tobi cried. "That bastard..." She growled like a dog.

*What the hell!* From Skye. She was annoyed because something told her that he was laughing right now.

*How else was I supposed to get your number -.- At least I get to talk to you...* From Sasuke. Skye's eyes widened after reading that message. Then a soft smile appeared on her face.

*How sweet :3* from Skye. In like a second was an immediate reply.

*I, Sasuke Uchiha am NOT sweet...* From Sasuke. "Pfft..." Skye tried her best not to burst into laughter. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Who is that Skye-san?" He asked. Skye froze. '_Oh shit, I forgot he was here... Damn Sasuke..._' She thought.

"My friend." She simply answered. He was about to ask another question untli Hidan cutted in.

"My, my. Who knew ass-wipe could actually be the jealous type..." He mused. Skye gave Hidan a look that said 'I hate it, but I owe you one'. He only grinned towards her as Itachi blushed.

"I am NOT jealous." Itachi said. Skye's sweat dropped. How these brother's really are the same. *Yes you are :3* from Skye.

*Whatever. Where are you?* From Sasuke. Dammit, with all these questions from the Uchiha brothers...

*Everywhere.* From Skye.

*. . .* From Sasuke.

*What?* From Skye.

*No comment. Just tell me where you are. I'm bored :(* from Sasuke. A tick mark appeared on her head.

*I can't tell you :p* from Skye.

*WTF?* From Sasuke.

*FIND SOMETHING ELSE TO DO!* From Skye. There was a short pause.

*But I want to see you...* From Sasuke. Her heart skipped a beat. That was when Hidan snatched her ipod. "Oi! What the fuck?" She screeched. He gave her a look that says 'you owed me one, so pay up'. She turned red of anger. He read through her messages an he grinned. _'Ah... So this is the real present giver. I'm not that fucking stupid..._' He thought to himself. She pushed him into another room and locked the door. The Akatsuki members looked at eachother, wondering what the hell did he read. "Hidan!" He blushed to the fact she called his name.

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed." He said with a grin. But then his eyes widened to the sad desperate look on her face.

"Hidan please..." She looked up to him. "Please don't say anything... Especially to Itachi..." She pleaded softly. He looked deep withen her eyes and saw how much she didn't want Itachi to know about this. '_Man, that guy is a fucking retard. You can clearly see that she has feelings for him. Lucky bastard!_' Hidan thought again. He sighed, and patted her head.

"Don't worry Sadisuto-chan. My lips are sealed." He said. She gave him a bone-crushing hug and ran out the room. *Skye, I don't care anymore. Come home :(* From Sasuke. Skye sighed in annoyance and turned to Itachi.

"Tachi-san, I'm leaving." He jumped up.

"Why?" He asked. A vain popped on her head.

"Because an annoying lil' fucker wants me home." She stated clearly pissed. He nodded and smiled.

"Fine. I'll 'abduct' you later." He mused as she laughed. She waved and dissappeared. As soon as she left, he went into thought. '_What could she possibly be hiding from me?_' He thought saddened.

* * *

"Hey motherfucker! How are you today?" Skye asked in a friendly voice, though Sasuke can clearly see her anger.

"Fine! And you?" He said, returning the friendly tone. Skye flared.

"Fuck that! Why the hell did you go through my shit?" She screeched. Sasuke faked yawned while walking over to the door and locking it.

"Well," He turned to her. "You were asleep the last time I visited..." She crossed her arms.

"'Visited' or 'Broke In'?" She asked. He gave her a retarded grin.

"Whatever do you mean Skye-tan?" And that stupid comment was awarded with a bonk on the head. "Ouch. That's not really nice Skye-chan." He said calmly while rubbing his head. Skye scoffed and turned her head the other direction while crossing her arms.

"Whatever." She said while walking into her living room. Sasuke followed her, of course and sat down next to her. He rested his arm onto the arm chair and his hand in his hand, and just stared at her. She was resting for a bit, but she felt him staring at her and opened her eyes and turned to him. "What?" His face was emotionless.

"You were with Itachi, weren't you?" He asked. Her eyes widened.

"Why do you say that?" She asked. He only stared.

"You seemed so relieved when you came back home." He stated. She turned her head away.

"That could've been for any reason." She said while closing her eyes again. Then, she was suprised by the fact that she was pulled into his lap and wrapped in his embrace. "S-S-S-S-Sasuke!" She stuttered.

"You don't have to lie to me. I won't think any different of you." She blushed. He was breathing on her neck. She tried to pull away but he held onto her tighter. "Just let me hold you..." Then he smirked. "I won't bite." She blushed and growled. '_Bastard!_' She thought over and over again. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. She blushed and tried to break free, but for some reason, she just couldn't. He nipped her ear.

"Sasuke!" She screeched as he laughed.

"Why so embarrassed, Skye-chan?" He asked amused. She only turned around and glared at him with her cheeks red. He was leaning closer, about to kiss her on the lips, until his phone buzzed. Again, she was saved by the bells.

*Sasuke-kun, where r u~?* From Karin. Sasuke sighed as a vain popped onto his skull. As he was texting back, Skye ran into her room. She ran away... Oh now he was _really_ mad.

*None of your buisness.* From Sasuke.

*Sasuke-kun is so mean ;'(* From Karin. He growled.

*I'm going to ignore you now.* From Sasuke.

*You see, this is why we think your gay. I mean, who could resist my sexiness?* From Karin. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

*Me obviously. Besides I know for a fact that I'm not gay, because I was JUST in the middle of preying on a female, until YOU interrupted.* From Sasuke.

*WHAT? WHO IS SHE SASUKE? ANSWER ME MY LOVE!* From Karin, followed by other annoying messages. Sasuke sighed and turned of his cell. "Stupid bitch..." He growled under his breath. Then he got up and opened Skye's room door. He walked in, to see that she is sleeping. He softly smiled. He lied down next to her and wrapped an arm around her. He stared at her sleeping face. '_Why him? Why did you have to meet him first?_' He kissed her forehead. '_Why did you love him first..._' He really did envied his brother. He even followed her advice about his revenge. This girl really was something...

* * *

**The next day...**

Skye walked into the the acadamy angry and mostly, confused. She had changed from her usual attire. She had on a black v-neck t-shirt along with black baggy jeans. She had on black high ninja sandals and black fingerless leather wore her hitai-itai around her neck, though she still had on the necklace. Her hair had a fish-braid going back with a bang covering her right eye. The only thing that was colorful in what she was wearing was her purple belt, that held onto her two most precious blades. She sat down not really caring who she was next to. "S-Skye?" A stunned Naruto called out to her. She actually was sitting next to her buds.

"Oh, wazzup?" She said playfully trying to hide her real emotions. Choji bopped her on the head. "Da' fuck man?"

"We saw your angry face earlier Skye-chan. Don't try to hide it..." Choji said. Skye sighed.

"It's nothing. Just a lil' boy trouble..." The dudes eyes widened.

"OH MAI A GOD!" Naruto jumped horrified. Shikamaru actually agreed.

"WHAT?" Shikamaru screeched. Everyone looked their way. Skye jumped kicked the both of them.

"Shut the hell up! Your getting everyone in my fucking buisness!" She hissed at them. Shikamaru and Naruto rubbed their heads.

"Gomen (_Sorry_)." They both said. Then they begin to whisper.

"But seriously, you with boy problems?" Shikamaru asked. Skye sighed.

"I mean, I don't have a boyfriend... But this one dude..." Out of nowhere, Hinata slowly rose in between the middle of the four teens.

"Hmmmm..." She said. "Skye-chan... Hiding something from me?" Skye sighed.

"I was gonna tell you later... But you might as well join in the conversation." Hinata cheered as she sat with them.

"So, tell us..." Naruto said. Skye sighed again.

"Well, he's a complete idiot. I mean he's intelligent, but whenever he's around me, he becomes this perverted, smart-mouth, sarcastic bastard. He does becomes sweet though. He can be kind at some times, but still..." She brushed her bang towards the back of her head while blushing.

"Your in love with him..." Hinata said, almost squeeling in delight.

"No, I think I am..." She corrected. The three dudes sighed.

"Well Skye-chan, I'm glad to see that your not a lesbo..." Choji said. Skye immediatly punched the shit out of him. Shikamaru, Naruto, and Hinata laughed.

"You had that one coming Choji." Shikamaru said while shaking his head.

* * *

Skye pulled Hinata to the corner. "Hinata-chan, I'm only gonna tell you the rest of it." Hinata nodded at her best friend. "The real reason I'm upset because I thought I was in love with his brother, but it turns out he's got a part of my heart as well." Skye gave Hinata a hurt look. Hinata was putting the pieces together. "Hinata, I'm talking about Sasuke..." Hinata's eyes widened. She wrapped her arms around Skye.

"Don't worry Skye, your secret is safe with me..." She said while staring into her eyes. Then she stared at the necklace. "So that means..."She said while smirking.

"Yes. He's the one who gave this to me..." Hinata squeeled. They were so lucky that everyone else was focused on something else not to hear them. Then when relization hit her, Hinata gasped.

"Wait, the way you described Sasuke and his personality... WAS IT ALL TRUE?" She asked all completly confused. Skye giggled and nodded.

"Whenever he comes over, I always tell him how weird it is, being that the Sasuke I heard about is an arrogant asshole." Both Hinata and Skye laughed.

"But it's the truth though!" Hinata said while laughing. Skye nodded in agreement. Then her ipod buzzed.

*It's me ;)* from Sasuke. Skye blushed automatically. Hinata took notice of it and smirked. "Ooooohhhh. Skye's baby. Teehee."

"Shut the fuck up..." She replied embarrassed. *Hey wassup :)* from Skye. They sat down in the corner so they reading the messages.

*Nun... Just thinking of something...* From Sasuke. Skye raised an eyebrow.

*Of what?* From Skye. There was a pause.

*I'm not telling you :p* from Sasuke. Hinata laughed as Skye fumed.

* TF YOU MEAN YOUR NOT TELLING ME?* From Skye.

*'Gasp' Skye! Language!* From Sasuke. Hinata was holding herself while laughing.

*WTF Sasuke!* From Skye.

*Skye-tan's sure is a potty mouth... e.e* from Sasuke. Hinata was literally crying.

*Stfu.* From Skye.

*Alright, I'll tell you if you do something.* From Sasuke. Hinata and Skye looked at eachother.

*Fine.* From Skye.

*Say 'I'* from Sasuke.

*I* from Skye.

*'Love'* from Sasuke.

*Love* from Skye.

*'You Sasuke'* from Sasuke. Hinata nearly died of laughter.

*Hell no!* From Skye. "You know you want too." Hinata teased as Skye glared at her.

*Aw... -.-'* From Sasuke. Skye actually smiled to that.

*You Sasuke... Now tell me what you were thinking about.* From Skye. If she was near him, she would see his widened eyes.

*. . .* From Sasuke. Skye raised an eyebrow.

*Well :/ ?* From Skye. There was a long pause.

*I was thinking of you Skye...* From Sasuke. Skye's eyes widened as she blushed. Hinata blushed as well.

*Really?* From Skye.

*Yeah. I wanna see you :)* from Sasuke.

*So sweet.* From Skye.

*And that is why I am going to sneak into your room and raid through your belongings...* From Sasuke. Skye turned as white as a ghost as Hinata laughed again.

*Don't!* From Skye.

*Beg me not to X).* From Sasuke. Skye was gonna kill him.

*I have my pride you know e.e* from Skye.

*Okay let's see... There's your underwear...* From Sasuke.

*o.o What?* From Skye.

*Then there's your journal...* From Sasuke.

*Fine dammit! Please Sasuke, please don't go through my personal items.* From Skye.

*Good girl.* From Sasuke. She can feel the smirk on his face and growled. Hinata just couldn't stop laughing. *Skye-chan...*

*?* From Skye.

*Come home soon.* From Sasuke. Skye's eyes became soft.

*Alright :)* from Skye. She put her ipod away. "Wow Skye-chan. Lucky you." Hinata mused.

"Shut up and comfort me..." Skye said. Hinata snickered as she hugged Skye, and Skye hugged back.

"Maybe this can inspire me with Naruto-kun." She said softly. Skye nodded.

"Mhmm... Maybe..." Skye said while patting Hinata's head. These two really were best friends...

* * *

Skye waled into her house and locked the door. She went into her room to see Sasuke sleeping peacefully on her bed. She smiled as she played with his hair. "Stupid... I wasn't really focused on love. You sure are one evil bastard you know that?" She said while patting his head. What she didn't know was that he was up the moment he felt her pressence, He was hearing everything she was saying. "It may be heard to forget Itachi, but you have cast a spell on me. You really are evil..." She said while falling asleep next to him. When he was sure she was asleep, he opened his eyes and turned to her.

"It was you, who had cast a spell on me Skye..." He said softly while kissing her forehead.

* * *

done!

this is sort of shorter than the others :(

oh well

btw that last scene remind me of one of my favorite songs.

its called 'Female of the Species' by 'Space'

_she deals in witchcraft and_

_one kiss and im zapped oh_

_how can heaven hold a place for me,_

_when a girl like you has cast a spell on me?_'

omg i love that song

anyway i hope this was good -.-

this was one of the most lovey-dovey chapter's i've ever written -.-

read and review

and check out my story 'Madness'

It's like 'Something Changes' but Akatsuki based.

so yeah read and review (said that twice)

~SkyePanda98


	10. Jealousy Gotta Love It :3

**Normal P.O.V.**

Okay, so like, let me tell you what was going on right now. Skye had just saved Sakura's life. How? Let's just see...

* * *

Skye and Naruto were chatting non-stop about random things. They made a couple of silly jokes and tons of retarded comments. Then, Skye suddenly got an idea. "Yo, Naruto, tell me... What do you think of Hinata-chan?" She asked. He thught for a while.

"Well, I can tell she's a bit out-going when it comes to you, she's still a bit shy, but could hold a conversation. She's not judgemental, and she's actually really pretty. I remember there was a time when her and Neji's eyes creeped me out once but who are we to judge? It's actually quite mesmerizing..." He answered. Skye's eyes widened. Then she smiled.

"Wow... Say Naruto, would you ever want to go out with her?" She asked. He blushed.

"M-m-m-maybe... But I'll always have feelings for Sakura..." He said.

"Hn." He looked at her. Skye was different from the other girls. She don't talk about them behind their back. She felt him staring at her. "What?" She asked.

"How come your not complaining about her?" He asked curiously. Skye chuckled.

"I'm not gonna lie, I don't like the bitch... But I'm that type of person who goes by saying what I want in front of the person's face. Other than that, I keep my thoughts in my head. Like for example, if I don't like a certain person, I stay away from them..." She answered. Naruto's eyes were wide.

"You really are different Skye..." He said. Skye laughed. "I mean really, the moment I say your name, Sakura-chan automatically comes into the conversation saying tons of things about you..." He said annoyed. Skye raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" She asked coldly and he yelped. She shook her head. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna ask you about the things she says, just be ready when you see me fuck her up when I _catch_ her saying something. I love catching people..." She said coldly. Oh she really do love to catch people. Especially when they lie to her face about something and she catch them in the act. He gave a nervous laugh.

"Heheh alright..." He stuttered. They were walking and all of the sudden, they saw Kisame fighting with the girl they were _just_ talking about. You see, they were like in the forest, and were wandering about. So like runnung into them wasn't so much of a surprise. Then he raised his big ass sword, about to stab her in the gut. But he stab someone in the gut alright, just not Sakura. Sakura and Naruto's eyes were wide at the whole thing. Kisame, whoever, was pissed that he stabbed the wrong person. Then he became scared because the person he stabbed was his partner's treasure. He panicked.

"Dammit! Where the hell did you come from?" He asked but screeched. He slid the sword out of her stomach and watched as the girl fall on her knees holding her stomach. His eyes were wide in fear. "Aw man... I'll kill you Pinkie the next time I see you. I'll friggin' kill you!" He yelled while running off. Skye was so pissed and in pain right now. Usually, she didn't care about being stabbed in the gut, but at this time of the month, I DUN THINK SO! Sakura only stared at the girl in disbelief.

"W-why?" She asked. Skye laughed while coughing up blood.

"Y-you'd die right?" She answered. Tears fell from Sakura's eyes. Of all of the times she been a complete witch to her, she stood there and sacrificed her life for her.

"But I'm mean to you... I call you a 'bitch' non-stop! Why the hell would you do something like this?" She screeched while crying. Skye's eyes widened as she watch the girl fall on her knees and sob. "I make you suffer everyday... Why... Why would you..." She got up and slapped Skye right across her face. "...Do that?" She screeched. Skye only stared at the crying girl.

"Sakura..." She said softly. Sakura looked at her. Skye gave her a soft smile. "Stop crying..." Sakura blushed. She looked like an angel just now, despite the hand print on her face. Naruto picked Skye up bridal-style. She glared. "You do know this hurts my stomach more right?" He gave a nervous grin.

"Embrace the pain..." He said.

* * *

So there you have it... That's how Skye saved Sakura's life. Now let's continue with the story...

* * *

**Somewhere else... Ah screw it, it's the Akatsuki base...**

Itachi has been staring at Kisame for a long time. Everyone was watching, wondering what was going on. Kisame finally spoke. "What?" He yelled.

"What did you do?" He asked with a stoic face. Kisame's eyes widened with fear.

"I- I don't know what you talking about..." He said with a nervous laugh. Itachi raised an eyebrow and continued to stare at Kisame. Kisame began to shiver and stood in front of Itachi. "BLAH-BLAHGAH!" Kisame explained everything fast. Everyone's eyes widened as Itachi's twitched.

"Explain _slower_!" He said annoyed. Kisame gulped.

"I was fighting one of the ninja's in k-konoha. It was the one with pink hair, as I was a-about to stab her..." He stopped as Itachi glared.

"Go on..." He pressured. Kisame got ready to run.

"B-but, Skye..." Itachi leaned foward. "Got into it..." Kisame took a step back. "And I stabbed her instead..." Itachi eyes burned with fury as Kisame ran far, _far_ away fromt the base.

"That BASTARD!" He screeched. Everyone jumped back in fear, even Pein. "I'm gonna kill him... I'm gonna fucking kill him!" He said with each words dripping of venom. Pein stepped in.

"Itachi, why don't you cool off in your room?" He asked. Itachi looked at him for a while. He glared as he walked into the room. Hidan started to laugh.

"Damn. He's worse than Kakuzu when you touched his money..." He mused, but was actually a bit serious. Others nodded in agreement.

* * *

**A day later...**

Skye was wandering about, even with the bandages on. She saw Naruto eating at Ramen Ichiraku. She waved to him. "Yo, Naru!" She called out to him. He looked around until he saw her sit next to him.

"Skye! What the hell are you doing wandering around?" He scolded. She sucked her teeth as she crossed her arms.

"Man, these scratches ain't nothing..." She said, knowing that she sounded like a fool, but did not care. He stared blankly at her.

"Skye, there's a _hole_ in your stomach..." He said while pointing at her stomach. She playfully smacked his hand.

"Naru, it's not nice to point." He stook his tounge at her as she plucked his forhead.

"Ow!" He said while rubbing his forehead.

"Embrace the pain..." She mused. He glared at her.

"Haha..." Sarcasm of course. That's when Teuchi came by.

"Naruto-kun... Who's the lady? Another customer?" He asked. Skye laughed.

"I'm his mother." She said with a soft smile. Naruto pinched her on the arm. "Ow, Dammit!" She hissed. He only snickered.

"Nah, she's one of my best friends, who _should_ be laying down in the hospital bed because of that hole in her stomach!" He stated. Now it was Skye's turn to stick her tounge at him, in which he plucked _her_ on the forehead. She bopped him on the head.

"My name is Skye, it's nice to meet you sir..." She said while rubbing her forehead. The man grinned.

"Ah, so your the famous young one. Kakashi had told me a lot of things about you..." He said. Skye raised an eyebrow.

"Kakashi-sensei speaks of me?" She questioned. He nodded.

"Yeah. He says how you are very intelligiant, though you seem to be extremely violent. He says your something else, and how you have a perverted side because of the things you read." He said. Naruto snickered.

"I agree with the last part!" Earned another bop on the head. "Ow... First one as well..." He mumbled.

"Dammit! Yes I read urban books, big deal. It's like a rated 'R' movie like your bound to run into one of those scenes unlike him, which is only about porn basically. He has no right calling me a pervert!" Teuchi laughed.

"Ayame! Bring me some chicken ramen for our guest!" He called to his daughter. In a flash. she handed her father a warm bowl of ramen. He handed it to Skye, and grinned. "On the house!" She grinned widely.

"Thank you sir!" She said while chowing down. He patted Ayame's shoulder.

"Ayame, thats Skye..." Ayame's eyes widened as she grinned. She was immediatly in front of Skye.

"Hello there! I've heard so much about you!" She cheered.

"Dammit..." Skye mumbled under her breath. Ayame chuckled.

"Don't worry, I heard what you said and I agree with you actually." Ayame said to her. Skye gave her a soft smile.

"Thank you Miss." Skye said.

"Please, call me Ayame..." She said with a smile. Skye smiled back. Then Skye felt someone pat her shoulders. Skye turned around to see Sakura.

"Um... Hi..." Sakura said to her. Skye raised an eyebrow. "Um... Can you, can you come with me for a second?" She said nervously. Skye finished her ramen and stood up, following Sakura in a walk. They walked around for a while, in silence. Sakura would stare at Skye for a while, looking at her bandages. Skye had on a black halter top, that only covered her breast while the bandages covered her stomach. She had on black baggy jeans, with high ninja sandals. As always, her hitai-itai was worn on her neck along with her panda necklace, and she had a purple belt that held two of her precious swords. Hair? Worn the same way. Side bang covering her right eye, with the two afro pom-poms near her neck. Sakura felt guilty.

"Hmmm..." Skye sighed. She felt Sakura staring at her, but ignored it.

"S-Skye?" Skye looked at her. She could see the sadness in her face. "I- I'm sorry." Skye's eyes widened. "I'm sorry for all the hurtful things I've said to you or done to you. After what you did, risking your lif to save me, I've realized how completely foolish I was. You were right. I was upset about you not having to take the exams, maybe even jealous..." She stopped walking and Skye did the same. "Can we, can we start over?" She said while turning to her. Skye's eyes went wide again. "Can we get to know eachother? Like, can we try to be... Friends?" Skye only stared at the girl for a while. Then she stood in front of her. Sakura was afraid. She thought that Skye just hated her, and was about to fight her.

_PLUCK_!

Skye flicked Sakura right on the nose. Sakura held her nose in pain. She glared at Skye but that glare went away after see the soft smile planted on Skye's face. "Sure... And that right there, my friend, was payback... Payback's a bitch isn't she?" Skye mused. Sakura stared at her for a while, then, started to snicker. Then, both Skye and Sakura busted out laughing. Maybe they could be friends...

* * *

The team of shinobi were running through the woods. Skye was with Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru, Naruto, Sakura, along with Kakashi. Apparantly, they were after Sasuke. Hinata was grinning non-stop at Skye and Skye decided to finally slap her. "Ow, Skye-chan!" Hinata whined but was still grinning.

"Fucking idiot..." Skye growled. They stopped when they heard arguing. It seems that two people were arguing.

"Suigetsu, you idiot!" The redhead screeched.

"I didn't even do anything Karin!" He complained. Sasuke sighed.

"Jugo, can you please shut them up?" He asked. Jugo sighed as well.

"I don't think even _I_ could even quiet them down, Sasuke..." Jugo said. Out of nowhere, a shadow appeared. It was Skye, and she was sniffing all of them.

"Hmmm..." She wondered. She was floating around all of them. "Acceptable power... Interesting..." She said while now standing a few feet away from them with her team right behined her. Kakashi smirked at her, though he still had his mask on.

"So, anything interesting?" He asked her. Skye smirked as well.

"They aiight, might be worth my time..." She answered. Sasuke was staring at her, and she met his gaze. "Ah, hello... Sasuke-san..." She said with a smile. Karin glared.

"Nice to see you again, Skye-_chan_..." Sasuke said. She glared.

"You bastard..." He grinned. She saw Suigetsu's eyes and her eyes sparkled. "Oh my God! Lemme hug him... LEMME HUG HIM!" She cheered but was being held back by Hinata. Suigetsu gave a nervous smile. "Oh my God his eyes... His EYES! Better than Hidan's! Lemme hug him Hinata!" She said while breaking free and hugging him. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Skye, I know how much you love purple, but should you be hugging him?" Sakura asked. Skye stuck her tounge at her.

"U-um..." Suigetsu was blushing mad but was trying to get the girl off him.

"I just wanna rip em' out and hang em' on my wall!" She squeeled. Sasuke held back a laugh.

"Skye, act your age!" Kiba said. Skye cheesed as she hopped back to her team.

"Sorry!" She said with a stupid grin. Karin was just angry.

"Who are you?" Karin yelled. Skye became serious.

"Skye..." Karin studied her.

"How old are you?" Skye gave the 'W.T.F.' look.

"Thir-teen?" Skye said. Then Karin grinned.

"Hmph, I bet she's not even a challenge... Being that she's just a kid!" Karin said. Skye gave her a demonic grin while taking out her Katakana.

"Can I murder her?" Skye asked. Kakashi sighed.

"No Skye..." He said. She glared. Then, Karin's eyes widened.

"Why can't I sense any chakra from her?" She asked shocked. Skye snorted.

"Cuz' I'm weird." Skye said with a grin, earning a glare from Karin. Jugo and Suigetsu actually snickered to that comment while Sasuke's eyes shined with amusement. Then Skye had a thinking face on.

"Skye-san, what's wrong?" Sakura asked. Skye stared at the sky.

"I can't help but think... Why are we here again?" This time Kakashi bopped her on the head. "AH! What the hell?" She hissed.

"We're here to bring Sasuke back." He said with a tick mark on his head. Skye had a bored look.

"Can't we just leave him alone? Why must we bother him when he's trying to get his revenge?" Skye asked with crossed arms. Naruto sighed.

"Skye-chan, you shouldn't be here in the first place. You still have to recover from that hole in your stomach!" He scolded. Yes, she still had the bandages on.

"Teh! You think I care about this?" She said with crossed arms. Karin was the only one to notice that Sasuke was angry, though he had a calm face. He thought what she had on was just an outfit, not bandages for wounds. He was furious.

"Sasuke, please, come back to us!" Sakura begged. He snapped out of his thoughts.

"Sakura, you know I'm not even gonna listen to you..." He hissed. Tears formed into her eyes. Skye sighed. Then, she started sniffing the air. Kiba noticed it.

"What is it Skye-san?" He asked. She grinned.

"Tachi-san!" She said while speeding off in his direction. Naruto tried to get his 'sister'.

"Skye-chan, wait!" But she was already gone. They are stared at Sasuke. He froze. Then, a smirk appeared on his face. He ran off in Skye's direction. Sakura tried to stop Sasuke but was engaged in a battle with Karin. Sooner or later, everyone was fighting.

* * *

"Tachi-san!" Itachi snapped out of his moods and turned around. He was suddenly glomped by a hyper bandaged girl.

"Skye-san, your alright!" He said while hugging her close. He stared at her outfit. "Or are you?" He asked. She nodded as she got off him. The Akatsuki stared at the girl. Apparently, they were traveling somewhere. Kisame stared at the girl in awe.

"Y-your alive!" He said.

"Yeah. There's only a hole in my stomach, though it's closing up nicely." Skye said with a grin. Kisame sighed in relief. She turned to Hidan and he jumped.

"Hi Mazo-san! Oh guess what? I saw someone else with purple eyes! They were beautiful, like you can like get lost in them!" She said. Hidan grinned.

"Hi Sadisuto-chan! Wow, who would've thought that you'd leave my eyes alone?" He said. Skye laughed.

"Silly Mazo-san, of _course_ I'm still gonna mess with yours!" She said with a smirk. He growled.

"Itachi!" Skye's eyes widened as she turned around. She saw Sasuke, and sooner or later after they stopped fighting, everyone else was behined him. Even Skye's team.

"Sasuke? You followed me here you lil' stalker?" She mused. He face-palmed while Karin glared. She turned to Karin. "Keep glaring at me bitch and I'll rip your fuckin' eyes out..." Skye said coldly.

"Why are you so friendly with my Sasuke-kun?" Karin screeched. Skye snickered and turned to Sasuke.

"'Sasuke-kun'?" She said. He glared.

"Shut up Skye-san." He said. Karin was infuriated.

"'Skye-san'? How come you show her respect and not me?" Now it was Skye's turn to glare.

"Sasuke-san..." Skye started. Everyone watched this whole scene.

"Yes Skye-san..." He answered.

"Is she one of the people that gets on your nerves?" Skye asked while moving her eyes to look at him. He did the same.

"Yes..." Then Skye moved her eyes back to Karin.

"Does that answer your question?" Karin started to grit her teeth.

"You know nothing about him, yet you're all buddy-buddy with him! I will not have it!" Karin hissed. Sasuke and Skye both exchanged looks. Everyone noticed it as well and found it a bit suspicious, except Hinata of course.

"Karin, you do not know that..." Sasuke said this time. Now everyone was suspicious. Even Itachi. That's when Skye snapped her fingers, as if she got an idea.

"Oh! Is she the one you've been telling me about Sasuke-san? The one who's always sexually harrassing you?" Skye asked while turning to him.

"Why _yes_ Skye-san!" Sasuke said while turning to her. Skye started laughing.

"Ewwww... Sasuke run away, she'll rape you in the dark!" Skye mused earning a laugh from him, which shocked everyone.

"Why do you think I always run away Skye-san?" Sasuke said sarcastically. "I'm afraid for my life... And pureness..." This time Skye started to laugh. Karin ran up to Skye trying to attack her. Skye was dodging these attacks easily and laughing hysterically.

"Shut up!" Karin yelled. Skye was literally crying of laughter. Then she looked at Karin while dodging her attacks.

"You- you piece of shit..." She said while giggling. Hinata and some other people laughed at that as Skye laughed as well. Then Skye stopped laughing when Karin yanked something. Karin jumped back out of breath not noticing what she did. Skye's eyes were widened and showed how hurt she was.

"What's wrong with you?" Karin asked nastily. Everyone watched as she dropped to her knees, staring at the object. Sasuke noticed something was wrong and hopped from Itachi's side to her side. She picked up the object.

"My... My necklace..." She whispered. Sasuke's eyes widened as he glared at Karin.

"Do you know how much I payed for that?" He yelled, clearly pissed. Everyone was shocked at his words. Itachi was just too shock to even breath. Suddenly, like the speed of light, Skye grabbed Karin by her neck.

"You BITCH!" She screeched while choke-slamming her to the ground. Everyone's eyes widened to how angry she was. Then, everyone felt somethng strange. It was... Her chakra. There was too much off it. More than any of them combined. She was throwing her, punching her, everything. With all of the strength she had, Karin back away.

"Your crazy! Stay away from me!" She yelled. Hinata and Sakura rushed towards Skye. Skye activated her Sharingan.

"You asked for it, now your gonna get it..." She said with a dark chuckle that gave everyone chills. Her eyes started to spin and Karin stared right into it. Suddenly Karin started to scream. Blood was coming out her eyes, ears, nose, and her mouth. Sakura and Hinata started to hug Skye.

"Skye-san, please stop!" Sakura begged.

"Please Skye-chan!" Hinata begged. Then, someone pulled Skye from them and into an embrace.

"Skye-san, calm down..." Itachi said softly. Everyone was shocked to see Skye calm down automatically. Her sharingan disappeared and Karin stopped screaming and just fainted from all of the pain. Her team, besides Sasuke went to her side. Sasuke went over to the necklace, fixing it. Itachi had let go of her and stared into her eyes, seeing the pain in them. He was angry right now. Was she close to his brother? If she was, how close was she to him? Not only that. Why didn't she tell him? Sasuke went by Skye, ignoring his brother completely and put the chain around her neck. Her eyes widened. She hugged him.

"THANK YOU SASUKE-SAN!" She said while squeesing the boy to death.

"A-anything f-for you..." He managed to say. Itachi glared.

"We'll take our leave now..." And the Akatsuki disappeared. Sasuke was angry. He was so caught up with Skye, he couldn't fight his brother. Skye got off of him and wrapped her arm around his neck.

"W-wha?" He stuttered.

"Got'cha!" She said as she went to her team. "Tadaa~..." She sanged. They gawked at her and started to laugh. Sasuke glared.

"You traitor!" He hissed. Skye gave a playful grin.

"Stay for a while! Besides, you still gotta look into your revenge, right?" She questioned him. He only sighed. He turned to his team.

"I'll be back..." He said, and they were off...

* * *

The Akatsuki members stared at Itachi. He was pissed. '_Why are they so close? What else is she hiding from me? Are they secretly dating?_' More thoughts ran through his head as he grew angrier. They never new the Uchiha could be so... _Jealous_?

* * *

Kakashi decided to break the silence, being that they were camping for the night. "So, how come you two are so close?" He asked. Sasuke was gonna answer, but Skye beat him to it.

"Because of my exploring, we usually bump into eachother. This started the moment we met." Skye answered as if it was nothing. Sasuke was impressed that she actually lied like nothing.

"Well, that necklace..." Kakashi began.

"Was to thank her for saving me from angry animals, though I didn't need it..." Sasuke lied as well. Naruto was happy Sasuke was back, for the time being, though didn't show it. Instead, he ignored him.

"*COUGH, COUGH* lies *COUGH, COUGH*!" Skye said while facing the other direction. Everyone snickered as Sasuke gave a fake glare. They really were a great lying team. Well, everyone just chatted up. Sasuke and Skye were holding a conversation. Everyone would notice Sasuke playing with Skye, like poking her and her poking him back. Hinata giggled.

How will things turn out now?

* * *

done for naw

hope jah enjoyed

yah yah

read and review

love ya's

~SkyePanda98


	11. Heartbroken, Jealousy Got The Best of Me

**Normal P.O.V.**

Later on after their 'almost' battle, the Akatsuki made it to their new hideout. Itachi was just friggin' pissed I mean, even Pein held his distance. He couldn't take it anymore, so he took his phone, and decided to send her a text.

*Skye-san?* He waited and waited. Everyone saw the eagerness in his eyes.

*Who the hell is this?* He smiled. Everyone's eyes was twitching at the sight of it. He laughed softly and their faces went blue.

*It's 'Tachi-san'...* From Itachi. Immediate reply.

*Oh hi Tachi-san! Wait... How did you get my number?* From Skye.

*While you weren't looking, I took your ipod and got your number out of it.* From Itachi.

*I swear man, what's the deal with people going through my personal belongings?* From Skye. He glared at the screen.

*People as in Sasuke?* From Itachi. Long pause. Everyone was so eager to know what was going on, and who he was texting.

*Tachi-san... I am sorry...* From Skye. He gritted his teeth.

*How come you never told me you knew him? How come you lied to me when I asked you who got you that necklace?* From Itachi. Immediate reply.

*Tachi-san, I just had a feeling. For some reason I felt as if I told you I saw him, you might become angry. When I mentioned to Sasuke that I knew you, all I saw was hatred in his face. So basically, there's a couple of things your not telling me as well...* From Skye. His eyes widened. Then they were filled with rage.

*What the hell is that supposed to mean?* From Itachi.

*What are you hiding from me Tachi-san? I've told you so much about my past yet your holding back on me.* From Skye. He didn't care. He was so filled with jealousy, it didn't even matter.

*My past is none of your concern.* From Itachi. There was a long pause.

*Is that the way it is then? Why are you so angry Itachi?* From Skye. His eyes widened.

*How do you know that I am angry?* From Itachi.

*Because while being around you, I made sure that I knew about you. Turns out I probably just know nothing, being that someone is hiding something from me.* From Skye.

*Your hiding something from me as well! Why are you so close to him? Why didn't I know of this?* From Itachi.

*I told you already... I was scared...* From Skye.

*Of what, that I'd hate you?* From Itachi.

*Yes.* From Skye. He glared at the screen again.

*My anger is getting the best of me. I don't want to see your face. Goodbye.* From Itachi, then he turned off his phone. He went to his room and locked the door. He had to calm down.

* * *

Everyone's eyes watched as Skye's eyes filled with tears and rapidly fell from her face. She began to whimper, and held her ipod to her chest. She cried. Nobody knows how broken her heart was. '_I don't want to see your face. Goodbye._' She kept seeing those words. They wouldn't leave her eye sight. Hinata was by her side. "Skye-chan, what's wrong?" She asked. Skye ran to her as Hinata wrapped her arms around he.

"He hates me!" She sobbed. Hinata's eyes widened. She knew exactly who she was talking about, but the others didn't.

"Why would he hate you?" She asked. Skye handed her, her ipod an showed her the messages. Hinata read it and her eyes widened. "Skye-chan, I don't believe he hates you, I believe he's just angry." Hinata said. Skye glared at her.

"Then what the hell was 'I don't want to see your face'? He hates me Hinata. He hates..." Skye couldn't even finish becuase more tears rapidly fell from her face. Sakura tried to comfort her as well.

"Skye-san. Maybe Hinata-chan is right, whoever this dude is probably just needs to calm down..." Everyone besides Naruto and Skye was shocked at the fact that Sakura was trying to make her happy. Skye glared at the both of them.

"You two just don't fucking get it..." And she stood up, and walked into the forest, near a lake. Sasuke stood up, and casually followed her. Everyone watched in shock. Hinata was just grinning happily. Skye sat down on a log near a lake. The tears had stopped falling, but the pain was still there. Sasuke found her, and sat right next to her. He stared at her for a while. She was beautiful to him, even if her face was stained for tears. In the moonlight, her face shined.

"Skye..." Her eyes widened as she turned to him. "Who were you talking about." Her eyes were filled with sadness.

"Tachi-san..." His eyes became wide then filled with anger. "He was angry at the fact that I had lied to him, and how I never told him that I knew you..." He turned his head away to hide the smirk on his face. '_Jealous are we, you bastard?_' He thought. But then, he wrapped his arms around her. "S-Sasuke?" She was stunned. He carressed her cheek with his hand.

"Skye, I don't like seeing you cry..." He said while looking at her with face with concern. She only stared into his ebony eyes. Looked like black pearls. He wiped the tears that were still in her eyes. "Please stop crying..." He said. Then he leaned closer. Her eyes widened because their faces were a few inches apart.

"SKYE-CHAN!" They suddenly heard. Oh man if you saw how angry Sasuke was, heh, nah ya'll just probably laugh, like I'm doing. What? Narrators can laugh! They saw Naruto. Oh how pissed Sasuke was.

"Naru-kun. Wassup?" He smiled at her.

"Just making sure Teme over here doesn't do anything stupid." He said. Sasuke slowly turned his head to glare at him.

"Go away Dobe..." Naruto glared back.

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe"

"Te-ME!"

"DOBE!"

"Can you two please stop?" Skye said interupting them from their stupid argument. They both turned to her. "Naruto, Teme wasn't doing anything. We were just speaking about things. Could you leave Teme and I alone for a while?" Skye said and Naruto was just holding back a laugh as Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Alright Skye-chan." And he left. Sasuke turned to her.

"Really?" He said. Skye laughed and he smiled. He was happy to see her laugh again. He pulled her into another embrace.

"Sasuke-san, let go..." She said. He only leaned closer and pressed his lips against hers. She pushed him back. "You really got to stop that!" She said with a blushing face.

"And what if I don't want to?" He asked, staring directly into her eyes. Her eyes widened as they stared at each other for a while. He took her hand and kissed it. "Maybe I just like kissing you..." He said while staring at her, earning another blush from her. He stood and and pulled her up as well. "Let's head back. I'm sure their curious about what we're doing..." He took her hand and lead her back to camp. Everyone was engaged in a conversation while Hinata was snickering, and Skye just glared at the girl. Kakashi walked over to Skye and patted her head.

"Your alright now Skye-san?" He asked. Skye nodded while giving him a soft smile.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei." She said. Hinata snickered again.

"I wonder why..." She said. Skye picked up a rock and threw it at her. Hinata dodged it. "Heh..." She said while sticking her tounge at her. Skye only rolled her eyes.

* * *

**The next day...**

Itachi felt like crap. He let his anger get the best of him, and now Skye probably hates him. Everyone watched as he would sigh from time to time. How he layed lazily on the couch. How he would barely eat his food. Just now, they were having a meeting. Pein was trying to explain something, but kept getting interupted by a certain Uchiha. "All right, as I was-"

Itachi sighs.

"Saying... We will attack-"

Sighs again.

"Will attack-"

Another sigh.

"Will attack at dawn. They will be tired while we will be ready. By then the-"

Sighing. Pein stood up.

"Get out!" He says while pointing at the door. Itachi slowly turns his head to him.

"Huh?" He asked.

"GET OUT!" Pein yelled again. Itachi sighed again and just left. This time Pein sighed. "All right, back to discussing... You know what screw this. Who else wants to read his messages?" Everyone raised their hands. "Alright, let us go." They went right into the living room. The phone was sitting right on the coffee table. Everyone was standing around it staring at the phone. Pein looked at everyone. "Alright, who's going to pick it up?" Everyone looked at eachother.

"Um..." Tobi began. He turned to Kisame. Kisame shook his head.

"Uh-uh! No, I'm not doing it." He turned to Hidan. "You should do it. You can't die right?" He asked. Hidan jumped.

"Fuck no! Oi, Shitface! You should do it!" He said while turning to Kakuzu.

"And why should I do it, you fucking idiot?" He turned to Pein. "I mean, your the 'leader' so I guess you should do it..." Pein sighed.

"I knew you'd use that against me..." He said while picking up the phone and glaring at everybody. Then, Itachi came out his room, surprised everyone. He just stared at everyone boredly. He turned to Pein.

"Leader-sama... What are you doing?" He asked not really caring. Pein jumped. He was looking at everybody and they were looking right back at him.

"Uh..." They were all staring at him. He glared at Itachi. "Um, don't question me!" He suddenly yelled, shocking everyone in the process. He stood all tall and mighty while dramtically pointing at Itachi. "I'll fucking kill you..." He whispered. Itachi only shook his head while walking back into his room. Everyone just stared at Pein. "What?" They only stared at him. He turned the phone on. "Okay, so how do we go to his messages?" Tobi started to jump up and down like an idiot.

"OOOH! Tobi knows! Tobi knows!" He cheered. Pein sighed while handing Tobi the phone. Tobi went right to the messages. "Huh? What is this?" He asked aloud while looking at a particular message. "Tobi got it!" Everyone surrounded him while reading the messages. Everyone's eyes widened as Hidan smirked.

"Wow, she got him good..." Hidan said. Pein looked interested.

"Who?" He asked. Hidan snickered a little.

"Skye." Pein raised an eyebrow.

"The girl he's so fond of?" He asked as Kisame nodded.

"Yup." Kisame said. Their eyes widened to the last message Itachi sent.

"Um... Tobi thinks Itachi-san was a bit too mean to Skye-chan." Tobi said with everyone nodding in agreement. Hidan however, only stared at the retards in front of him.

"It ain't about him being fucking mean! And you guys call me friggin' stupid?" They all looked at Hidan confused. Hidan face-palmed. "Oh dear Jashin... He's _jealous_..." He stated. Everyone widened to the fact that Hidan was able to figure that out, but they weren't.

"Well, jealous Itachi is _scary_ Itachi..." Kakuzu stated.

"Agreed." Kisame said. Pein crossed his arms.

"Never thought Itachi was the jealous type..." Pein said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm going for a walk." Konan said. Everyone decided to do other things.

* * *

Skye was wandering around, as always. Sasuke was following her from behined, the she specifically told him not to. What the two didn't know was, that they were close to the Akatsuki base, the new one. So anyways, Skye was walking and thinking, while listening to music on her ipod. A song came on and she decided to sing it, but little did she know, that she'd have an audiance. "Leader-sama! Look, look!" Tobi squeeled. He looked at Tobi annoyed, but looked anyway. His eyes widened. Suddenly, all of the Akatsuki members besides Itachi was looking as well.

"It's her!" Kisame said.

"Someone else is with her as well." Konan chuckled. They looked and she was right.

"Pathetic. Having to hide from someone..." Pein said. Konan glared at him.

"Maybe because she wanted to be alone and he wanted to make sure she's alright. Don't be such an ass Pein, you did the same once." Konan said. Pein 'humphed' and turned back to the scene. She was talking to the animals. She patted a wolf's head and the wolf hopped into her arms. I guess she was keeping it. She continued to walk but froze when a song came on. She continued to walk and sung along.

"_I wish I could rip out a page of my memory  
Cause I put to much energy in him and me  
Can't wait til I get through this phase  
Cause it's killing me  
To bad we can't re-write our own history_

_Such a mystery when he's here with me_  
_It's hard to believe I'm still lonely_  
_Chances fading now, patience running out_  
_This ain't how it's supposed to be_

_I'm having nightmares_  
_From sleeping with the enemy_  
_How do we reverse the chemistry_  
_I don't want us to be the end of me_  
_This love is taking all of my energy_  
_Energy, my energy_  
_Taking all my energy_  
_Energy, my energy_  
_Taking all of (my energy)_

_Seems only like yesterday_  
_Not even gravity_  
_Could keep our feet_  
_On the ground_  
_When you go to me_  
_How can two be as one_  
_We've become to divided now_  
_There's no use hiding from memory now_  
_Such a mystery when he's here with me_  
_It's hard to believe I'm still lonely_  
_Chances fading now, patience running out_  
_This ain't how it's supposed to be_

_I'm having nightmares_  
_From sleeping with the enemy (Oh, yeah)_  
_How do we reverse the chemistry_  
_(We gotta re-)_  
_I don't want us to be the end of me_  
_This love is taking all of my energy_  
_Energy, my energy_  
_Taking all my energy (energy)_  
_Energy (energy), my energy (energy)_  
_Taking all of_

_Cause your taking all of my energy_  
_I'm having nightmares_  
_From sleeping with the enemy_  
_We gotta reverse the chemistry_  
_I don't want us to be the end of me_  
_This love is taking all of my energy_

_I'm having nightmares_  
_From sleeping with the enemy (oh)_  
_We gotta reverse the chemistry (oh, oh)_  
_I don't want us to be the end of me_  
_This love_  
_Is taking all of my energy (energy)_  
_Energy (energy), my energy (oh)_  
_Taking all my energy (oh-oh)_  
_Energy, my energy (taking all of me)_  
_Taking all of_

_Ya killing me_  
_Ya taking all of me yeah, oh_  
_This love is taking all of my energy..._" Tears were running down her face. She was really singing her heart out. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Skye-chan's voice is really pretty!" Tobi cheered. Everyone actually agreed with the idiot. Hidan crossed his arms.

"Who knew huh?" He said. Then, a blondie caught his attention. "Hey look! It's the faggot!" He said while pointing. They looked and then their eyes widened.

"Meanie! Deidara-senpai's name is Deidara-senpai!" Tobi whined. Hidan glared at him.

"Shut the fuck up Tobi." He said.

"Shouldn't he be dead?" Pein asked. Sasori looked at him.

"Well, maybe he came back to life like I did." He said. Pein thought about it.

"Oh yeah..." He said.

* * *

Skye was unaware of the conversation going on. Instead, a blond person caught her eye. She was having a hard time figuring out if he was a boy or she was a girl. He or she was sitting down scuplting something. She walked over to him or her. "Um excuse me... Sir?" He turned to her. "Oh thank God I got it right..." She said with a sigh. He glared at her. She shook her head. "No, no I didn't mean to offend you! I'm sorry..." She said. He only stared at her. "Do you know where this, I only wander around without really knowing where I am..." She said. He sighed.

"To tell you the truth... I don't know where this is either or how I got here. I should be dead, un." He said. Skye became interested.

"What do you mean, 'you should be dead'?" She asked. He stared directly at her.

"I blew up, un." He said. Her eyes widened. She thought about something.

"Your the second one..." She said aloud. He raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm?" He asked. She snapped out of her trance.

"Oh, sorry. I mean your the second one to come back to life... Someone else who supposedly died came back to life sooner or later. Dammit..." She hissed.

"What?"

"Tell me, did you see anybody while waking up?" She asked. He thought about.

"No, un..." He said. She cursed under her breath. He stared at me. "Hey, I heard singing... Was that you, hm?" He asked. She blushed.

"You heard me from over here?" She asked. He nodded and grinned.

"Yeah... It was really good, un." She blushed again and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Thank you... I'm Skye by the way..." She said.

"Deidara..." She thought for a while.

"Dei-Dei-san!" She cheered. He only stared at her.

"DeiDei-san?" He asked. She nodded. He smiled. "I like that, un." He said. The wolf barked.

"Oh she must be hungry, see ya later DeiDei-san!" She said while running back to her village. He waved to her.

"See you, Skye-chan." He said while lying back down in the grass. He stared at the clouds. "Where am I...?" He asked aloud. Suddenly, he was surrounded by the Akatsuki members. "What the hell?"

"Welcome back, Deidara-san." Pein said. He sighed.

"Dammit... Just when I was free, un..." He hissed under his breath.

"There's no running away you piece of shit..." Hidan said. Deidara glared at him.

"Shut the hell up Hidan, un!" He said. Tobi started bouncing up and down.

"Tobi so happy to see you Deidara-senpai!" He cheered. Deidara only stared at him. He stared at the clouds again.

"Why God?" He prayed. Sasori sighed.

"God has nothing to do with this brat." He said. Deidara stood up.

"Whatever Sasori no Danna." Sasori glared.

"Your still calling me that?" Deidara grinned.

"Of course Danna, un." Tobi tilted his head to the side.

"Sasori-senpai is Deidara-senpai's husband?" He asked. Hidan bursted out into laughter while Deidara bopped Tobi on the head.

"Fag-" Hidan was cut off.

"Hidan, shut up..." Kakuzu said. Hidan glared at him.

"Shut the fuck up Kakuzu!" He said. Kakuzu only sighed. Pein started walking back to the base.

"Well come on everyone, Deidara-san, your coming as well." Deidara sighed as he followed everyone back to the base.

* * *

Skye was walking through the forest, holding the wolf in her arms. "Kira. Your name is Kira, alright?" She asked. The wolf barked. "Good!" She said. She heard a twig snap. "Who's there!" Someone cursed under their breath as the came from behined the tree. "Sasuke? I told you not to follow me!" She screeched.

"Chill... I was just worried about you..." He said while walking to her. She only sighed.

"I'm doing fine Sasuke-san. There's no need to worry, okay?" She said while putting a hand on his shoulder. He smiled at her.

"Alright..." He said while patting her head. They continued to walk to the leaf village. They went right inside. Naruto ran right to her.

"Skye-chan! Where have you been?" He asked. Skye picked up a wolf and grinned at him. "Um... What is this?" He asked while poking it. It growled at him.

"Don't say that Kira! This is my new friend Naru-nii-san. She's gonna be staying with me for now on." Skye answered. Naruto grinned.

"Nice to meet'cha Kira-san! I'm Naruto!" He said while jerking his thumb at his self. Kira only stared at the boy.

"I wanna go to the acadamy and introduce her to everyone." She said while dashing off to the acadamy. Sasuke and Naruto only followed her.

* * *

She made it to the Acadamy. She bursted into the classroom scaring everyone in the process. "HELLO EVERYBODY!" She yelled. They only shook their heads while waving at the girl. They noticed the wolf on her head. It was a silver wolf, you can actually confuse it for a husky. Kiba was automatically by her side.

"Skye-chan, stay still! There's a wolf on your head!" He said. Kira glared at him.

'She knows that you asshole!' Kira barked. Skye picked Kira up.

"Kira! That's not nice!" She said. Kira only snuggled against her arms. Kiba only stared at the two.

"You mean, you knew..." Kiba said. Skye nodded. Kiba petted the wolf. "Nice to meet you, Kira-san." He said.

'Likewise... You smell like dog...' Kira said. Kiba snickered as Skye stared at the wolf.

"Ki-ra..." She began. Kira yelped.

'Sorry...' She said. Skye smiled as she petted Kira. Hinata, Ino and Sakura was by her side.

"I wish I could understand what she was saying..." Hinata said. Kira's eyes widened.

'Daaaammmmn your boobs are huge!' Kira said. Skye bopped on the head. Kira whimpered. 'What? Look those things!'

"It doesn't mean that you can say shit like that Kira!" Skye scolded. The girls was curious, as Kiba was laughing.

"What did she say?" Sakura asked.

"Something inappropiate." Skye answered.

'Don't worry Skye-chan. Your boobs are big as well.' Skye glared at the wolf. 'Alright, alright I'll stop.' Kiba was literally dying of laughter.

"It's not funny Kiba-san!" She said. He was crying of laughter. Skye sighed. She looked at Kira. "You see what you did?" She said. Kira snickered doggy like.

'My bad...' Skye sighed again.

* * *

done for now

sorry so short

will try and make it longer next time

hope you guys enjoyed

~SkyePanda98


	12. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Ugh... I know, I hate these as well. Well, here goes...**

**I'm am truly sorry for not uploading any chapters for any of my stories. You see, I have just entered my new high school and the work is livid. It would be a true miracle if it lessens, if thats even possible. Anyway, I will start working on my stories again. That's sort of a promise. Again, I am completely sorry about it. I will try my best to keep my readers happy^^. **

***p.s. thank you for all the favs and follow for 'a new love blooming'. i was completly shock to how popular that story was already.**

**-SkyePanda98**


	13. Birthday Special

**Heads up. This chapter is going to be fast :p**

* * *

**Previously...**

"I wish I could understand what she was saying..." Hinata said. Kira's eyes widened.

'Daaaammmmn your boobs are huge!' Kira said. Skye bopped on the head. Kira whimpered. 'What? Look those things!'

"It doesn't mean that you can say shit like that Kira!" Skye scolded. The girls was curious, as Kiba was laughing.

"What did she say?" Sakura asked.

"Something inappropiate." Skye answered.

'Don't worry Skye-chan. Your boobs are big as well.' Skye glared at the wolf. 'Alright, alright I'll stop.' Kiba was literally dying of laughter.

"It's not funny Kiba-san!" She said. He was crying of laughter. Skye sighed. She looked at Kira. "You see what you did?" She said. Kira snickered doggy like.

'My bad...' Skye sighed again.

**Now...**

Tomorrow was a very special day. Special indeed. Skye explored for a while and went by her favorite place, the one she had no idea that was close to the new Akatsuki hideout. She sat down and listen to music.

* * *

Itachi left the hideout to get some fresh air. He decided that he would except the fact that che hated him and try to forget about it. He wandered around and his eyes widened to who he saw. He hid behined a tree and looked at her in horror. '_WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE?! IS SHE TRYING TO MAKE ME FEEL GUILTY?!_' He decided to play it cool and just walk around like he didn't notice her at all. She looked up and her eyes widened when she saw him. She turned her head away and tried to ignore him. He continued to walk away. She held in her breath as the tears were about to fall. She hopped up and ran to him. His eyes widened when he felt arms wrap around him. He turned his head to her. "S-Skye?" Tears fell down her face.

"Tachi-san... I am so sorry... Please don't hate me..." She pleaded. His eyes widened. He had thought that she had hated him, when she actually was just grieving, and he was the one who caused it. He felt extremely guilty. He turned around and embraced her, shocking her completely.

"No, I am sorry. I thought you had hated me..." He said while hugging her tighter. They felt better than before, knowing that they had made up.

**Later on...**

They sat down and talked for a while. Itachi had explained to her what was going on between him and Sasuke. Skye's eyes were widened to the whole thing. He told her how he was forced to do what he had to do, and sometimes have nightmares about it. Skye's eyes were sad. "Why didn't you tel him?" Skye asked. Itachi shook his head.

"I doubt that he would believe me. Besides, I want him to... Kill me..." He said. Skye's eyes widened as she angrily turned to him.

"No..." She said. He looked at her.

"What?"

"NO!" She yelled. His eyes widened. "You are not going to die on me. Besides, what if Sasuke were to find out the truth after he killed you? Do you _know_ how depressed he is going to be?" She stated. Itachi thought about it as Skye checked the time. "Oh I gotta go. Think hard Tachi-san!" Skye aid while dashing back to the leaf village.

* * *

Skye made it back to her apartment, with Sasuke laying on the couch reading a book. "Hey fatso. Enjoyed exploring?" Sasuke asked while closing his book. Skye glared at him.

"Shut up bastard." Skye said. Sasuke laughed.

"I was only playing-, hm?" He hopped up and observed her face. "You look happier than before..." He noticed. Skye grinned.

"Uhuh! Tachi-san and I made up!" Skye cheered. A tick mark appeared on Sasuke's head.

"Oh... Did you..." He said. Skye nodded.

"But that's not the only reason why I am so happy. Don't you know what tomorrow is?" Skye asked while taking Sasuke's hand. He though about it.

"Nope." He said. Skye gasped.

"You idiot! It's our birthday!" She cheered. His eyes widened. "I'mma be fourteen! And you seventeen! Or sixteen, whatever!" She cheered again. He smiled.

"Oh yeah... Our birthday." He said.

* * *

The next day, Skye dragged Sasuke out the house and into the village. The villagers watched as Sasuke was literally dragged all over the place. "What is going on over here?" Kakashi had asked. Skye grinned. Guy cheered.

"Look how youthful she's being today. Is it a special day today?" He asked. Skye nodded. Then Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Oh yeah. Happy birthday Sasuke." Kakashi said with an eye-smile. Sasuke glared.

"It's not just my birthday..." He stated. Guy and Kakashi were confused. Sasuke sighed. "It's Skye's birthday as well..." He said. The turned to Skye and gave her a hearty smile.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They cheered. Skye laughed.

"Thank you!" She cheered. After a while, the other shinobi came by, wondering what is all the ruckus.

"Why are you guys being so loud sensei?" Shikamaru asked while yawning. Sasuke sighed again.

"Because it's Skye's and my birthday today." He said. The shinobi cheered.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They cheered. Sasuke was annoyed while Skye was happy.

* * *

**HELLO! It's been a while. The next chappie is going to be a time-skip. Like its going to be october. R&R**

**~SkyePanda98**


	14. Reunited

**Normal P.O.V.**

Skye's stomach wound had finally healed. No scar at all, and she had lost some weight. She traveled down the town yawnig, wondering how Sasuke was doing. He left two days after their birthday and now it was almost December. Skye stopped with her thoughts and turned to an angry Naruto yelling at someone. Skye shook her head while walking to see the problem. Skye patted his back. "Sup bro? What's going on?" She asked while turning to the middle age man. The man 'tcked'.

"Nothing. Just the demon child causing a scene..." That shutted Naruto up. Skye turned to the man with the most murderous expression on her face.

"How dare you..." She growled and Naruto held her back. Skye shook her head. "No, this bastard's gonna get it!" She hissed and Naruto moved her away from the growing crowd. Skye shook her head while Naruto stayed silent. "Don't _ever_, let someone call you that again... I know what it feels like to be outcasted, and it's not cool at all..." She said, making his eyes wide. She turned to him. "You hear me?" She asked. Naruto gave a soft smile while patting her head.

* * *

The Akatsuki had been watching Itachi for a while. He seemed happier in his own, stoic-faced way. Deidara stared at him then turned to the others. "What's with him, hm?" He asked. They explained everything that was going on and his eyes were WIDE. "Oh my God... Who knew the bastard had feelings...?" He mumbled. Hidan snickered.

"I thought the same shit..." He said.

* * *

Skye sighed while reading a book in the acadamy. Kira was sitting on her head resting and everything seemed quiet. Skye decided to leave the acadamy and go to her secret place. Kira was still on her head resting as Skye slowly walked into the woods, where she heard some animals speak.

'I've seen him man! He brought that human back to life!' A bird chirped to the panther. The panther growled.

'Blasphemy. Only the Gods can bring them footers to life...' It said and Skye decided to join the conversation

"Hello." She said and the bird and pather turned to her.

'Hello?' The bird tweeted. Skye turned to the bird.

"Tell me. What did this 'human' look like?" Skye asked the bird. The bird tweeted the details and Skye's eyes went wide. She gave the bird some onf her nuts and smiled at it. "Thank you birdie." She said. The bird chirped happily while Skye continued to walk to her special spot. Skye thought hard on the information she had just recieved. '_Come out, come out where ever you are... You bastard..._'

* * *

Tobi was running around the base getting on everyone's last nerves. Hidan have had it. "TOBI! SIT DA FUCK DOWN!" He screeched and Tobi obeyed. Zetsu walked in and the Akatsuki greeted him.

"She is here again." White said.

"I think she still has not noticed the base." Black said. Pein nodded. As he said, Skye was outside, this time, right by the cave being that the cave was like a mountain. She stared down, noticing how high she was.

"This seat taken?" She heard. She looked up and her eyes widened to who she saw.

"Cathy? Maria?" The two girls grinned at her.

"Sup?" Maria asked. Skye glomped the two, careful of falling off the cliff.

"WUZZ GUDD?!" She yelled while hugging the two. Cathy snickered.

"I'm surprised you have not been reaking havoc Skye-chan." Cathy said. Maria agreed.

"Yeah Skye-chin... You were the agressive one. Da'hell happened to youz?!" Maria hollored, catching the Akatsuki's attention.

"Da'fuck you talking about?! I'm the same person, just calmer!" Skye yelled back. Maria just gave Skye a suspicious look.

"Whatever Panty." She said. Skye sighed loudly.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm Stocking! Cathy or you is Panty!" Skye said. Maria shook her head.

"Noooo I'm Chuck!" Maria cheered. Cathy frowned.

"Why do I have to be Panty?" She asked. Skye snickered.

"Because I'm fatter than you..." Skye said. Cathy laughed.

"Imoto! Look at you. You are loosing your stomach and from what I see, is growing in other 'regions'..." Cathy said making Maria burst into laughter. Skye blushed and glared at her.

"ONEE-CHAN!" She hollored. Cathy had one blood-red eye and one silver hair with white haif reaching the floor. She was about Skye's height, which is 5''6 and very thin along with a chest. Maria had chocolate eyes and blackish-brown that touched her shoulders along with bangs. She was 5''4 and was normal weight and had a chest. Cathy laughed harder.

"Come on! You're bigger than me and I'm older... That's not right!" She said. Skye sighed.

"So, how did you guys find me?" She asked. Maria snickered.

"Well, we were passing Konoha and you were the talk of the town." Maria said with a grin. Skye grinned.

"Werd?" She said. Maria and Cathy nodded.

"Werd up..." Maria said. Cathy jumped up and down.

"YAY! TERROR GIRLZ RE-UNITED!" She screamed. Skye smiled. Cathy and Maria sat by Skye. "How long has it been since you blew something up Skye-chan?" She asked. The Akatsuki's eyes widened. Skye thought about it.

"A long time man... I actually miss hearing people scream and beg for mercy." Skye said while resting her head on Maria's lap and her legs on Cathy's shoulder. The Akatsuki couldn't believe their ears, even Itachi and Hidan. The two girls died of laughter.

"Well, that's no suprise... You've always been such a sadist Skye-chan..."Cathy said. Skye gave Cathy a look.

"Says the girl who was literally bashing that girl's skull into the brick wall..." Skye said and Maria bursted into laughter.

"THAT BITCH DESERVED IT! Worthless human..." She mumbled under her breath. Skye gasped.

"Cathy! Language!" Skye said while snickering. Cathy slapped her leg.

"Shut up..." She said. Cathy turned to her. "So how come I'm Panty? You two are more perverted than me..." She said. Skye laughed.

"Nah man. It's cuz' I'me fatter." Skye said. "So automatically I'm Stocking." She said. Maria snickered.

"And I want to be Chuck. He's so funny." She said. Cathy sighed.

"Is it also because you're shorter?" She asked with a sly grin. Maria grinned while laughing.

"Shut the fuck up Cathy..." She said while Skye was dying of laughter. Kira woke up and saw the two strangers. She turned to Skye.

'Who the hell are these two people?' Kira barked. Skye introduced them and Kira liked them already. Skye turned to the two.

"Are you guys leaving soon?" She asked. The two girls had the 'W.T.F.' face on.

"What?!" Maria yelled.

"Skye-chan... We just found eachother... Do you think we are going to split up again?" Cathy said. Skye's eyes widened.

"So that means..."

"Yup! We're staying with youz!" Maria cheered. Skye was so happy. These girls were like sisters to her and they were re-united again. Cathy held a sadistic grin on her face.

"How about we celebrate our happiness?" She asked while forming a bomb in her hand. Skye and Maria grinned the same grin while Skye summoned an owl.

"Yes Onee-chan?" He said tiredly.

"Housuke, can you please fly us?" Skye asked and Housuke sighed.

"Fine..." He said. The three girls along with Kira hopped on while Skye grinned.

"The Terror Girlz are back..."

* * *

**FINALLY UPDATED!**

**OH MAH GERSH IT'S BEEN A WHILEZ!**

**WUZZ GUDDZ PEOPLEZ?!**

**LOL**

**I finally came up with an idea for a chapter**

**Yup, yup**

**Hope you guys enjoyed.**

**Who are the Terror Girlz and what do they do?**

**Kukukukuku :3**

**READ AND FIND OUT!**

**Haha.**

**Yeah so HAPPY EARLY THANKS GIVING!**

**READ & REVIEW BECAUSE I WANT TO HEAR YOUR LOVELY THOUGHTS!**

**Negative review _of course_ is going to be ignored.**

**Well I love you guys...**

**BAI-BAI~!**

**~SkyePanda98**


	15. Terror Girlz

**Previously...**

"Skye-chan... We just found eachother... Do you think we are going to split up again?" Cathy said. Skye's eyes widened.

"So that means..."

"Yup! We're staying with youz!" Maria cheered. Skye was so happy. These girls were like sisters to her and they were re-united again. Cathy held a sadistic grin on her face.

"How about we celebrate our happiness?" She asked while forming a bomb in her hand. Skye and Maria grinned the same grin while Skye summoned an owl.

"Yes Onee-chan?" He said tiredly.

"Housuke, can you please fly us?" Skye asked and Housuke sighed.

"Fine..." He said. The three girls along with Kira hopped on while Skye grinned.

"The Terror Girlz are back..."

* * *

**Now...**

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Skye laughed maniacally while blowing up another city. Cathy and Maria laughed right along with her while helping her out.

"Look Skye-chi, theres a bandit bar right over there!" Maria yelled while pointing towards it. Skye signalled Housuke towards the bar and Housuke flew down while Skye formed a bomb in her hand. Skye turned to the two girls with a beautiful smile on her face.

"Come on you guys, you too." She said and they returned to the smile. They each formed a bomb in their hands and hovered over the bar.

"Uno..." Maria started.

"Dos..." Cathy added.

"Tres!" Skye finished while the three dropped the bombs and a huge explosion erupted. The three girls laughed while the explosion made them fly up in the air like a waterspout. The girls smiled at eachother while hugging eachother close. Skye signalled Housuke to fly the, back and he did as he was told.

* * *

The Akatsuki were sitting and thinking. Deidara was really thinking hard. "Terror Girlz... Where have I heard that name before...?" He asked aloud. Then his eyes shot up in horror. "AHA!" He screeched, shocking everyone in the process. Hidan glared.

"What the hell Deidara?" He yelled. They noticed the horrified look in Deidara's eyes.

"I know who they are un! They are well known for spreading chaos, mostly for evil doers." Deidara explained. The Akatsuki's eyes were wide. "They were only little kids, I'll say around eight to ten years old, un." He exlained. "They were feared for their childish looks, but horrifying ways of killing people. Some called them saviors, others called them _monsters_." He explained. Hidan was confused.

"You mean to tell me that a bunch of dumbfucks, including you, used to fear three little girls?" Hidan asked. Deidara gave him the 'are you stupid' look.

"They may have been 'little girls' but they killed as if they were grown men un!" He yelled, making all of them shocked. "They seperated later on though. No one knows why, but rumors started that the agressive one was planning mass destruction. Other rumors like they all killed eachother spreaded as well, un." Deidara finished. "Hell, I even admired them. Do you know how good those girls were at blowing things up? Magnificent art, un." He said as Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Even when you are brought back to life, your idiotic view of art stays..." Sasori mumbled under his breath as Deidara gave a soft glare.

"I heard that Danna..." He growled as Sasori sighed. Kisame was confused.

"Wait, wasn't Skye the agressive one?" He asked. Itachi was shocked beyond words. There was so much that he didn't know about her. The conversation stopped when they heard three laughing girls. They listened closely.

"Oh my God Skye, it looks like you haven't blown up anything in a long time!" Maria hollored while laughing. Cathy agreed.

"Yeah, you look like you were in paradise Imoto!" Cathy said while laughing. Skye was cracking up.

"Oh mah gersh you guys! Did you see the terrafied look on their faces? Oh my God I miss doing this!" She said while sighing. The two girls looked at her.

"Skye-chan, have you been doing your duty as 'Death'?" Maria asked, making the Akatsuki confused. Skye became serious.

"On the down-low. Can't have people bowing down to me every five seconds. What about you angels?" Skye asked as they nodded.

"Same thing." Cathy answered. Skye stared at the mountain for a while and saw something interesting. "Skye-chan?" Cathy questioned.

"Something is weird about this place." Skye stated bluntly. The Akatsuki flinched as the three girls explored the mountain, until the came across a door, a door Skye recognized. "Shit..." She hissed under her breath while breaking the door down and entering the base as the two girls followed. The Akatsuki stared wide-eyed at them while Skye gave them bored looks. "Wow... This whole time my favorite spot was near the base... I bet you guys been eavesdropping on my conversations..." Skye said as the two girls stood by her. Skye told them everything that went on during their seperation, so the girls already knew who these people were.

"Imoto... These are the Akatsuki, yes?" Cathy asked as Skye nodded.

"Hai..." Skye turned to them with crossed arms. "So now what? You guys are going to tell about me being part of the Terror girlz?" She asked. Pein cleared his throat.

"Well... No..." He said while becoming a bit nervous. After hearing from Deidara what these girls were capable of, it is no surprise to him that these girls have become more powerful over the years. Itachi walked up to Skye and she gave him a small smile.

"Hi Tachi-san." Skye said while hugging him. He stiffened.

"Skye-chan... How much about yourself have you not told me?" He asked, a bit disappointedly. Skye sighed.

"Some..." She said while walking up to her friends. Hidan smirked.

"So... Not only is Sadisuto-chan is a sadist, but she's a terrorist as well..." He said as Skye returned the grin.

"Murasaki-chan..." She said while making him glare. She gave him a cold look. "Bite me..." She said as the two girls exited the hideout. Itachi sighed while laying on the couch. Deidara pouted.

"She didn't even notice me, un..." He whined. Kakuzu turned to him.

"You were dead serious when you said you admired them..." He said and Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Well, duh! They were awesome, and now that they are re-united, they might start causing terror again, un." He said. Konan thought about it.

"Were they evil?" She asked and Deidara shook his head.

"No, they went mostly after bad guys and sinners. They were really religious." He said while rubbing his chin. Hidan rose and eyebrow.

"How religious?" He asked. Deidara nodded.

"Very religous. Some who survived their attacks claimed that they have seened the agressive one, as you say is Skye with black wings and a scythe and the other two with white wings, the white-haired one with a voulge and the shorter one with a glaive." Deidara said, making the Akatsuki eyes widen. "They started to be called, 'Death and her Angels'. Even though she was the youngest, they saw Skye as the leader because of her ways, even though there were no leaders at all, un. Those girls were equally creators of mass destruction." Deidara said. Pein bowed his head.

"They have to join the Akatsuki..." He said, making 'Tobi' turn to him.

"Oh? Why does Leader-senpai think so?" He asked.

"Because think of how much power we could have... They must join us..." He said and this time, Itachi cut in.

"As much as I would love to have Skye-chan by my side, can't we just leave her at peace?" Itachi asked. Tobi glomped Itachi.

"What Leader-senpai says goes~!" He cheered, as a sign from Madara saying 'shut up, the decision is made rather you like it or not'. Itachi sighed. Pein nodded his head.

"Then it is decided. The girls will join the Akatsuki."

* * *

**WOOOAAAAHHHHH!**

**So you guys got some backround on the Terror Girlz.**

**Mhmm...**

**You know you're hype**

**Haha...**

**So now Pein wants them to join the Akatsuki.**

**Is getting them to join going to be as easy as it seems?**

**Maybe, maybe not...**

**But how is the shinobi going to act if they find out who th girls are and that the Akatsuki wants them?**

**Next chapter may be longer...**

**We'll see...**

**Read and Review so I could here your lovely thoughts...**

**~SkyePanda98**


	16. T3RROR G RLZ on Live!

**Previously...**

"They have to join the Akatsuki..." He said, making 'Tobi' turn to him.

"Oh? Why does Leader-senpai think so?" He asked.

"Because think of how much power we could have... They must join us..." He said and this time, Itachi cut in.

"As much as I would love to have Skye-chan by my side, can't we just leave her at peace?" Itachi asked. Tobi glomped Itachi.

"What Leader-senpai says goes~!" He cheered, as a sign from Madara saying 'shut up, the decision is made rather you like it or not'. Itachi sighed. Pein nodded his head.

"Then it is decided. The girls will join the Akatsuki."

**Now...**

Skye had introduced everyone to Cathy and Maria. Though they think she have not noticed, which she had, they find the two girls suspicious. Suddenly appearing out of nowhere, not even being mentioned... Skye had cleared her throat loud enough for the whole acadamy to hear. It's been three days and they still treated her friends weird. They turned to her. "May I ask what is the problem?" Skye asked annoyed while Kira popped her head out of her jacket, curious of what was going on. Kakashi shook his head.

"Nothing Skye-chan. Why do you-"

"You find my friends and I suspicious..." She cut him off, stating bluntly. They all swallowed the air that they were holding in. The look in Skye's eyes were so... Protective.

"Skye-chan, it's just that you haven't really mentioned about these two..." Shikamaru said, and what surprised them, made her bubble with anger.

"I did SO tell you about them! Most of my conversations sometimes even lead to me talking about them!" She yelled, making everyone's eyes widen.

"R-really?" Naruto asked.

"Don't you guys ever listen to me?" Skye asked. Everyone averted her gaze. Skye growled. "What the hell?!" She screeched and Maria and Cathy laughed.

"Skye-chin, dun worry about it!" Maria said while glomping her. She leaned near Skye's ear. "I mean, with the things we've done, it's not really bad for them to become suspicious..." She whispered in a low tone. Skye became serious.

"But they are not sinners... They have no reason to be suspicious, being that they do not have to face the Lord's wrath..." Skye whispered back. Hinata became curious.

"What are you guys talking about? Is it Sasu-kun?" She asked, making Skye glare at her HARD. Maria and Cathy looked at her. Skye may have told them everything that went on... But not _everything_. Everyone watched this whole scene.

"Imoto..." Cathy asked with a smile Skye actually feared.

"What is she talking about...?" Maria asked with the same smile. Skye turned her head away.

"She's retarded... Ignore her..." Skye said, making Hinata pout. The two gazed down on Skye and Skye shivered. Skye may have been the aggressive one, but she was still the youngest, so to them she was their younger sister.

"Skye..." Cathy said in a dangerously sweet tone. Skye gave up.

"Fine! I'll tell you two later... Dammit!" She said while crossing her arms. The two grinned in victory while patting Skye's head and heading towards her apartment. The moment they left, Skye pounced on Hinata. "Dammit Hina, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Skye yelled while strangling Hinata half-heartedly. Hinata was laughing the whole way.

"S-Skye-chan!" She laughed while Skye got off of her with crossed arms. Hinata smiled. "So, I'm guessing you didn't tell them about your bo-"

"He's not my boyfriend Hina-chan. Dun make me murder you..." Skye said playfully. Then, she became a bit sad. "I mean, I haven't seen or heard from him in months..." Skye said and Hinata's eyes widened.

"No..." She said, refusing to believe it. Skye nodded.

"Yes..." She said. Hinata sighed.

"Skye-chan, something must be wrong... I mean, suddenly to lose all contact? Something is fishy..." Hinata said. Skye sighed.

"I dunno Hina-chan." Skye said while standing up and Kira hopped on her head. "I'll be at my place. See ya..." She said and Hinata gave her a soft smile while waving to her.

Skye explored like she always did. Wandering around the forest. She stopped when she heard light snores. She followed the noise and her eyes widened to when she saw Hidan sleeping. She slowly turned away and began to walk away, careful of not waking the man up. But luch wasn't on her side, because Hidan slowly began to wake up and saw her. "Sadisuto-chan? What are you doing here?" He asked while smirking. Skye stopped and slowly turned around and looked at him... Annoyed.

"Exploring." She answered, as if she was stating the obvious. Hidan frowned while patting a place next to him. She sighed while sitting next to him.

"No need to be fucking snappy..." He said while staring at her. She blushed and turned her head away.

"Whatever..." She said lowly. They sat in silence for a while. Hidan turned to her.

"So... You've been a terrorist..." He said starting a conversation. Skye nodded.

"Yup..." She said. He tilted his head to the side.

"And you were religious about it..." He said.

"Always..."

"Skye-chan..." He said, surpising her to what he called her. "How powerful are you?" Skye smirked, making him blush.

"You tell me..." She said in a tone that just made him wonder. They fell into silence again.

"They are going to try to make you guys one of us..." He said, making Skye's eyes widened. She turned to him.

"What the hell are you talking about Hidan?" She asked and he only sighed.

"Pein wants you guys to join the Akatsuki." Skye only turned her head away.

"Really? Por que?" She asked herself. He nodded.

"Yeah, he said with that much power, you guys HAVE to join him." Skye turned to him and rose an eyebrow.

"And what if I don't want to?" Skye asked and he smirked while snorted.

"Well, look at your beloved Tachi-san..." And Skye's eyes widened after that. "Pein doesn't give up. He may not look it but he is one crazy bastard..." He said and Skye laughed at that. Hidan watched her for a while then smiled to himself. "Those bastard Uchiha's are lucky..." Skye stopped laughing and turned to him.

"What?" She asked and he turned to her.

"Nani mo nai..." He said while standing up. Skye looked up at him.

"Leaving so soon?" She asked, a bit saddened by it. He smiled down at her.

"Be prepared, Sadisuto-chan..." He said while disappearing. Skye only sighed at the nickname. Then suddenly, a note fell frome the sky and Skye caught it and read it.

* * *

Skye made it home with her 'sisters' making themselves comfortable. Skye threw the letter at them and Maria caught it. Cathy and Maria both read it and their eyes widened. "Skye-chin... Da'fug is dis?" Maria asked and Cathy nodded wondering the same thing. Skye smirked.

"We were invited to be interviewed. Turns out people knows about us re-uiniting." Skye stood up and stretched. "You want to go?" They nodded their heads at a rhythm and Skye laughed at it. "All right..." Skye knew that the shinobi might see it but didn't care. They might need to know the truth anyway.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

Kakashi and the Shinobi were sitting down chatting it up. Naruto turned to him. "Kakashi-sensei, where is Skye-chan?" He asked an Kakashi shrugged his shoulders.

"I really don't know..." He said and the tv at the resturant silenced everyone.

_"You guys remember the terror these girls used to cause, and how they were seperated for the time being..."_ The lady said and the Shinobi's eyes widened to the three girls on the screen. _"Well, they were re-united and had wreaked havoc once again! Here are the T3RROR G!RLZ!" _She said and Skye gave the audiance a peace sign.

_"Yo~!"_ The crowd went wild. Cathy and Maria giggled making some of their fanboys faint.

_"Wow you guys... I feel so loved..."_ Cathy breathed and Maria squeeled in delight. Skye snickered.

_"I'm surprised these fools still remember us... I feel so happy... I thought with all the killing we've done, we'd want to be forgotten." _Skye said as if she was speaking of the weather. The Shinobis eyes were just wide. They didn't know what to think.

_"Only the wrong-doers, and thats just what I want to talk to you guys about. You only went for the bad guys, but were feared by everyone... Why is that?"_ The lady asked and the girls turned to Skye.

_"Skye-chi, you answer that one..." _Maria said shyly. Skye sucked her teeth.

_"Well, our doings were holy. We serve our lord and collect souls that are tainted with sins. We were feared by everyone, correct, but we only went after wicked ones."_ Skye answered while yawning. The Lady nodded and the crowd 'oohed' and 'ahed'.

_"Yes, and we have this footage right here." _The lady played the video and the shinobi watched intense.

* * *

"BWAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA! YES! CRY IN PAIN! REPENT YOU BASTARDS!" The nine-year old Skye cheered while blowing up another building. The two girls sweat-dropped.

"Imoto..." Cathy began.

"Sadist..." Maria cried. Skye turned to them.

"Oi! Retards! You should enjoy these moments! This is friggin' ART! We are serving Jehovah-sama by bringing these suckers down!" Skye hollored at them and they flinched. Maria sighed.

"Skye-tan, at least show mercy for some of them..." Maria begged with baby eyes. Skye's aura went black.

"'Mercy'...?" Skye looked up with them with dark shadowy eyes. "Explain what exactly this 'mercy' is..." The two girls only laughed at their sister's attitude.

"Only Skye-chan..." Maria said while laughing.

"Shows no mercy..." Cathy added on.

* * *

The Akatsuki watched that scene horrified. "Girl version of Hidan... But worse..." Kisame and some of them snickered while Hidan glared at him.

"Shut the hell up!" Hidan hissed while turning back to the screen.

_"Lamborghini mercy.. Your chick she so thirsty..." _Skye rapped out and her sisters laughed. _"It is the weeping and moaning and the gnashing of teeth!"_ They laughed louder.

_"You showed no mercy what so ever... Why is that?" _The lady asked. Maria raised her hand.

_"Oh! I can answer that one! Because Skye-chin's a perverted sadist!" _The whole crowd went silent and Skye just glared at her. Maria turned to her. _"What?"_ She asked and Skye sighed.

_"You both are sadist... I still remember you guys skinning that dude alive..." _ Skye said and the two girls snickered.

_"So you are admitting to the 'pervert' part Imoto?" _Cathy asked amused and Skye only sighed.

_"You guys suck..." _The three girls laughed. The Lady nodded and turned to the girls.

_"We also have another footage of you girls..."_

* * *

The younger version of Skye twirled her scythe around beautifully. "Woohoo~!" She cheered while slicing and dicing up a dude. She walked towards another victim dragging her gigantic scythe with her. The victim cried.

"P-p-please... Don't hurt me...' He cried. Skye kneeled down and stared at the man faced to face.

"Are you a sinner?" She asked, surprisng the male greatly.

"I got to church..." The male said. Skye grinned.

"Close enough!" She sais while walking towards her her sisters.

* * *

The Shinobi were really into this. How come Skye kept this from them? _"You did not kill that man, instead, you saved that mans life..." _ The lady said and Skye yawned.

_"It's our job for Jehovah-sama..."_ She said and the lady smiled.

_"Hai. Our crew made a video of you three girls."_ The girls eyes widened. "_Take a look!"_

* * *

Skye, Maria, and Cathy were flying on a bird. They each held a sadistic smirk on their faces. They each created a bomb, and a huge explosion erupted.

_I wished I lived in a golden age..._

_Giving it up on the Broadway stage..._

Skye leapted from the bird falling from the sky while taking out her scythe. The bandits eyes widened as Skye began slicing them up beautifully. Cathy and Maria soon joined in, taking out their poled weapons, joining in on the fun.

_Hang with the rats and smoke cigars..._

_Have a break with Frank and count the stars..._

The girls really made a bloody mess, but they still looked like innocent creatures. The girls traveled to a casino, with Skye rolling around in all the money they won.

_Dressed in nines with a hair to match..._

_Shiny jewels, casino and cash..._

Maria was jumping on te bed with Cathy and Skye joining her.

_Tapping feet want to take the lead..._

_A trip back in time is all I need!_

Maria bashed some dudes skull with a hammer.

_Sing it out loud, gonna get back honey!_

Cathy ripped a dude's head off.

_Sing it out loud, get away with me..._

Skye grinned sadistically while ripping out a lady's heart.

_Sing it out loud, gonna get back honey!_

The girls blew up a town.

_Sing it out loud and let yourself free!_

The girls traveled with stoic faces. They wandered around a town, with people keeping distance. Skye turned her head to one of the villagers. The villagr glared at her and her smirk returned to her face, making that villager run away. Skye loved the game of cat and mouse...

_I'm on my way, gonna make it big..._

_Gonna make the songs for the chicks to dig..._

Skye finally caught the dude, but it turns out he had an army with him. Oh well, more fun for her.

_It's really hot and a little bit sour..._

_We're getting your strength to a maximum power..._

Skye diced up some of the men while creating some electrical bombs. She threw it at some of them and most of the bombs erupted, creating a huge explosing making her and some of them men fly up in the air.

_Flying away from reality..._

_What ever happened to the gravity...?_

Sky twirled in the air, getting her scythe and twirling it at such a speed she was floating like a helicopter. She charged at the men, creating more bombs and dicing them up. She sung a melody while doing so.

_I see it clear, a shooting star!_

_I'm a really good singer, la-di-da-da-da!_

Skye smirked while slicing a dude in half.

_Sing it out loud, gonna get back honey!_

Skye kicked a dude making him fly towards his comerads.

_Sing it out loud, get away with me..._

Skye got another bomb ready, with her sadistic smirk returning.

_Sing it out loud, gonna get back honey!_

A huge bomb erupted, killing all od them and Skye laughed like a maniac while returning to her sisters.

_Sing it out loud and let yourself free... Yeah!_

Now Skye was not the only one having fun. Maria had snook off as well to do her own jobs. She saw a big mob and walked towards them while cracking her knuckles.

_Sing it out loud, gonna get back honey!_

Maria bashed her fist until most of them, giving them fatal concussions. The other members turned to her, livid. She only laughed adorably as a sadistic smirk appeared on her face.

_Sing it out loud, get away with me..._

Maria summoned her glaive and began to do her work.

_Sing it out loud, gonna get back honey!_

It rained blood, and Maria was dancing in it while singing a tuneless song.

_Sing it out loud and let yourself free!_

Cathy sighed while walking by herself in the town. She heard a huge commotion and saw a big scene of criminals causing troubles. She shook her head while getting her voulge out and walking towards the scene annoyed. The criminals turned to her, confused at the fact a little girl had a huge weapon in her hand, and was staring at them boredly. A sadistic smile graced her face as she charged towards them gracefully.

_Oooh, Silver screen on a rainy day..._

_Sally Bowles in a cabaret..._

She diced up a lot of them, twirling beautifully while doing so, as if she was dancing.

_Shaking sticks, oh what a show..._

_Rushing joy from tip to toe..._

Cathy walks towards the other pairs and kills them all with no emotion, jabbing them with the stick part as if it were a kind of sport.

_Rambling down the boulevard..._

_With the fire burning in a wooden heart..._

Cathy stabbed one of the men, held him up in the air with the voulge, and flung him towards the other men, making them fall back and prepared a bomb.

_My mind is set, i walk the line!_

_But I never really thought it would feel this fine, yeah!_

A huge explosion erupted. The girls made it back together and gave eachother knowingly smiles.

_Sing it out loud, gonna get back honey!_

Skye smirked.

_Sing it out loud, get away with me..._

Maria grinned.

_Sing it out loud, gonna get back honey!_

Cathy smiled.

_Sing it out loud and let yourself free, yeah!_

Time passes and it shows the girls doing their recent terror at the bandit village. Skye now a full teen, laughing like there isn't a care in the world, Maria laughing at Skye's stupidness, and Cathy being the loveable big sister and glomping the both of them.

_Sing it out loud, gonna get back honey!_

_Sing it out loud, get away with me..._

_Sing it out loud, gonna get back honey!_

_Sing it out loud and let yourself free!_

The girls fly on a giant owl as the song fades away. Skye munching on a twizzler and Cathy and Maria are chatting it up. They notice Skye dozing off and decided to just glomp her for no apparent reason...

* * *

**Konoha...**

The shinobi's eyes were just bulging out. These girls were worst than the friggin Akatsuki! What if they were to join the Akatsuki? Their faces turned blue at the thought.

**Akatsuki Base...**

The Akatsuki were just silent. Well, Deidara was just smiling at seeing his hero's again and Itachi was just speechless. But then, Itachi smiled to himself because now he knew more things about Skye, and that she was not the one to be made angry... The last thought, he shivered to it. _"Wow... I'm speechless... I feel so loved dammit..." _Skye said and the other two girls were dying of laughter.

_"Oh my God, now I know what you two actually did by yourselves... Tsk, tsk, ts-" _Cathy was cut off with a whack in the head from Skye.

_"Man, shut the hell up! You know good a well that you shouldn't be the one talking!" _Skye said as her and Maria fell on the floor laughing. Cathy couldn't but laugh too. These girls were together again. The Lady then turned to Skye.

_"We also heard rumors that you were living in Konoha, yes?"_ The lady asked and a soft smile appeared in Skye's face.

**Back to Konoha...**

The shinobi made sure that everyone was silent so they could hear what Skye had to say. _"Well, yes... I made a home there. Rather they are watching this now and are knowing my true self... rather they hate me or not, I don't care. I love Konoha and the people there, and I would do whatever I can to protect them. Hell, I got another sister I made over there..."_ Skye said while waving towards the camera. _"Hey Hinata-chan!" _Skye said with a beautiful grin on her face. Hinata's face turned red as she returned the smile, even though Skye couldn't see her, and waved at the tv.

"Hi Skye-chan..." She said in a soft voice. The shinobi were touched at her little speech and were now smiling as well.

_"I know you guys are watching me! Naruto! Choji! Shikamaru! Etcetera, etcetera! I LOVE YOU GUYS!"_ Skye cheered and the Konoha village cheered along with her.

_"Another interesting rumor though... They've said that you and a Akatsuki member were dating."_ Skye's eyes went wide.

**Back to the Akatsuki Base...**

The Akatsuki members turned to Itachi, amused with his reactions. His usually pale skin now all red and junk. _"Eh?"_ Skye said while pointing to herself.

_"Yes, they said that you and the sharingan wielder were together-"_

_"NAAAAAAAIIIIII! Nai, nai, nai, NAI! What kind of rumor is that? Who started the damn rumor?!"_ Skye stood up with a red face. _"I'll kill 'em!" _The audiance sweatdropped. The lady chuckled at Skye's reaction.

_"Kawaii~!" _She sung, and Skye sat back down, turning her head away.

_"We were not going out, okay? We were really close... That's all... And we still are..."_ Skye said in a soft sweet tone. The audianced 'awed' and Maria and Cathy snickered. Skye turned to the audiance. "_Damare!"_ She shouted while covering her face. Cathy 'awed' and glomped Skye and Maria joined the glomping. The three girls couldn't help but laugh and that's when the show started to come to an end.

_"You've seened them again and saw how they are... This special episode, 'T3RROR G!RLZ on Live'!" _ The lady said and the show was over. Itachi was just face-palming, covering his scarlet face.

"Itachi-senpai is funny when he's embarrassed!" Tobi giggled and Itachi gave him a glare that made actually everyone's face turn blue. Tobi dashed off, retreating from the angry Uchiha.

* * *

The girls made it back to the village, with Konoha cheering them on. Skye's eyes were wide as Maria and Cathy were cheering right along with them. The three girls were pulled into a resturant and were greeted by the shinobi. "Oh my God you guys!" Naruto said while glomping his 'sister'. "Skye-chan! You said y name on tv! Now I'mma be recognized all over the world!" She laughed at that and Kakashi called her over. She took Naruto off of her and walked towards him. She gave a nervous smile.

"Aheheheheh... Hi Sensei..." Skye said and he only gave her an eye smile.

"So, you are a terrorist..." He said and she turned her head away.

"Maybe..." Skye said under her breath and he only patted her head.

"I don't think any less of you. You are still the same Skye I know..." Skye smiled.

"Arigato, Sensei..." Skye said and he only continue to pat her head. Maria cheered.

"Skye-chi! Eating contest, NOW!" Marie screeched while walking to her laughing.

"My fat ass in a eating contest... You tryna make me fatter?" Skye asked and the shinobi laughed.

She was at home, everyone knew some more of her, and they didn't hate her for it. Instead, they praised her for it.

* * *

**One Week Later...**

Its been about a week since that show and everyone treated Skye the same, though some people from other villages would come to Maria, Cathy and her for an autograph and such. Also, Cathy and Maria were made honorary chunins. Kakashi summoned all the shinobi in front of the acadamy with a serious aura around him. "The Akatsuki are planning to attack the village. When you hear your names, you come with me!" He demanded. The shinobi shouted 'yes sir' and junk and prepared to be called. "Naruto, Neji, Hinata, Sakura, Skye, Maria, Cathy, Shikamaru, and Rock Lee. the rest are back up!" And the shinobi cheered again while the ones who were called along with Kakashi ran towards the battle ground.

"What could they possibly want?!" Sakura yelled and Kakashi sighed.

"To be honest Sakura-san, I don't know..." He replied, and the shinobi just turned to him, confused. Skye on the other hand, look towards the other direction. Was Hidan serious when he said that they would come after her and her sisters? They made it to the battle ground and the Akatsuki there waiting boredly. Kisame smirked while lifting his giagantic sword.

"Yo!" He greated them. The shinboi took a battle stance.

"What is your business here in Konoha?!" Sakura yelled at them, trying to sound all big and bad. Pein had a confused expression on his face.

"Konoha'?" Pein questioned. He turned to the three girls. "We did not come here for Konoha... We come here for _them_. To make them one of us." Pein said, and their eyes widened to fear at the thought of the Terror Girlz joining the Akatsuki. Pein took a step closer. "Come to us... You do not need to make this any harder fo yourselves." He said and the three girls smirked.

"Oh?" Cathy said.

"Really?" Maria asked. Skye glared hard at them.

"And what if we don't want to?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow. Pein had actully smirked to that.

"We will not rest until you guys are on our side..." Pein declared and the air just got thick after that.

How will this all turn out...?

* * *

**Cathy:** Oh mah Gersh!

**Maria: **Oh my God I feel so loved you guysh!

**Skye: **Oh Lawd! We gon git kidnapsh!

**All: **WHY?!

**Read the next chappie to see how this battle turns out! It may surprise you...**

**READ AND REVIEW BECAUSE YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY YOU GUYSH A LIKE OH MAH GERSH!**

**~SkyePanda98**


	17. Defeated Terror Girlz Joins

**Previously...**

"Konoha'?" Pein questioned. He turned to the three girls. "We did not come here for Konoha... We come here for _them_. To make them one of us." Pein said, and their eyes widened to fear at the thought of the Terror Girlz joining the Akatsuki. Pein took a step closer. "Come to us... You do not need to make this any harder fo yourselves." He said and the three girls smirked.

"Oh?" Cathy said.

"Really?" Maria asked. Skye glared hard at them.

"And what if we don't want to?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow. Pein had actully smirked to that.

"We will not rest until you guys are on our side..." Pein declared and the air just got thick after that.

**Now...**

Skye smirked to that. The shinobi turned to her, wondering what was going on in her mind. "Will not rest until we are on your side, huh?" Skye's face drew cold and her sisters stared at her horrified. Skye took a step forward. "What makes you think that we won't put up a fight? What makes you think that taking us will be _easy_?" Skye asked, making Pein's eyes widen a little. He sighed.

"I admit, you have a lot of power. We've had numerous examples of you being powerful... But it doesn't hurt to try..." He said and Skye only smiled. She turned to Cathy and Maria.

"Yo." They smirked and walked by her side. Skye turned to the shinobi. "Stay out of it..." They all just gave her a look.

"Skye-chan! What do you mean-" She cut Lee off.

"Stay. Out. Of. It..." She said this time sternly. Lee only sighed as the shinobi watched what was going on. Maria summoned her glaive, Cathy summoned her voulge, and Skye summoned her gigantic scythe. Skye sent her famous smirk that Deidara recognized and gasped to. "I'mma ask your ass ONE more time... What if we don't want to join you guys? What if we're so dedicated to Konoha, that we'll blow the shit out of you?" She asked while twirling her scyte around. Cathy chuckled while Maria snickered.

"My, my Imoto... You sure have not changed... But what do you mean when you told us you've 'calmed down'?" Cathy asked and Skye turned to her while snickering.

"Like I said, I've calmed down!" Skye said while sucking her teeth. "What?! Is there a problem with that Onee-chan?" Skye asked with a tick mark on her head and Cathy glomped her.

"Kawaii~! You were always so cute whenever you got angry!" She said while rubbing her cheek against hers. Skye blushed while trying to get away.

"Onee-chan! Now's not the place!" Skye cried and Cathy letted go.

"Right!" She said and Maria fell on the floor laughing. Skye sighed while the shinobi sweatdropped. A tick mark appeared in the top of her head.

"Oi! We are supposed to fight and you too are fooling around! Quit it dammit!" Skye hollored and the two laughed harder. The Akatsuki sweatdropped.

"Definitally a female version of Hidan-senpai..." Tobi mumbled under his breath and Hidan turned to him livid.

"Shut the hell up!" He hollored. Skye 'tcked' while twirling her scythe.

"Fuck it. No more games!" Skye said while charging at Pein and was blocked by Kisame's Samehada. Skye glared murderously while twirling her scythe with a huge sadistic grin. Cathy and Maria joined the fight as well as Cathy fought with Kakuzu and Maria fought with Tobi. The other shinobi just fought with the remaining Akatsuki members and were actually having trouble. Skye twirled her scythe around while laughing like a maniac. Cathy grinned her way.

"Been a while since you used your baby, Imoto?" Cathy asked and Skye smirked her way.

"Yup! I missed it too!" Skye said while slicing Kisame's stomach, making him kneal. "HAHAHA! That's payback for that hole that was in my stomach. Get the hell up, I'm not done with you yet!" Skye said while kicking him and sending him flying. Skye was going to attack again, until she saw the Sakura being punched away. She became pissed. "Didn't I tell you guys to stay the fuck out of it?!" She howled at them and they jumped away from the fighting scene. Skye gave them a soft smile and their eyes widened. "We got this..." Hinata couldn't help but be worried. Skye became serious. "Girlz!" She called to them and they hopped to her side.

"Hai!" Cathy cheered.

"Si!" Maria cheered. Skye grinned.

"How about a transformation?" Skye said and Maria had sparkles in her eyes.

"OOOooooh! Can it be Panty And Stocking style?" Maria asked and Cathy cheered as well. Skye gave them both the 'W.T.F.' look.

"Maria-chi... What. The actual... Fuck?" Skye said and Cathy glomped her sister.

"Please Skye-chan?" Cathy begged and Skye couldn't help but smile at the two.

"Fine. But we have our own song to transform to, and not our 'full' transformation..." The three posed, making everyone curious of what they were doing.

_I'm a rockstar_

Maria was the first to transform. She had on a silver mini-skirt, a lavender spaghetti-string tank top and white silver-lined pumps along with a gold arm bracelet on her left arm.

_Hey baby  
I'm a rockstar_

Cathy was next. She had on a white sleaveless halter-top that covered only her chest. She also had on a mini-skirt that was pure white with silver and gold markings on it. Her shoes were strapped silver heels.

_Hey baby_

Now it was Skye's turn.

_Big city_

_Bright lights_

Skye had on a leather vest that was white and had a hood. She had on white leather shorts with black linings. She had on leather white knee-high boots that was black on the heel part. Black markings of the skeleton slowly forms on her body as half of a skulls face black marking is formed on her face.

_Sleep all day  
Up all night_

The girls made it back together and the music continues to play**[XD]**. The shinobi plus the Akatsuki stares shocked at what they had just witnessed. Skye twirled her scythe. "Time to play..." She said while gliding toward the Akatsuki members and slicing at all of them as if there were no tomorrow. Cathy was beating on Hidan with her voulge and Maria was nearly killing Kisame with her glaive. This battle became extremely serious. The shinobi watched, horrified of the scene that was being played. They wanted to help, but Skye kept telling them to stay out of it.

"Sadisuto-chan and Sadisuto-chan's friends are to scary~!" Tobi cried while running aways from the scythe that was ready to cut his head off. Skye was this close to killing Tobi until an explosion erupted. Skye stared wide-eyed at the person in front of her. He jumped off his bird and grinned at her.

"Hello, un!" He cheered and Skye made a confused face.

"Have we, met before?" She asked and sparkles came into his eyes.

"So you do remember me! I was the one who was supposed to be dead!" He cheered and Skye smiled while nodding her head.

"Of course... DeiDei-san, right?" Skye said while getting her scythe ready. He grinned widely.

"Yes! To be able to fight you is a complete honor, un..." He said while forming another bomb. Skye became confused.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" She asked, getting ready to take charge. He laughed shyly.

"Well, I'm one of your biggest fans... Always have been, always will be..." He said and her entire face turned red. Cathy had heard that and was furious as she threw a bomb his way, which he was lucky enough to even dodge.

"Motherfucker! You better keep your damn distance!" She howled, scaring and shocking the shinobi greatly. Maria bursted into laughter as Skye putted her scythe away.

"Since you are a bomb user as well..." A fire-like laughing bomb appeared in her hands. "Why don't we have some fun, huh DeiDei?" Skye asked with a smirk. He blushed a bit and threw the bomb he created near her. Skye closed her eyes while smiling.

"Katsu." He said and the bomb erupted as Skye flew up in the air throwing bombs his way, creating a bigger explosion. Skye was laughing like a little kid playing a game while Deidara was trying to keep his self composed.

Maria was twirling her glaive around. She pointed the pole part at Kisame and was doing some kung-fu shit by jabbing Kisame all over the place then slashing him with the blade on his chest. "Look at the pretty blood gushing out of you Mr. Fishman!" Maria cheered and Kisame had a tick mark on his head.

"Oi! Don't call me that! Its Kisame dammit!" He hissed and she laughed at how angry he was.

Cathy was spinning around, slashing Hidan beautifully with her voulge. She way she faught was as if she was dancing. How long will this fight last?

* * *

It has been HOURS. The girls were not giving up along with the Akatsuki. Pein glared at them. "Why are you making it so hard for yourselves? Just join us peacefully and this will be over." He said as Maria growled at him. Cathy shook her head.

"No... They've treated us so kindly... Why would we betray them?" She asked and the shinobi remained silent. Skye, after catching her breath looked up, and saw how something was wrong.

"Wait a minute... Where is Deidara?" She asked.

"Here I am, un!" He said while sitting on a bird flying over the shinobi. The three girls turned around and their eyes widened in horror as they saw the shinobi covered in Deidara's exploding creations. Skye turned to Pein livid.

"You BASTARD!" She screeched and he remained the same calm way.

"Come with us, or they will become one with the fireworks..." He said and the three girls remained still. Skye turned to Hinata, who she saw was wavering. Tears were forming in Skye's eyes as she turned to Pein and bowed her head, shocking Cathy and Maria.

"Fine..." She said and Maria and Cathy began to protest.

"No!" Cathy cried.

"Skye-chin, we could beat them!" Maria cried as well. Skye turned to the both of them sternly.

"We may beat them but do we want to risk them dying as well?" Skye questioned, silencing the two. Skye turned to Pein. "We will join you..." Tears fell from Hinata's eyes.

"Skye-chan..." She ran towards her. "SKYE-CHAN!" She hollored as a bomb exploded in front of her. Hinata flew back and stared wideeyed at the person who've done it. "Skye-chan..." Hinata was just hurt. Skye gave Hinata a sad smile as a tear fell from Skye's left eye.

"Sorry Hinata-chan... I had to... I'll love you always..." Skye said as Maria, Her, and Cathy left with the Akatsuki. As Deidara's creations disappeared, Hinata continued to run for them.

"SKYE-CHAN!" But they had already disappeared. The shinobi was disheartened, and Hinata was just lost without her best friend...

* * *

**Short... And Sad...**

**Yeah I am evil XD...**

**But seriously, they lost to the Akatsuki.**

**Now what will happen in the next chapter?**

**Read and Review.**

**~SkyePanda98**


	18. Learning the Truth

**Normal P.O.V.**

The three girls sat in silence as Deidara's large creation flew them to the Akatsuki base. Kira surprisingly jumped on the bird near Skye, Maria and Cathy. Itachi held this guilty look on his face because he did NOT want Skye, or her friends to be in this situation. Pein decided to break the ice. "Do not be distressed... You will feel at home soon..." He said and Skye snorted.

"Hina-chan cried for me..." She said while lowering her head. Itachi noticed Skye's sadness and he scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Skye-san... I am sorry..." He said and Skye looked up at him.

"Why are you sorry Tachi-san?" She rested her head on his chest. "You didn't do anything... Well, at least I'm by your side..." She said with a sad smile and a faint blush. Cathy and Maria sent murderous glares his way and he sweatdropped. Pein cleared his throat as they made it to the base.

"Well... Welcome to the Akatsuki."

* * *

**Somewhere Else...**

"This doesn't make any sense... If Itachi did not have any plans of doing it, then what were his intentions?" Sasuke rummaged through Konoha's private files and was growing upset as well as confused. Everything he saw connected to Danzo, the one who is dead. Sasuke thought about it for a while, then walked over to Danzo's files. He looked through it for a while, then his eyes wandered to 'Danzo's Success'. He looked over it for a while and find some fucked up things in there. But then, his eyes gazed upon 'The Last of The Uchiha Clan'. Read through it and his eyes widened to horror of the things he was learning. Tears burned into his after finding out the truth, and hatred for Konoha rised to the top. The Elders knew of this... They all knew of this, and now they are going to suffer...

* * *

Skye stretched while walking around the Akatsuki place. They've been there for about three hours, and they were dressed normally. Pein walked to her. "Do you find this place to your liking?" He asked and Skye gave him a soft glare. He sighed. "Look, I know you may hate me-"

"I do not hate you..." She said softly and his eyes widened. "I'm just hurt that I had to leave everyone..." She became sadder. "I've transferred all my stuff to my room. My apartment in Konoha is now empty..." She explained. He put an arm on her shoulder.

"Skye-san... I promise you... Sooner or later, you will feel at home..." He said while walking to his headquarters. Skye thought about it for a while then walked to the living room. Before she stepped into the living room, she got a text message.

"Hinata-chan?" She questioned aloud and she read the caller id and her eyes widened.

* * *

**Ohhh... Drama... I had to add this short one... There is going to be another short as well X3... Why? You'll find out why...**

**Read and Review!**

**~SkyePanda98**


	19. Sasuke is Going to Destroy Konoha

**Previously...**

"Skye-san... I promise you... Sooner or later, you will feel at home..." He said while walking to his headquarters. Skye thought about it for a while then walked to the living room. Before she stepped into the living room, she got a text message.

"Hinata-chan?" She questioned aloud and she read the caller id and her eyes widened.

**Now...**

Skye dashed into the forest wanting to see him again. She couldn't believe how much she missed him. Tears almost ran down her eyes just at the thought of it. She stopped running when she saw him. She slowly walked towards him and he turned to her and gave her a soft smile. "Hello, Fatty..." He said and Skye couldn't help but smile at him. She stopped walking and ran to him, quickly trapping him in a embrace.

"Sasuke..." She whispered while hugging him. She moved back, looking at his face for a while, then she slapped the shit out of him.

"OW! What the hell?!" He asked while holding his throbbing cheek.

"Where the fuck have you been asshole?! You had me worried SICK about you for months! You leave without saying anything... Da'hell man?!" She yelled at him and his gaze on her softened. He pulled her and made her sit next to him.

"I went looking for the truth..." He said while hugging her back. Skye's eyes widened as she felt tears on her back.

"Sasuke?" She asked and he only shook his head.

"All this time... It wasn't Itachi's fault, but Danzo's fault... And the bastard is already dead!" He shouted full of hate, anger, _sadness_... Skye became soft as she turned around and hugged him close to her.

"Oh Sasuke... I'm sorry..." Se said said while patting his head. He snickered a bit while looking up at her.

"Did you loose weight? I think your chest is getting bigger as w-" Skye bonked him on the head.

"Even when you're sad..." She said while shaking her head and he snorted to that.

"I'm not sad... I'm damn angry... The Elders knew about this too..." Skye eyes widened she lifted Sasuke's head up, which surprised him of course, so that he could face her.

"Sasuke... Where are you going with this?" He looked away from her while moving back.

"Skye... I'm going to destroy Konoha..." He said and Skye's eyes widened. Skye shook her head rapidly.

"No... No you can't..." She said while trying to grab his hand but he jerked away from her. "Sasuke, please listen dammit!" She yelled at him and he turned to her.

"I can't Skye... I want my Clan back... I want the times with my Aniki back as well!" He yelled at her while tears fell from his face. Skye couldn't say anything to that. "All this time... All these years of hating him... And to find out that he was only protecting me..." His head fell on her lap. Skye's gaze softened on him as she wiped the tears off of his face. He gently touched the hand that was on his face. He brought it to his mouth and kissed it, and Skye blushed at the action. Sasuke gave a sad smile while bringing her head to his face and kissed her. He wrapped an arm around her while sitting up and deepening the kiss. He moved back and Skye was only dazed. He carressed her cheek. "My decision his final..." He said and Skye grabbed onto his hand.

"You can't Sasuke... Please think about this..." He shook his head.

"I already did... So you're going to fight for them?" He asked with a smirk and Skye glared at him, then her eyes grew sad.

"I can't... Today... I left them for the Akatsuki..." Sasuke's eyes went wide. He patted her head.

"Is it because you were part of this group calle Terror Girlz?" He asked and Skye's eyes widened. Sasuke gave her a bored look. "Don't look at me like that... Everyone knows about it now... My little Terrorist..." He said while smiling softly at her. Skye blushed and turned her head away. Sasuke patted her head. "We will stay in touch..." He said while leaning to kiss her again, but Skye pushed his head away. She turned to him.

"You really got to stop doing that..." She said and Sasuke only smiled while kissing her forehead. Skye sighed in defeat. Skye looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Sasuke... At least spare my friends... Please don't kill them..." She said and Sasuke held her.

"I wouldn't do that... I guess you didn't know what I meant by 'destroy'..." He said and Skye looked at him. "I'm going to kill the Elders." She looked confused. He sighed. "Without the Elders, Konoha will fall into pieces. They're gonna destroy themselves afterwards..." He said while standing up. Skye sighed in relief. He smiled at her. "I text you later..." And he disappeared. Skye looked up at the night sky and sighed deeply. She really was falling for that idiot...

* * *

**Merry Christmas!**

**This chapter is a bit longer but oh well.**

**So... Sasuke is going to drive Konoha to madness huh?**

**Awesomez!**

**Let them do the work for you!**

**Well...**

**Read and Review**

**~SkyePanda98**


	20. Conflicted Heart and Mind

**Normal P.O.V.**

Skye walked into the Akatsuki base and went straight for Itachi. She grabbed Itachi by the pony-tail and dragged him into his room while locking the door and making a sound-proofing jutsu. Itachi rubbed his head while looking at Skye. "Skye-san... What was that fo-" Skye hugged onto his chest. Itachi blushed while his eyes widened. He wrapped his arms around her.

"He _knows_ Tachi-san..." Skye said and he was confused. Skye felt his confusion and looked up at him. "Sasuke! He knows!" Itachi's eyes flew wide as he pushed her away.

"What?! Skye, did you tell him?!" He demanded and Skye glared at him.

"I didn't tell him shit Itachi! Before all this happened, before you even told me what happened, before I even SAW you again... I told him that he should look into it before killing you because I know what is feels like to kill the wrong person who needs justice!" Skye yelled at him and Itachi's eyes widened. Skye slapped him across the face. "I can't believe you would even accuse me of that Itachi..." Skye said while sitting on his bed. Itachi rubbed his cheek while sitting next to her and hugging her close.

"I'm sorry..." He said. Skye looked at him and Itachi noticed something. "Skye-san... Your lips are bruised..." He said suspiciously and her eyes widened.

"Oh... Uh... Probably chapped..." She said while touching her lips and Itachi just laughed softly.

"You really are in love with my brother... Aren't you...?" He said while giving her a sad smile. Skye looked guilty while touching the necklace Sasuke gave her. Skye sighed.

_When these pillars get pulled down  
It will be you who wears the crown  
And I'll owe everything to you_

"Tachi-san... I'm going to tell you something weird... Don't laugh at me okay? I'll kill you..." She said and he nodded. Skye sighed and her whole face turned red. "You were my first love Itachi... I think I'm still in love with you... But..." Skye stopped talking when she saw the look on Itachi's face. Skye frowned. "I guess you didn't want to hear that... Heheh..." Skye said while laughing nervously. Itachi pulled her into an embrace.

"Skye... That is not funny..." He said while bringing her closer. Skye's eyes widened. He looked at her face. "This is not funny at all..." She smiled at him.

"Would I lie to you about something like that?" She asked him and his gaze on her softened. But then he became curious.

"But what Skye-san...?" Skye sighed deeply.

_How much pain has cracked your soul?  
How much love would make you whole?  
You're my guiding lightning strike_

"I may... Be in love with Sasuke as well..." Skye said while face-palming. Itachi's eyes grew cold. It was silent in the room for a while. Itachi lifted Skye's face up and Skye's eyes widened. "Tachi-sa-" She was cut off with a kiss. Her eyes were wide as hell. Skye pushed him off of her. "What the hell Itachi?!" She screamed with a red face. He glared.

"I may love my little brother... But he cannot have you..." He pushed her closer to the wall, making it hard for her to escape. Skye's whole face was red at this point.

_I can't find the words to say  
They're overdue  
I've traveled half the world to say  
I belong to you..._

Itachi was leaning to kiss her, until the door was blown to bits by yours truely. Skye quickly pushed him away to see a shy Deidara by the door. Skye looked at him. Deidara rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about that..." He said while using clay to make a replacement door. He worked on it for a bit then closed the door. The two sat in silence again. Skye built up the courage to say something. She was going to say something, but Itachi moved closer.

_Réponds à ma tendresse  
Réponds à ma tendresse  
Ahhh! Verse-moi l'ivresse  
Verse-moi, verse-moi l'ivresse_

This time, Skye had accepted it, and wrapped her arms around him.

_I can't find the words to say  
They're overdue  
I've traveled half the world to say  
I belong to you..._

She had a lot of things running through her mind. She pushed him off of her and buried her face in her hands. "STUPID UCHIHAS!" She yelled while dashing out his room. Itachi looked at her retreating form and smiled. He laid down on his bed and thought about the things that just happened.

* * *

Skye went straight into the kitchen and started to eat everything. Cathy and Maria watched as Skye ate all the cheddar cheese. Skye stopped chewing and turned to her two friends. She gave them a glare, the other Akatsuki members watched this scene. "Whagrt?" Skye asked while swallowing the cheese. Cathy and Maria as if they were siamese friggin cats slided right to Skye's side, Maria on the left, Cathy on the right.

"'Sup Skye?" Maria said in a voice.

"Yeah, whats goin on?" Cathy asked also, in a voice. The Akatsuki got to see how Skye was terrorised by her 'older sisters'. Skye took another bite out of the cheese.

"I have no idea whatchu guys are friggin' talking about..." Skye asked and Cathy glomped her while Maria was giving her a noogie. The Akatsuki's eyes widened to this. "OW, OW! DAMMIT WHY?!" Skye whined and Cathy and Maria just laughed.

"First we had to find out about this boy from somebody else... Now you want to act like nothing has happened?" Cathy said while hugging her tighter.

"AH! I'M SORRY! GOMENASAI!" Skye yelled and the two let go of her. Skye quickly got them both in a choke hold. "HAHAHAHAHA! Now what?" Skye said and Maria knew her weakness. Maria slapped her bottom and Skye let go of them quickly. "AH! FOUL!" Skye cried while rubbing her poor bottom. Cathy and Maria laughed while Skye pouted. Cathy and Maria dragged Skye into Kisame's room. Kisame raised his hand.

"Uh... That's my room..." He said.

"SHUT UP FISHMAN!" Maria shouted and Kisame growled. Cathy gave Skye a stern glare.

"Spill." She said and Skye explained everything... Fast and slow, and the girls understood everything. Maria smiled proudly.

"My little girl is growing up.." She said while patting Skye's head. Cathy on the other hand, was controlling her anger well. Cathy smiled.

"Well.. It was bound to happen.. I mean, Joseph and I had been dating for-" Cathy froze to the look on Skye's face. Cathy gave a nervous smile. "Wait a minute... You heard wrong..." Skye sighed.

"He better treat him right... Or I'll eat him..." Skye said and Cathy gave her sister a soft smile. Maria crossed her arms and had a smirk plastered on her face.

"So... A brother's love fight... How do you feel about the situation?" Maria asked and pretended to have a mic and gave it to Skye. Skye gave her a bored look.

"Like shit..." She said and Cathy petted her Skye-Imoto and hurggled her and junk.

"Poor Imoto..." She said. Maria sat by them and wrapped Skye into an embrace. Skye smiled while hugging her sisters and feeling at peace with herself.

* * *

It was one o' clock in the morning and Skye was still up. Maria and Cathy was asleep in their room, but Skye was not tired yet. She had on a purple silk spaghetti stringed top and some black silk loose pajama pants. She was walking around until she heard a light explosion coming from outside. Skye decided to check it out and climbed to the top of the base, and her eyes widened to the sight. Deidara was letting his creation's fly and explode into something beautiful. Skye sat down, and watched the show infront of her with awe. She sat back and watched as the colors blend together, creating something so beautiful that dies in a instant. Deidara finally noticed Skye was there and blushed while smiling nervously. "Oops... Did I wake you?" He asked and Skye shook her head. She gave him a soft smile.

"Why did you stop?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No reason..." He said while sitting by her. Skye grinned.

"I enjoyed the show... Very Artistic." She said and his cheeks turned a bit redder.

"Thanks... Un..." He said and then he noticed something about her. "Um... Did something happened to you? You're lips-" Skye rapidly shook her head while covering her mouth.

"It's nothing! Just chapped..." She said and he only shook his head.

"Of course..." He said, not believing what he just heard. Skye sighed.

"Of course, you don't believe me..." Skye said with a soft smile. He nodded to that. Skye turned to him. "DeiDei-san..." He turned to her. "If you were in love two sisters... What would you do?" Deidara thought about that. He turned to her.

"Well... I think about the one who I am closer to, un, and if that don't work... Just try to let go of both of them." He said and Skye studied him for a bit. He looked at her. "What, un?" He asked. Skye smiled at him while hugging him. He turned red of course, I mean, who wouldn't if their idol was hugging them?

"Thank you, Deidara..." She said while giving him a soft smile. Then the wind blowed, making Skye's top blow everywhere. "WAH! DUN LOOK AT ME!" She hollored and Deidara laughed at that. Skye stretched while grabbing Deidara and hopped to the front of the Akatsuki base. "Lets go inside DeiDei." Skye said while taking Deidara's hand. The two walked into the base and Skye let go of him while smiling. "Bye DeiDei... See you in the morning." She said while leaving to her room.

* * *

Skye woke up along with her sisters. Showered along with her sisters. Ate along with her sisters. Kira hopped into the room and went to sleep with her nocturnal behined. Skye was listening to something on her ipod was waving her arms around dancing. Maria sat by her while drinking some sprite. "What song is that?" She asked and Skye grinned.

"That new joint thats out." Skye said and Cathy raised her eyebrow.

"What?" Skye smirked.

"Bandz a Make Her Dance..." Skye said and Maria laughed while Cathy shook her head.

"Still be dancing..." Maria said and The Akatsuki became interested. Skye laughed while shushing her. Cathy laughed at her sister.

"You know she does... It's a form of Art... She's an Art fanatic remember?" Cathy said and Maria and her started to burst into laughter. Skye glared at them while pouting.

"Oh my God! So what I fucking love Art! Art is Life dammit and stop makin fun of me!" Skye hissed and Cathy glomped her.

"Kawaii~!" Skye tried to wiggle from it but knowing her bestie, she just stopped. The Akatsuki only stared. Maria turned to Skye.

"Skye-chii, remember that guy whose face you ripped off?" Maria asked and the Akatsuki's eyes bulged out. With a bored look, Skye replied-

"which one?" The Akatsuki's face turned blue. Maria shook her head.

"The one with the messed up teeth..." She said and Skye thought about it. She turned to her.

"The fat one?" She asked and Maria shook her head.

"No the other one..." She said then Skye grinned.

"Oh yeah! The one who stepped on my foot... Bastard... Well, what about him?" Skye asked and Maria smirked.

"He's still alive." Skye smirked as well.

"Oh werd?" She asked and Maria nodded.

"He's evil too." Skye just started clapping.

"Yeeeesss~! Yessssssss~! I need to kill something!" Skye said and Cathy and Maria nearly died of laughed while the Akatsuki was just horrified, except for Deidara who was just dazzled. Skye suddenly got a text message and she read it. Skye stretched while walking to her room. Cathy leaned back.

"Where are going Imoto?" Cathy asked and Skye smiled at her.

"Just for a walk." She answered while getting dressed. She put on a cream turtle-neck sweater with navy blue jeans and tan boots. She threw on a coat and fixed her hair into one pony-tail with a side-bang. She summoned her owl and jumped on it, flying to the destination she was told to go.

* * *

Skye made it on top of a hill that had a nice view. She saw Sasuke and smiled. She sat by him. "What's up?" She asked and he smirked at her.

"Not much, Fatty." He said and Skye punched his arm.

"I'm not fat, asshole!" She hissed and he snickered. Skye smiled at him, then she blushed at the memory of what happened. "Um... Sasuke..." Sasuke turned to her.

"What?" He asked and he noticed the look on her face and became alert. "What is it?" He asked and Skye looked at him.

"I... Told Itachi that you knew..." Skye said and he nodded.

"What else?" He asked and Skye turned to him with a blush on her face. She glared half-heartedly.

"Da'hell do you mean 'what else'?" Skye huffed and he grabbed her chin to make her face him, making her eyes wide.

"I mean, what happened after that?" He demanded and Skye gave up.

"Well, we had a little argument because he thought I told you-"

"Wait, you knew?" He asked and Skye shook her head.

"Look man, I found out the day he and I made up... Don't start assuming things and try to kill my fat ass..." Skye said and Sasuke laughed. He patted her head.

"Wouldn't dream of it... Now, what else?" He asked and Skye became a bit nervous.

"Well... He apologized and stuff... Then he saw my lips and noticed how bruised they were-" she punched his arm, "asshole..." Skye said and Sasuke snickered.

"I'm sorry!" He said while smirking and Skye glared at him while blushing. Then Skye took a deep breath and let it out.

"Well, he asked me a question and I told him how he was my first love and junk." Sasuke stared at her.

"What was the question?" He asked and Skye's eyes went wide.

"Eh?"

"What was the question? He asked again, knowing that she was hiding something.

"W-why do you want to know that?" She asked while huffing and he hugged her from behined.

"Because you are trying to avoid it which means it was one _hell _of question..." He said while giving a cocky smirk. "Well, what was it?" He asked and Skye sighed.

"He asked me if I was in love with you..." His eyes went wide as he held her a bit closer.

"And what did you say?" He asked and Skye sighed.

"I told him how he was my first love, and that I may still be in love with him..." He loosened up the embrace. "But then I told him how I may be in love with you as well..." Sasuke's eyes went wide. "Stupid Uchiha's..." He smiled at that.

"And what happen aft-"

"NOTHING!" Sasuke had this blank look on his face.

"Skye-chan... What happened after that?" He demanded and Skye laughed nervously while blushing.

"Nothing Sasuke..." Skye said and Sasuke just had this stern look on his face. She turned to face him. "Nothing!" She declared and he glared softly at her. She sighed in defeat. "Fine dammit... Something did happen..." Skye said while sighing deeply. "Itachi kissed me." She said and Sasuke grew cold.

"Did he?" He asked and Skye nodded. He gave a sterner glare. "What happened after that?" He asked.

"I swear to GOD nothing happened after that. He kissed me twice and that's i-"

"Twice?" He asked and Skye looked as if a kid was getting scolded.

"Yes..." Sasuke said while just stayed silent.

"You wanted something to happen, right?" He asked and Skye's eyes widened as she slapped him, making his eyes wide.

"You damn Uchiha's! First you take advantage of me and then you start saying stupid shit!" She said while pushing him off of her and getting up. Sasuke snapped out of his trance and pulled her into a kiss. She almost got lost in it, but she came to her sense and pushed him away. "And you got to stop doing that! You two are making me confused!" She said as tears began to fall from her face. Sasuke's eyes widened to her hurt expression. "Making me have a hard time choosing between the two of you... Making me scare of loosing one of you if I do choose... My head hurts..." She said while falling on the ground. Sasuke sat by her and wrapped her in a embrace.

"I love you." Skye's eyes widened. He stared at her face and smiled. "I love you, and I do not want you to go to anybody else. Skye was just silent to the words that just kept playing in her head. Skye only stared.

"Is this the same Sasuke I heard about? The cold-hearted bastard who cared about no one but himself?" Skye whispered and he chuckled while hugging her close and kissing her head.

"Yes..." Skye's eyes wavered.

"I don't know Sasuke..." She said and his eyes hardened.

"I will fight for you." He declared and she only stared at him. "And I don't mean some old fairy-tailed crap where two dudes battle with a sword and one of them gets killed and wins the girl... I'm going to woo you to the point where you can't help but love me back." He said while leaving down and he kissed her. Skye was drawn to it.

_I can't find the words to say  
When I'm confused  
I traveled half the world to say  
You are my muse..._

Skye pulled back and rested her head on his chest. He smiled while hugging her closer.

_I can't find the words to say  
They're overdue  
I've traveled half the world to say  
I belong to you..._

"Stupid Uchiha..." Skye said softly and he snickered to it.

* * *

Maria sat down watching tv while Cathy was texting her beloved Joseph. Maria turned to Cathy. "You think Skye-chin will be back soon?" Maria asked while Cathy sent another lovey-dovey text**[I'mma kill that damn Joseph... Angel or not I'll snap his damn neck...]**. Cathy turned to Maria and shrugged her shouders.

"I dunno Maria-chan... You know how Skye-chan enjoys the outdoors." Cathy said and Maria nodded.

"I guess your right." She said, and the two continued to do what they were doing, unaware of the confused feelings their poor friend was having...

* * *

**Oh my God... Another chapter on Christmas...**

**And thew song I used was 'I Belong To You' by Muse.**

**Awesomeness... I customized the song so it could go with the theme.**

**AWESOME SONG THOUGH!**

**Well Drama, drama, drama...**

**Too much for poor Skye-chan...**

**And she's being picked on by her Big Sisters..**

**Wowwie wow...**

**Well, I hope you enjoy the action that is going to come**

**Because next chapter, some old people is gonna die...**

**Now I know how bucked up it sounds but...**

**It's for a good cause... ._.**

**Well... Read in Review...**

**Merry Christmas... Again lol**

**Byez~!**

**~SkyePanda98**


	21. Killing The Elders

**Before...**

"I will fight for you." He declared and she only stared at him. "And I don't mean some old fairy-tailed crap where two dudes battle with a sword and one of them gets killed and wins the girl... I'm going to woo you to the point where you can't help but love me back." He said while leaving down and he kissed her. Skye was drawn to it...

**Now...**

Sasuke stood on top of the hill staring down at the village in front of him. The village he always wanted to protect... The village he loved, cherish... Now he just felt disgusted to just look at it. He stared at it for a while and saw the place he needed to go to and he smirked. '_Sorry to those who does not deserve the madness that is going to come..._' He thought to his self while hopping in trees and stuff while making it to the destination he needed to be.

* * *

Skye sighed while stretching and sitting down watching tv. Her sisters were asleep and she was BORED! Hidan sat by her and changed the channel. Skye turned to him and glared. "Yo! Da'hell man? I was watching that!" She yelled and he only ignored her while flicking the channels. Skye only glared while getting up and walking away. Hidan grabbed her arm before she could leave. She turned to him. "WHAT?!" She hollored and he only smirked while pulling her down so she could sit next to him. Skye's eyes was wide as he bursted into laughter.

"Come on man! Shit, I was only playing!" He said while wrapping an arm around her and giving her the remote. "Here." He said and she only stared at him.

"I hate you." She said bluntly.

"I love you too." She blushed while glaring at him and turning back to the tv. She searched through it for a while but then she got pissed and threw the remote.

"UGH! There's nothing to even watch!" She complained while crossing her arms. Hidan's eyes widened at Skye's annoyed attitude. He smirked down at her... Tall bastard...

"Da'hell is wrong with you today?" He asked and Skye turned to him.

"Dude... I am sooooo fricken bored!" She complained while jumping from Hidan. Skye turned to him. "What do you do for fun?" She asked while crossing her arms. He thought about it for a while.

"I kill people." Skye's eyes widened.

"Oh? What kind of people?" Skye asked and he smirked.

"Sinners." Skye sweatdropped.

"Your definition and my definition of 'sinners' are completely different..." Skye said as Hidan snorted.

"Oh yeah..." He said as Skye shook her head.

* * *

Sasuke walked around the dark place as he heard the elders having a meeting. He smirked knowing that all of them were there. He did a jutsu he stole from Skye when she was practicing. "Shadou ebu: Naitomea!" He whispered and all of the sudden the meeting room became dark and screams were heard. His eyes widened. He didn't actually know HOW powerful the jutsu he just used was and HOW much trouble he is going to be in when she finds out he took one of her dangerous jutsu's. He walked into the meeting room, surprised to see he is able to see in the dark. He saw one elder who was holding his head in pain. Now he knows that the attack also gives illusions. Sasuke had no compunction when he broke the elders pain taking him out of his misery.

Sasuke went over to the next elder who was actually killing his self. He was scratching on his throat and skin alongside with meat was being scratched off. Sasuke don't think that he should ever let Skye know that he copied her jutsu, because this is some scary shit right here... As the elder killed his self, Sasuke stepped over to the elder who was killing another elder. Apparently, the elder believes that the other elder is a demon trying to kill them all and just ripped his heart out while getting _his_ ripped out by yours truely. Sasuke walked towards the others to finish his job before being founded out.

* * *

Skye was dancing around and jamming on her ipod. The other Akatsuki members watched her amused.

"_I wanna scream and shout and let it all out_  
_And scream and shout and let it out_  
_We sayin', "Ohh, wee ohh, wee oh wee oh"_  
_We sayin', "Ohh, wee ohh, wee oh wee oh"_  
_I wanna scream and shout and let it all out_  
_And scream and shout and let it out_  
_We sayin', "Ohh, wee ohh, wee oh wee oh"_  
_You are now-now rockin' with Will. I. Am and Britney, bitch_..." She sung while jumping around and dancing. Kisame snickered.

"I can really see now that Hidan was serious when he said you 'were bored as hell'." He said as Skye turned to him.

"Damn straight... Ugh... If only my sisters were up so we can spend time together..." She said which actually hurted the Akatsuki's feelings.

"Well..." Sasori started. "You can get to know us more..." He suggested as Skye turned to him.

"What's there to know about... You guys kidnapped me before and I visited your base already..." Skye said as the Akatsuki sweatdropped, forgetting that ever happened. Skye sat near them while stretching. "Well, I guess I can start talking to you guys now." Skye turned to them. "Who's going first?" She asked as the Akatsuki looked at eachother. Sasori raised his hand.

"Just to get it over with..." He said as he turned to her. "Well... I'm Sasori... I love art, and believe that art is eternal." He said as Skye raised an eyebrow.

"You like art huh?" She asked as Deidara butted in. Sasori glared at him.

"You know me! I'm Deidara, un! I _also_ like art and believe that art is fleeting." He said as the Akatsuki was getting prepared for what was about to happen. Skye watched the two argue with curiousity.

"Art is eternal.."

"But Danna, un, art is fleeting... It makes people want to see more and appreciate it!"

"What is so good about art if it can't last?"

"When art _does_ last, it becomes dull and boring..."

"Haven't you guys once thought that Art is BOTH of those thing?" Skye asked while staring at the two boredly. They turned to her with curious eyes.

"What do you mean by that, hm?" Deidara asked. Skye closed her eyes while sighing.

"Believe it or not, I used to say what DeiDei said about art being an explosion. But to me, I believe Art is Life." The two made a face. Skye sighed again. "Just think about it. Art comes in many shapes and sizes; many forms and designs. You see it in painting, sculpture, drawings, even fireworks. There are many forms of art. Poetry, singing, dancing, acting, fashion designing, cooking... Art comes from the mind and soul and is filled with creativity. And you two are right. Some are doesn't last for long while some do last forever. Take statues for instance and fireworks and pastries." Skye said and then her eyes shot opened to what she just did. It's been a while since she spoke of Art in a way. The Akatsuki along with the two artist stared at Skye with wide eyes as Skye sighed. "Heheh... Sorry about that..." Skye said while smiling sheepishly. Tobi turned to her.

"Why does Skye-tan speak of art that way? Why does she have an opinion in a first place?" He asked all curiously. Skye blushed while turning her head away and leaning back.

"Believe it or not, I love art as well. I'm trying my best to learn all about Art." Skye said, then Kakuzu cutted it.

"But you're so violent..." He said.

"The Art of Violence/Killing/War." Kisame butted in.

"And you're manipulative."

"The Art of the Mind." Hidan chimed in.

"And you're sly..."

"The Art of Craftiness..." The Akatsuki members just stared at the girl while Sasori and Deidara gave her a questioning stare. Skye turned to them with a smirk. "Art is Life..." She said and they both turned their heads away. She turned to the Akatsuki members. "Well... Who's next?"

* * *

Sasuke stared at Konoha while sitting on the hill again. He watched as it goes on peacefully like any other day. He stood up, as he prepared to do something else...

Join the Akatsuki.

* * *

**...**

**Read and Review**

**~SkyePanda98**


	22. Taka joins the Akatsuki

**Normal P.O.V.**

Skye woked up wrapped around her sisters arms. Maria on the left, Cathy on the right. Skye smiled while sitting up and stretching. The moment her toes touched the floor, a commotion was being heard outside. Skye sucked her teeth while putting some pants on and walking outside to the living with her eyes widening to the going on in front of her. The Akatsuki turned to her while Skye sighed. "Da'hell is going on around here?" Skye asked as she froze to the person saw with that smirk she got annoyed by every time she see's it. He stood up and walked to her.

"Hello~... What a lovely afro you have..." Skye glared at him.

"Sasuke! What the hell are you doing here?!" She hollored as he only embraced her, making the Akatsuki's eyes go wide. Itachi glared of course.

"Wow Skye-chan... You sound as if you hate me..." He said all sad and junk and she flared while blushing.

"Don't pull that shit on me!" She yelled while pushing him off of her. "Why are you here?" She asked again as she turned to his group just watching her. While putting a pony-tail on, she turned back to Sasuke. "And why is your group here?" She asked as he smiled at her.

"Well... We're joining the Akatsuki." Skye only stared at him while he stopped and stared at her. "What? You don't want me here?" He asked as she only stared at him. She only turned away while walking to her room, only to be stopped by a certain redhead.

"Oi! My Sasuke asked you a question!" She yelled as the Akatsuki turned to the show in front of them. Skye made a major 'W.T.F.' face as she slowly turned to the girl.

"Who the hell you think you're talking to? Bitch, he don't want you, have some respect for yourself! I can understand if you were his babymama and acting like this but damn!" Skye said while walking to her room and Kisame, Hidan, Deidara, and Kakuzu bursted into laughter at her statement. Before Skye took another step, she was glomped by her two sisters.

"Skye-chan! I thought you were kidnapped!" Maria cried as Skye only facepalmed. Cathy and Maria looked up at the new people here. As the three girls stood up, Cathy and Maria turned to Pein.

"Who are they?" Cathy asked.

"New members..." He replied. Maria gazed closely at Sasuke then slapped Cathy on the arm. The two looked at eachother while walking over to him.

"Hey... Whats your name?" Maria asked as Skye facepalmed, already knowing what they were doing.

"Uchiha Sasuke..." He answered, not even looking at the two. Cathy cleared her throat.

"Cool... So, whats going on?" Cathy asked as Skye started to mumble 'dammit' under her breath.

"Not much. Just got here." He answered as they 'ohed' and junk.

"Yeah so..." Maria sniffles. "You and our sister, huh?" Maria asked as Skye glared at her while blushing.

"MARIA?!"

"Ah-dididididididid!" Maria said while shushing Skye, who only banged her head against the wall. Cathy cutted in.

"So... Tell us... You know, about you and our sister?" Cathy asked as Karin jumped in.

"Why are you two even-"

"Shut UP bitch!" Cathy and Maria said in a unison while turning to Karin, then back to Sasuke.

"So..." Cathy started.

"Our sister?" Maria finished. Sasuke cooly gazed on them.

"What do you want to know?" He asked as Itachi just stared at the scene and The Akatsuki were just purely entertained.

"NOTHING! THEY WANT TO KNOW _NOTHING_!" Skye yelled, shocking everybody from her loudness. Maria and Cathy only looked at her boredly.

"We didn't do anything..." They both said in a unison. Skye only gave them the look that meant 'enough' as the two sighed and sat on the couch to watch tv. Suigetsu waved at Skye.

"Hi! I'm that random dude you hug!" Suigetsu said as Skye became confused.

"I did?" She asked as she had a flashback.

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

_"They aiight, might be worth my time..." She answered. Sasuke was staring at her, and she met his gaze. "Ah, hello... Sasuke-san..." She said with a smile. Karin glared._

_"Nice to see you again, Skye-chan..." Sasuke said. She glared._

_"You bastard..." He grinned. She saw Suigetsu's eyes and her eyes sparkled. "Oh my God! Lemme hug him... LEMME HUG HIM!" She cheered but was being held back by Hinata. Suigetsu gave a nervous smile. "Oh my God his eyes... His EYES! Better than Hidan's! Lemme hug him Hinata!" She said while breaking free and hugging him. Everyone sweat dropped._

_"Skye, I know how much you love purple, but should you be hugging him?" Sakura asked. Skye stuck her tounge at her._

_"U-um..." Suigetsu was blushing mad but was trying to get the girl off him._

_"I just wanna rip em' out and hang em' on my wall!" She squeeled. Sasuke held back a laugh._

_"Skye, act your age!" Kiba said. Skye cheesed as she hopped back to her team._

_"Sorry!" She said with a stupid grin._

* * *

Skye only stared while giving a retard grin. "Sup?" Maria and Cathy bursted into laughter. Just like her to do something like that. Maria turned to her.

"Oh my Gawd, was it a dare?" She asked while choking on laughter. Cathy was crying of laughter.

"It had to be..." She said while trying to catch her breath. Skye shook her head.

"Nope... It was his eyes..." Skye said while pointing at them extravagantly. "I mean, look how beautiful and PURPLE they are!" Skye said as her sisters just died. Skye only shook her head while Maria only laughed harder.

"Woooooooowwwww..." Maria said. "Just wow... I'm done with you." Skye made a face.

"What~? I did the same thing to Hidan as well..." Hidan snorted to that.

"That was some kind of meeting. I mean, I was all like 'who the fuck is this chick'?" Hidan explained as Skye joined her sisters in laugher. The three girls stopped laughing but held this smile on their faces.

"You still are Smatarded... I am so happy you haven't changed because of red eyes over there..." Maria said as Cathy agreed ad Skye blushed and Itachi was just appalled.

"Marie! Dammit, why?!" Skye asked while shaking her head and Cathy whacked her upside her head.

"Quiet you... You're worse..." She said with a smirk and Skye only returned one.

"That's cold man... That's very cold..." Skye said while shaking her head. Sasuke and Itachi stared at eachother. It was a neutral stare, no hatred or grief in it just a plain stare. **[THIS IS FOR YOU NEE-NEE]**Sasuke scratched the back of his head.

"Um... Hi..." He said while turning his head away.

"Hey..." Itachi said while doing the same. They stayed quiet for a while. Itachi sighed while turning to Sasuke. "Listen, Sasuke, I-" Itachi was shocked. I mean like his eyes were wide as hell as Sasuke just launched his self to his brother and wrapped his arms around him. Everyone's eyes besides the three girls widened to the sight in front of them. Itachi's eyes softened as he wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you Nii-san... You should have told me..." Sasuke said as Itachi sighed.

"I wanted to, but I only hated myself... I love you as well. Otouto..." He said as they only held eachother. Sasuke leaned by Itachi's ears with a smirk.

"Don't think just because I love you that I'm letting you get her..." He whispered as Itachi returned the smirk.

"Same here. Knew her first... First come, first serve..." He whispered back as Sasuke snickered.

"But who is closer to her age range?" Sasuke whispered while moving back and walking towards his group, as Itachi of course glared at him. As Sasuke sat with his group, Karin automatically began to complain.

"Sasuke, why do we have to be here?" Karin asked as Sasuke facepalmed.

"You guys _don't_ have to be here..." Sasuke said as Karin leaned closer seductively.

"But Sasuke~... You know I'll follow you a-ny-where..." Karin said as Skye actually felt a bit jealous, but ignored the feeling. She only continued her conversation with her sisters and for some reason Kisame. Sasuke glared at Karin while pushing her away.

"Karin... Keep your fucking distance..." He hissed as Karin pouted. Juugo only shook his head while joining the conversation with the sisters and the sharkman. Karin turned to Sasuke with tears in her eyes.

"Why Sasuke?" She asked with her eyes wavering and Sasuke only ignored her, actually finding the ceiling interesting to look at. "I pour my love to you and you just spill it everywhere!"

"That was the dumbest shit I ever heard..." Maria said while Skye snorted, actually thinking the same thing. Karin glared at her while turning back to Sasuke. The Akatsuki decided that today was one of the most interesting days of their lives... It was like tv...

"Sasuke... I love you... I've always had... Don't you believe in love at first sight?" Karin asked as his eyes moved to Skye.

"Actually... I do..." He said as Karin's eyes widened and she stood up outraged.

"Then you know how I feel! NO! I will NOT have you fall in love with a tramp!" Karin yelled as Skye boredly turned her head to Kisame.

"Did she just call me a 'tramp'?" Skye asked as Kisame only sighed. Skye shook her head. "You know what? I'mma let that one go..." Skye said while going back to their conversation. Sasuke gave her a huge glare that actually made her sit back down silently, and Itachi was surprised by it.

"You can call her whatever you want but at least she don't slobber all over me like somebody does..." He began as her eyes widened. "You fangirls are all the same... Obsessive, controlling, annoying freaks! Just leave me the hell alone. I can barely walk around without somebody coming up to me just because of my looks. Skye and I are actually able to hold a conversation, and I do NOT mean the one we are having right now. I mean we are able to say 'hi' to eachother and able to laugh and tell jokes while also talking about something serious. To actually speak of this as an accomplishment is actually a shame dammit! I don't give a FUCK whether you love me or not! You're crazy!" He said while getting up and walking to Pein. "Where's my room?" He asked as Pein cleared his throat to the awkwardness.

"It's at the end to the right..." He answered as Sasuke walked to the room and slammed the door. Sasori sighed.

"Now the show is over..." He said and just as the Akatsuki were about to go to there business-

"This is all YOUR fault!" Karin yelled and they turned right back aound, watching the action in front of them. Skye sighed while turning around, and her sisters were getting ready to hold her back.

"How is this _my_ fault?" Skye said while sighing and rubbing her head. "Always blame the black person..." Cathy and Maria snorted to that. Karin flared.

"If he would of never met you, I still would have had a chance!" She shouted as Skye smirked that smirk that indicated that it was on.

"Chance? When have you _ever_ had this 'chance'?" Skye asked amused as Karin was just silent. "Girl, just shut up, okay? Shut the HELL up, please?" Skye said while facepalming. "I mean, it's only morning man... Fuck outta my face with that..." Skye said while stretching. "Over here fighting with me for a dude... Girl, bye." Skye said as Maria snorted. Karin glared while stomping out of the base. Skye snorted. "Bitch over here looking like Daffy Duck stomping around and shit...'ZEY HABBENTH SEEN THE LASFT OV ME'!" Maria and Cathy bawled. Tears were just pouring out their eyes as they were laughing.

"Oh my God, that was pure violation!"Maria screeched while laughing as Skye had a confused face.

"What?! You saw it too!" She said as the two only shook their heads.

* * *

It's like three o' clock now and the Terror Girls were dressed along with the other Akatsuki members. Skye sat on the couch and Sasuke plooped down right next to her. He wrapped an arm around her while she turned to him. He smiled. "Hello..." Skye only stared.

"This is how you say 'hi'?" Skye askwd while shaking her head and watching the television in front of her. He snickered, then he became serious.

"You know, I did it..." He said as Skye was thinking about what he was talking about. "The Elders..." Skye's eyes went wide as she turned to him.

"You killed them?" She asked as he nodded while rested his head on her head.

"I did... It felt so right too..." He said while sighing. Little did they know, the Akatsuki except Itachi and Kisame and Zetsu were watching them. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Thank you so much for your advice... It really did help..." He said as Skye actually gave a soft smile.

"I'm glad... So that means you and Tachi-san are friends now right?" Skye asked as Sasuke had this blank look on his face. He blushed.

"Well... Yeah..." Skye smirked.

"Gonna get your happy times with your Aniki again." Skye asked as he glared and pinned her down.

"Shut up!" He hissed as she only laughed. His gaze on her softed as he let go of her and the two sat up.

"Seeing you get worked up for once is actually kind of funny." Skye said while giving him an amused grin. He only stared at him and she became confused. "What?" She asked as he leaned foward, and the Akatsuki's eyes widening to what was about to happen. Skye softly pushed him away. "What are you doing?" She asked as he only smiled.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He asked while taking her hand and kissing it. Skye only blushed while turning back to the tv. He gazed at her. "Still thinking about what I told you in the forest?" He asked as Skye blushed and sighed. She turned to him.

"You couldn't have meant it..." She said in a low tone as he gave her a stern look.

"You don't believe me, I'll say it again..." He said as he grabbed her chin so she could face him. "I love you..." Skye slapped his hand off.

"You do not!" She debated as he glared at her.

"But I do, and I will not have Itachi take you from me!" He said while pulling her into an embrace. "I don't care if he knew you first... I love you, and that is that..." He said ask Skye shook her head.

"It's not even that Sasuke... I'm not ready for all of this!" Skye said while staring him dead in the eye. He sighed while patting her head.

"Of course you're not..." He leaned down and kissed her. Hidan turned to Sasori.

"Do you have a camera?" He asked as he shook his head.

"Nope..." He said as Hidan sighed. Skye moved back while blushing.

"I will wait for you..." He said while carressing her cheek. Skye gave him a sad smile.

"Why me out of all people..." Skye asked as Sasuke made an amused face.

"I think I made that clear yesterday..." Skye gave him a smile.

"I'm sorry if I didn't pay attention to the conversation you and that ginger were having... I just didn't give a fuck..." Skye said as Hidan and Deidara held there mouths from laughter. Sasuke did laugh.

"Of course you didn't..." He said and then he sighed. Skye smiled but then her eyes widened to this sudden feeling that came to her.

"Sasuke, you told me you killed the Elders right?" Skye asked as The Akatsuki's eyes widened. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Yeah, about a week ago..." He said as Skye got up and ran out the base, despite not having a coat and shoes on. Sasuke's eyes widened as he followed her to her destination. Pein gone into some serious thinking as he and the rest of the Akatsuki members walked into the livingroom.

"Sasuke killed the Elders? What is he trying to do?" He asked while seriously thinking. Hidan actually had an explanation for that.

"He is going to drive that village to madness. Without the Elders, the village is fucked up..." He answered as Pein turned to him.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked as Hidan sucked his teeth.

"You're the leader! You should know this shit!" Hidan compalined while Pein only stared at him. Hidan sighed. "Well, to a village, the Elders are essential. The Hokage, Kazekage, or whatever may be important, but it's the Elders her really rule the show... With the Elders gone, then-"

"Then the village is just nothing!" Pein cutted in, annoying the hell out of Hidan for interupting him.

"Yeah... That..." Hidan said while pouting. Pein's eyes became confused.

"But why would he do that though..." He asked as the Akatsuki actually thought about it.

* * *

Skye made it to Konoha with Sasuke right behined her. The gates were literally just cracked open and the guards were just gone. The two walked into the village looking at the horrendous disaster in front of them. Houses were on fire, people were fighting and eating eachother... It all became _hell_. Skye paniced as she mumbled 'Hinata' under her breath while running to the Hyuuga compound. Skye made it to the gates and broke it open while barging into her house. "HINATA-CHAN!" Skye called out as footsteps were heard and Hinata came in.

"Skye-chan..." She cried as she ran to her friend and embraced her like never before. Skye gave Hinata a serious glance.

"What happened?" Skye asked as tears poured out of Hinata's eyes.

"I don't know! After about two days the village just became insane! Naruto and some other's left the village. The Hokage is just out of spirit, and everyone is freaking insane!" Hinata cried while crying on Skye's chest. Skye gave Hinata a sad glance while shaking her.

"Where are the other Hyuugas?" Skye asked as Hinata sniffled while whiping her eyes.

"They went on a journey to find another place to live. Apparently, _I_ was forgotten... As if THAT was a surprise..." Hinata said with such venom in her voice. Skye could only shake her head while hugging her friend. Hinata looked up at Skye. "Take me with you..." She said as Skye's eyes widened.

"Wha-"

"TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Hinata demanded as Skye only stared.

"Are you sure? I mean what if the other's come back for you?" Skye asked as Hinata gave a hateful smirk.

"Yeah, as if they even cared for me in the first place..." She said in a low tone as Skye only stared and took her hand while leaving with her out of the Hyuuga house. Skye summoned Housuke and Sasuke was outside waiting for her. Skye turned to him while her and Hinata jumped on the owl.\

"Get on." Skye said as he listened. Housuke flew over the village witnessing the terror going on. Hinata teared again.

"My home... Destroyed..." She said as Sasuke turned to her with a stoic face.

"I'm sorry..." He said as she only turned to him. Hinata went back to sobbing on Skye and Skye wrapped her arms around her. Sasuke turned to her. "So, she's coming with us?" He asked with a bit of an attitude and Skye glared.

"Yes, she is!" She replied as he only sighed.

"Do you think that they're even going to allow her in?" He asked as Skye nodded her head.

"Yes, they are!" Skye said as he only stared at her.\

"And how do you even know that?" He asked.

"Because I said so!" Skye shouted as he only smiled. The three plus Housuke just flew to the Akatsuki base, ready for what was going to happen.

* * *

**Konoha... Destroyed...**

**...**

**Read and Review...**

**~SkyePanda98**


	23. Hyuuga stays, And Death chooses

**Normal P.O.V.**

The Akatsuki members stared at the Hyuuga in front of them. Pein turned to Skye. "Um... Skye-san..."

"Yes Pein?" Pein turned to her.

"Why is she here?" He asked and Skye turned to him.

"Huh?"

"Why... Is... SHE... Here?" He asked again and Skye sighed.

"Just for a while..."

"No..."

"Come the fuck on! You dragged me here, now I'm here. You know, I can kill all of you in a fucking second!" Skye said while forming a bomb in her hand. Pein raised his hand in defense.

"Look... It's nothing against you... It's just that with an ene-"

"Konohagakure is destroyed!" Skye said as everyone's eyes widened. Pein narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

"I know..." Skye said while cutting her eyes at Sasuke, who acted like he heard nothing of this and was drinking a soda. Pein looked at Hinata then sighed.

"Alright... For how long?" He asked while turning to Skye, knowing that there was no arguing with her. Skye smiled.

"Only for a while... You know, so she can be with the other shinobi. I don't want her to stay in some psychotic village that is going to be flooded with disease any minute..." Skye said as Hinata smiled at her.

"Arigato Skye-chan..." Hinata said as Skye smiled back at her. Then, a mischievious smirk had plastered Hinata's face. "I see you're enjoying yourself Skye-chan.." It took only five seconds for Skye to figure out what she was talking about.

"SHUT UP!" Skye said with a red face. Skye turned to the others. "Where are my sisters?" Skye asked. Hidan smirked.

"They said you would know what this mean... Baa-a-a-aaa..." He said as Skye's eyes widened.

"Without me? Dammit!" Skye said while pouting. Suigetsu was curious.

"Well... What does that mean?" He asked as Skye turned to him.

"Ever heard of 'Silence of The Lambs'?" Skye asked as a few eyes widened. Skye smirked. "Don't worry... It's not only fat people..." She said as they only stared. Skye turned to Hinata. "Their event is going to take a while, I'll say about a month in a half. So in about three days, I'mma find those fuckers who left you, and drag them over here and MAKE them take you with them, and I'm not talking about the Hyuugas... " Skye said as Hinata couldn't help but smile at her.

"You know, you leaving affected us a lot. Even Neji-niisan... I never saw him that depressed before..." She said as Skye sat down in shock.

"R-really?" Skye asked as the other's watched in interest.

"Yeah. You know, I've always thought you two were perfect for eachother..." She said as Skye's eyes widened. Sasuke broke the glass cup that was in his hand and Itachi only stared at the two girls.

"Girl.. You trippin..." Skye said while Hinata only laughed.

"Hey, there is no hiding it! You two were extremely close..." She said as Skye's eyes widned. "I know as you would say, 'errthang'!" She said as Skye blushed while sucking her teeth.

"Okay... So we were secret buddies... Big deal... Like you and Shino right?" Skye asked as Hinata choked on air. "Damn straight. _I_ know errthang..." Skye said as Hinata pouted.

"No fair!"

"So what about Naruto, hm? Oh, did you kick him to the curb, hmm? You and Shino were so close, huh?" Hinata tackled Skye and Skye clawed her way out and dipped and ran into her room.

"GET BACK HERE!" Hinata screamed with a red face. Skye slowly opened her door and walked towards Hinata.

"I'm out..." Skye said as Hinata froze.

"DAMMIT! You know I can't hurt you..." She said while pouting. Skye smirked.

"Cuz' I'd kill you first right?" Skye asked and Hinata bursted into laughter.

"Of course..." She said and then sighed. "You know... I do still care about Naruto-kun... I might even l-lo..." Hinata fainted. Skye stared at the corspe and sighed while resting her on the couch. She turned to the members.

"Anybody touches her I'll kill you..." She said and they sweatdropped. Pein sighed.

"There will be no need for that." He turned to Zetsu. "Zetsu, take Hyuuga-san to the guest room." He said as Hinata was carried somewhere. Skye smiled while walking to her room.

* * *

About an hou later, Sasuke walked into Skye's room and locked her door. He turned to see her working on a painting. He watched her for a while, watching her gracefully paint what she was painting, and she didn't even seem to notice him. When he sat down on the bed, she whipped her head towards him and sighed. "Sasuke... You can't just waltz in here like that." She said while setting her materials done and wiping her hands and turning towards him. "So... What's up?" Skye asked as Sasuke only stared at her attire.

"Why are you wearing that? Where are you going?" He asked as Skye smiled at him.

"I have to get some more books." She said while nodding her head. But then she had this confused expression on her face. "Why do you ask?" Sasuke sighed.

"No reason... I'm just curious..." He said as she only 'ohed' while a question ran through his head. Skye noticed the look on his face and became worried.

"What's wron-"

"How long do I have to wait?" He asked as Skye became confused.

"Wait for what?" He turned to her.

"You." Skye's eyes went wide. He sighed. "I'm willing to wait... But for how long?" He said as she turned to him.

"I don't know Sasuke..." She said while sighing. He embraced her and she stiffened. "Why do you do this to me?" She asked as he sighed.

"I should ask you the same thing..." He said while kissing her on the cheek. She closed her eyes. "I mean, it's obvious you like me more..." He said while kissing hee forehead. She opened her eyes and stared into his. His gaze on her softened. "Why won't you just give me a chance?" He asked while leaning closer and kissing her on the lips. Skye closed her eyes as he deepened the kiss, but it was interrupted with a knock on her door.

"Skye-san, it's Sasori. Your friend has woken up, what do I do?" He asked as Sasuke moved back glaring at the door. Skye cleared her throat.

"Just give her some water and put her back to sleep." Skye said while he thanked her and left. Sasuke 'tsked'.

"Asshole..." He mumbled under his breath while Skye only shook her head while standing up.

"Anyways, I have to get going to get some books."

"And I'll go with you..." He said while standing up and walking towards the door unlocking it. Skye only stared.

"Why?" He smirked.

"Because I want to. Plus, it's spending quality time with you..." He said as they both left the room. Skye sighed while staring outside the window.

"Still snowing? It's almost Feburaury..." Skye said while shaking her head. "Something is not right..." She said while Sasuke turned to her.

"Its not snowing that much... Just sprinkles for a bit then fades away." He said.

"You don't understand though... It's not supposed to be snowing at all..." She said as he thought about it.

"I guess that is pretty strange..." He said as they both went to the livingroom. Skye got her coat and left the base. Sasuke quickly got a coat and left the base. "Wait..."

* * *

He has done it again. He has brought back a life that was once tooken away. As the person rest, the man who brings beings back to life sighs. "Ugh... When am I going to see her again?" He asked his self while walking towards a sinner who was dead. He smirk to himself. "Maybe this could draw her attention..." He said while bringing the sinner back to life and disappearing into the shadows. "I will have you..."

* * *

Skye and Sasuke walked around a village for a while. Girls were swooning for Sasuke and glaring at Skye. "What is she doing with that Uchiha? She is nowhere near cute!" One girl had said.

"I know right? So bland and plain... Ugh I wanna hurt her!" Another one said. Sasuke glared at the two girls as Skye placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head towards her and she gave him a warm smile.

"Ignore them... I rather them hate me than bowing down to me." She said as he sighed. Then, he turned to her with a smirk.

"Why don'y we give them something to talk about?" He said while leaning closer, but was gently pushed back.

"I don't think so Sasuke..." Skye said while walking ahead of him. Sasuke sighed while walking alongside with her. The townswoman continued to glare at her and one of the townsmen walked towards her with wide eyes. The villagers watched this scene closely.

"You! You are the leader of Terror Girlz!" He said as the villagers, including womens eyes widened. Skye smiled at the man while shaking her head.

"Sir, there are no leaders in Terror Girlz... " She said as he bowed down to her.

"You are even more beautiful in person..." He said as Skye blushed and bowed her head in embarrassment.

"A...Arigato..." She said as the man bowed again while walking away. Skye continued to walk towards her destination with the villagers eyeing her closely. Finally, she had made it towards the book store. Her eyes lit up as she walked into the store with Sasuke.

* * *

"You are now alive... Travel to the land of Waves..." He said as the sinner thiught about the voice he kept hearing in his head and for some reason, he couldn't help but listen to it. "Go... Now... Before I take your life once more..." He said while his voice faded away. The sinner made his way across town, causimg distruction while doing so...

* * *

Skye had picked up some books and dropped it by the register. She payed for them then put them into her void for safe keeping. Sasuke waited outside for her patiently and smiled when he saw her coming out of the store. "Sorry I took long..." She said as he patted her head.

"No need to rush..." He said while gazing at a lake. "Why don't we sit over there for a while?" He said while taking her hand and dragging her to the lake. He made her sit right next to him and the two began to stare down at the lake. He turned his head towards her and stared down at her. His gaze on her softened. "I love you..." He said as Skye's eyes widened and she stared up at him.

"Please stop saying that..." Skye said while bowing her head down and Sasuke lifted her chin up and kissed her lovingly. He pulled back just to stare at her shaking form. "If I choose you, what will Itachi think of me?" She said to herself as Sasuke's eyes widened. "If I choos Itachi, what would you think of me?" Skye asked while staring into his eyes. Sasuke gave her a soft smile.

"Nothing less... I would always care for you... But please..." He began with this desperate look in his eyes. "Please choose me..." He said while hugging her close to his chest. Skye only sighed while thinking about how they both met...

* * *

_"We're here." Kakashi said scaring both Hinata and Skye._

_"I done forgot they were here." Skye said._

_"M-me too." Hinata said. Skye looked towards a rocky hill, there she saw a boy and her eyes widened._

_"Oh...You've found somebody new huh?" He said. In a flash she was floating in front of him. His eyes widened as she gently took her hand and touched his face, examining it. Then she she smelled him and covered her nose. She quickly went back to her place near Hinata._

_"I was smelling his power...It's unstabled for some reason...There's so much of it..." She said a bit annoyed. Then her eyes softened. "And he looked liked him... A younger version of him." She said softly, but no one noticed it, except Hinata of course._

_..._

_"So...You know how it feels to have a taste for revenge?" Sasuke asked now totally interested in the girl. Skye nodded._

_"Yup...and I hope that you've find yours. The only thing I'll let you know is that..." She gave him a soft smile. His eyes widened. "The one you may seek for revenge...may not be completely at fault. So learn before you kill, like I did." She said. Sasuke gave it some thought. Then he smiled._

_"I'll take your advice." He said. She grinned, as Sakura flared._

_..._

_"Fear not, I'm not gonna attack you." He said. Skye lowered her Katakana._

_"Sasuke?" She asked now totally cconfused. He locked her room door as he crossed his arms._

_"Nice pajamas." He said with a smirk. Skye blushed. She was wearing a short pajama shirt with no sleaves. She had on shorts on but with her bottom it looked like undies._

_"Shut up." She said. He snickered. She rolled her eyes. "What have you come here for?" She asked. He had a bored expression on his face._

_"To get to know you." He said while looking away. Skye stared at him wide-eyed. "You seem to be the only one to understand me. I followed you and saw your fight with Sakura. It's amazing how you understand my pain and not think of me as a kid who's just having a tantrum." He said this time while looking at her. She gave him a soft smile._

_"How can I, when I was a kid myself no-, a baby when those things happen to me." She sat down on her bed and patted on a space for him to sit at. "Sit." She said._

_"I'd rather stand." He stated. She gave him a stern look._

_"Sit." She said sternly. He rolled his eyes._

_"Fine." He mumbled as he sat on her king-sized bed. "This is a very big bed..." He said._

_"I stole it." She said. He looked at her. "What? The fool wanted to charge seven-thousand, one hundered and eighty on it. I don't got all that." She said. He laughed, yes. He laughed. "You know...I find this ironic." She said softly. He stopped laughing and looked at me._

_"What do you mean?" He asked. She gave him a sad smile._

_"Because I've known your brother first..." His eyes widened. "Ten months ago...I've met him. Only spent about two months with him. We had fun though...but he had to leave." She said in a very hurt tone. He only looked at her._

_"You were in love with him, weren't you..." He asked for some reason hoping she'd say no. She nodded._

_..._

_Skye plopped down on her bed. "Had fun with Neji?" A voice asked. Skye jumped up and looked around. There she saw Sasuke, standing there leaning his back against the wall with crossed arms._

_"W-w-what the hell are you doing here?" She asked in pure shock. He gave her an annoyed look._

_"I believe I asked a question first..." He stated with a voice full of sarcasm. Skye rolled her eyes._

_"As a matter of fact yes I did. Wait, how did you even know I was there?" She asked really curiously._

_"Well, I saw you weren't here two days ago and I left. Then I was wandering around and saw from the window, you and Neji all cuddled up." He said with a hint of disgust. Skye blushed a bit._

_"You say it as if you were jealous!" She spat at him while crossing her arms. His eyes widened as it got quiet for a well. Skye took it as a sign as her eyes widened as well and uncrossed her arms. Then he looked away from her with his face a bit red._

_"I...I wasn't jealous..." His said in a low tone. Skye's eyes soften up a bit._

_"We didn't...Do anything...Just were watching the fireworks and fell asleep..." She said while turning away with a red face as well. It was quiet again, and Skye decided to speak. "So, why were you looking for me?" He looked at her, then grinned._

_"I was bored." Skye actually smile to that._

_"Bored huh? Should've done what I've done two days ago." She said._

_"What?" He asked._

_"Exploring!" She said while cheesing. He actually smiled at her. Then he walked over and lied on her bed. She glared at him. "Comfortable?" She asked while gritting her teeth._

_"Very." He said while grinning. Skye only nudged him with her foot and took her towel into the bathroom._

_..._

_She ran into her house, forgetting Sasuke was there. She locked her door, and slowly slid down to the ground. Tears slowly started to form and rapidly fell. She began to cry. She cried her eyes out. She lied on the floor, curled herself into a ball. She kept crying, and her Sharingan kept appearing and disappearing because of it._

_"Why...?" She mumbled. "Why? Why did it have to turn out like this?" She mumbled again with tears still falling. Sasuke woke up hearing sobs. He walked by the door seeing Skye. "Why do we have to fight Tachi-san?" She screeched as Sasuke's eyes widened. He walked over and sat by her. His eyes widened again when he saw her eyes. 'She has them too? How? He thought. When Skye finally noticed he was sitting next to her, she stared at him with hurt in her eyes. He didn't know what else to do, so he sat her up, and gave her a comforting hug._

_"It's okay." He whispered to her. Her eyes widened as she saw him look at her with comforting eyes. She just sobbed and cry on his chest_.

* * *

Those two had been through a lot together, even when they first met. Skye stared up at him. "Itachi may have been my first love... But I think I'm in love with you Sasuke..." Sasuke's eyes widened as tears formed in her eyes. "You were just always there... Even when we've first met... You were always there..." She said while reaching for his face. "Itachi left me..." She gently touched his cheek. "You stayed by my side..." She said as the tears fell from her face. She growled. "Ugh! Because of you, I've become a fucking cry baby!" She whined as he embraced her quickly. Skye's eyes widened.

"You know... You've just confessed to me..." He said while hugging ber tighter. A blush appeared on Skye's cheeks.

"Y-yeah... I guess I did..." She said while staring up at him. He stared directly into her eyes.

"Don't push me away this time..." He said while leaning closer. She blushed.

"Fine..." She said as his lips almost met with hers, until a crash was heard. She jumped up and ran towards the noise, with Sasuke looking annoyed.

"I thought you weren't gonna push me away..." He said while following faithfully behined her.

* * *

The man had picked up a poor townswoman and ripped her apart. Screams were being heard and was getting louder and louder, so much loud that the whole tlwn may deafen. Skye made it to the scene with her Ryuko out. She twirled her sword while glaring at the monster.

"You!" She shouted and the man turned to her. He pointed at himself. "Yeah you, you big ugly mothafucka... Come at me!" She shouted as the man seemed to accept her challenge and turned towards her. Skye's eyes widened to a mark on his chest. "That mark... Why did he mark you when he revived you?... Is he trying to get my attention?" She asked as the man grinned.

"My name... Is Dokyuro... And I accept your challenge... Little girl..." He said as Skye smirked.

"Hm?" She said while walking towards him. Then, this cold look appeared in her eyes. "Then bring it." She glided infront of him and sliced his arm off, making him howl in pain. "Arm number one!" She twirled around and sliced his other arm, getting more howls of pain. "Arm number two!" She leapt up and stabbed into his leg, twisting Ryuko into it making it shred painfully. "Leg number one!" With a sadistic smile, she smiled while piercing the sword in his heart. "Fuck your other leg, let me just kill you off!" She said while pulling her sword out and quickly slicing his head off. The man, fell down dead as his soul went into Skye. Skye said while blowing up his remains so the dust can fly away with the winds. The townspeople came out of their hiding spot. A man was crying.

"She! She saved us all!" He stated as the whole town cheered. Skye blushed. She wasn't used to this kind of attention. Sasuke walked to her side.

"You were... Wow..." He said while scratching the back of his head. Skye snickered and he smiled softly at her. "You ready to go?" He asked as she nodded. She summoned Hosuke and they both jumped on the owl amd flew back to the base.

* * *

The man sighed as he smiled to his self. "So, she recognized the markings... She is indeed smart..." He said, then, then his eyes went cold. "But who was that young male and why is he so close to her?" He asked as he glared at nothing in particular. "After I defeat her, I will make her mine..." He said while disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

Sasuke continued to tease the poor girl. He kept kissing on her cheek, then her neck, then her forehead. Hosuke grunted. "Can you two please remain from doing anythimg obscene on my back?" He asked as Skye glared at him.

"What the hell man?!" She squeeled as Sasuke quickly embraced her. She gasped as his kissed her lips. He moved back an inch amd brushed her bangs away. He started to snicker.

"The most violent girl in the world can get so embarrassed over a kiss..." He said with a smirk as she glared at him.

"I'm not the most violent girl in the world you asshole!" She shouted as he kissed her again on the lips. She pushed him away. "Stop that!" She said as he leaned closer and she held him back. "Stop that!" She said again, as if he were a baby or a dog. He hid his face in her neck and his body began to shake in silent laughter.

"What the hell? I'm not a dog..." He said while Skye rolled her eyes.

"I hate you ..." She said as he began to smirk.

"Really?" He asked while kissing her cheek. She looked down with a red face.

"Sometimes..." She said while resting her head on his chest. She made her decisiom today.

She chooses Sasuke...

* * *

**A/N: Done! I hope you guys enjoyed! Happy early Valentines day!**

**~SkyePanda98**


	24. Uh-oh She Found Out

**Normal P.O.V.**

The two had made it to the base. Sasuke wrapped an arm around Skye and she sighed. He just smirked and the two walked inside the base, meeting the Akatsuki and others in there. Suigetsu turned to them. "There you guys are... Where did you go?" He asked as Skye took Sasuke off of her and stretched.

"Book shopping..." She answered as Hidan yawned.

"Boring~..." He sung as she rolled her eyes. Sasuke snickered.

"It would've been but then that incident happened..." He said as she turned to him.

"Dude... He comes out of no where killing everybody. What am I supposed to do? 'Oh, I'm sorry you poor bastard. Just pray and hope that Jesus loves you enough to keep you alive'? No..." She said as Hinata snickered. Skye shook her head while walking to her room. "Anyways... I'll be in my room... Tachi-san, could you come with me?" She asked as he only followed. Sasuke was curious to what they were going to talk about. Kisame snickered.

"Gonna check on your girl?" He asked as Sasuke turned to him.

"Yes... And?" He asked as Kisame and Hidan bursted into laughter. He shook his head while sitting down. "Idiots..." He said as Hidan turned to him.

"I thought you were gonna check on her..." He said as Sasuke closed his eyes.

"I changed my mind... I don't want her to be mad at me..." He said as the others stared wide eyed at his response.

* * *

Skye and Itachi had made it to her room and she closed the door. She sat down. "Um... I have something I have to tell you..." She said as he sat down next to her.

"What is it?" He asked while patting her head. Skye took a deep breath.

"I... I'm sorry..." She said as his eyes widened in confusion. "I'm in love... With Sasuke..." She said as his eyes widened even more and he turned away from her. Skye sucked in a lot of air, and reached out for him, only to have her hand gently pushed away. She bowed her head down. "I'm-"

"Don't say anything..." He had cut her off. He turned his head to her to see her slouching form. "It's my fault...Right?" He asked and she looked at him. She gave him a soft, sad smile.

"N-" She was grabbed into an embrace. She only stayed silent.

"I'm sorry..." He said softly. He held onto her tighter. "If only I'd stayed... If I would've just stayed by your side that time... If I would've just took you with me..." He said while lifting her head to face him. They stared into eachothers eyes for a while. Skye bowed her head down while gently pushing him away.

"It's not your fault. It's nobody's fault, alright?" She said with a soft smile and he only stared at her. He sighed while getting up and leaving the room. Skye remained on the bed, her eyes looking dull. She sighed while flopping down and staring at the ceiling. "I'm sorry..." She said softly while closing her eyes.

* * *

Itachi went back to the livingroom, acting as if nothing had happened. Kisame turned to him. "What's up?" He asked and itachi sighed.

"Nothing..." He said and Zetsu popped out of nowhere.

"You seem-" White started.

"Depressed..." Black finished. Itachi moved his eyes towards Zetsu.

"I'm not depressed. Just leave me be..." Itachi said and Sasuke stood up while leaving the room. Itachi narrowed his eyes at him. "Where are you going?" He asked a bit harshly and Sasuke smirked at him.

"To check on my bud..." He said while walking towards Skye's room. Skye was still laying down, and Sasuke decided to bother her. He closed the door, and then bounced at the edge of her bed. Skye felt the bed shake and turned to him.

"Sasuke... What the hell?" Skye asked while sitting up and he glomped her. She glared. "SASUKE!" He snickered.

"Yes~?" He asked in an annoying tone. She glared at him. HARD.

"You play too much dammit..." She said while face-palming and he hugged her closer. While hugging her close to his chest, Skye felt something. "Sasuke, are these abs?" She asked and he cheeks turned a little red.

"Yeah... I guess..." He said while resting his chin on tip of her head. She smiled.

"Aw... Sasuke's embarrased because he has muscles!" She said amused and this time Sasuke smirked.

"I got another surprise too. It's growing right now..." He said smartly and Skye got the message while trying to escape his grasp. Sasuke was dying of laughter. "Was only kid-" Sasuke couldn't even finish because he was laughing a lot. Skye sighed. She looked up at him and he stared down at her. "What...?" He asked and she shook her head while closing her eyes and leaning closer towards his chest.

"I still can't believe the things they used to call you..." She said in a light, amused way. He snickered.

"Like, a pompous ass... Dick... Heartless..." He said and Skye laughed. "Yeah, that sounds about right..." She laughed harder.

"Really?" She said while crying in laughter. She gave him a soft smile. "You are none of those things... Well, you are a pompous ass though..." He nipped at her neck. "Ouch!"

"Payback..." He said with a smirk and she gave him a dumbfounded look.

"You've just called yourself that!" She said amd then she snickered. "Never mind..." She said and he laughed.

"You knew what I was gonna say..."

"Yup... 'Just like only you could call yourself fat, I only get to call myself a pompous ass...'" She said and he laughed.

"Yup..." He said while patting her head. Suddenly, Hinata bursted through the doors, smirking at the scene in front of her.

"Oh, I'm sorry... Did I interrupt something?" She asked stupidly and Skye facepalmed.

"Hinata, I swear to God yo..." Skye mumbled and Hinata snickered.

"Well, enough of that, I got something serious to talk about." Hinata said and Skye got out of Sasuke's grasp and walked into the living with her. Sasuke frowned.

"Fucking Hyuuga's... Always gotta ruin everything..." He mumbled like a five-year-old amd then went to the livingroom as well.

* * *

Everyone was watching what was on the news. Apparently, the people in Konoha had figured out about the slaughter of the elders. Actually, it wasn't the death of the elders that annoyed Skye, but the WAY that they died that did. Sasuke began to sewat because her face went stoic. "Everyone, leave this instant." Skye said coldly and Pein rose an eyebrow.

"Excuse me? Who is the leader here?" He asked and and she turned to him with one hell of a glare.

"NOW!" She hissed and everyone decided that it was best to just listen to the teen. "Except you Sasuke. Sit. Let's have a conversation." She said in a tone he was starting to fear. The other's had finally got why she wanted them to leave and decided to hide and be nosey. Sasuke cautiously sat across from her and she gave him a cold smile. "Why across from me? Don't you want to be by my side?" She asked and he sighed while sitting next to her.

"Of course, Skye-chan..." He said and she carressed his face.

"Sasuke... You told me that you killed the elders, but you never told me how..." She said while resting her arm and rested her head in her hand. He gulped.

"This is getting interesting..." Konan whispered to Pein.

"Indeed, it is..." He whispered back. It was silent for a while. Skye scooter closer to him.

"You can tell me Sasuke..." She said and he turned his head away with a nervous smile.

"Aheheheheh I may have used one of your jutsus..." He said nervously and she raised an eyebrow while leaning closer.

"Oh? Which one?" She asked, staring him directly in the eye. He cleared his throat.

"The shadow one..." He said and she blinked.

"Okay... Which one? Be specific..." Skye said and he sighed.

"N-Nightmare..." Skye's eyes shot open wider than before and she glared the hell out of Sasuke.

"DA'FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!" She screeched while jumping up. He cleared his throat again.

"I was thinking of... Uh... Stuff..."

"SASUKE, WHAT THE FUCK?! Oh my God..." She said while brushing her bang back. Sasuke stood and tried to comfort her.

"Come on... Calm dow-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME! DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT JUTSU IS?! YOU COULD'VE BEEN DEAD!" She hollored while tears filled her eyes. His eyes went wide. "That jutsu is one of my 'holy' jutsus... You cannot use those..." She said and he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"But I'm here though, right?" He asked and she slapped his hand off.

"Thats NOT the point! Its the fact that you did this shit without asking. The fact that you took one of my dangerous jutsus and almost killed yourself-!"

"I was only thinking about my revenge!"

"Yeah? Well that shit almost got your ass KILLED!" She said while pushing him away and walking towards her room while locking her door. The Akatsuki members decided to come out and Sasuke plopped onto the couch while sighing.

"Dammit... Something always gotta ruin everything..." He mumbled and Suigetsu sat down next to him.

"Man... She sounded mad..." He said and Sasuke sighed again. Konan walked by.

"She was not 'mad'... She was 'worried'... And after spying on your conversation, she was right to be..." She said while getting ready to do some business. Sasuke thought about it and closed his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Chappie done! Hope you guys enjoyed. R&R**

**~SkyePanda98**


End file.
